ÉCLIPSE (NaruSasu X SasuNaru)
by unknownfalling
Summary: Depuis toujours, Naruto et Sasuke sont inséparables. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un baiser fasse voler leur relation en éclats. Peu de temps après la famille Uchiha quitte Konoha et met définitivement un terme à l'amitié des deux garçons. 10 ans plus tard Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvent, prêts à oublier les erreurs passées... ou à les reproduire. YAOI / NaruSasu / SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**_Une légende raconte que le Soleil et la Lune étaient amoureux, mais cet amour était impossible car la Lune naissait seulement quand le Soleil se couchait. Alors Dieu dans son infinie bonté créa l'Éclipse comme preuve qu'il n'existe dans le monde aucun amour impossible._**

L'un blond aux yeux bleus, l'autre brun aux yeux noirs.

Deux enfants que tout opposait naquirent à quelques mois d'intervalle. Leurs mères, Kushina et Mikoto, étaient des amies de longue date c'est donc ensemble qu'elles élevèrent leurs fils.

Avant même leur naissance Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha étaient destinés à passer leurs jours ensemble.

Malgré le fait qu'ils reçurent la même éducation les deux garçons se différencièrent un peu plus l'un de l'autre. L'un se dévoila être turbulent, têtu, ambitieux et généreux ; l'autre fier, intelligent, réservé et réfléchi.

Le blond arborait un sourire rayonnant à toute épreuve, le brun un air de noblesse et de grandeur caractéristique de sa famille distinguée. L'un attirait les moqueries, l'autre l'admiration. L'un s'attirait des problèmes, l'autre l'en tirait.

Dès leur premier pas c'était main dans la main, la peau mate de Naruto contrastant avec celle claire de Sasuke, qu'ils avancèrent tout au long de leur enfance.

Deux opposés inséparables dont la complémentarité attirait la curiosité et jalousie de beaucoup.

Pourtant Sasuke et Naruto continuaient de marcher ensemble sous les critiques et les jugements sans jamais s'arrêter. Il n'y avait que réunis que les deux se sentaient pleinement entiers. Car sans sa moitié comment ne pas se sentir vide ?

Sasuke avait la beauté froide de la Lune, Naruto la chaleur du Soleil.

* * *

Entre-aide, conflits, rivalité et affection étaient les mots d'ordre de leur amitié.

Mais à leur 9 ans, en une fraction de seconde cette amitié idyllique vola en éclat.

Un jour comme un autre les deux garçons déambulaient dans les rues de Konoha sans destination précise. Pour une raison qu'ils avaient tous les deux oubliés - sûrement une remarque du blond - , Sasuke avait éclaté de rire pour la première fois.

Naruto était resté pétrifié devant ce son nouveau qui était immédiatement devenu son préféré. Il était resté de longues secondes à dévisager le visage légèrement rougi du brun qui libérait pour la première fois un rire qu'il retenait depuis des années.

Soudain, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, comme poussé par un désir naturel, irrépressible ; Naruto s'était avancé vers le visage du brun pour poser ses lèvres enfantines sur celles de son ami.

Un baiser qui voulait juste montrer à Sasuke à quel point il tenait à lui : comme quand sa maman et son papa s'embrassaient, comme deux personnes qui s'aimaient. Un baiser naturel, sans arrière-pensée, un baiser si simple mais qui changea tout.

Sasuke s'était aussitôt tétanisé, son rire mourut sur ses lèvres alors capturées par le blond. Il était resté une fraction de seconde lèvres contre lèvres, sans comprendre. Lorsqu'il avait tourné ses yeux sombres vers les paupières fermées de Naruto, l'Uchiha sortit enfin de sa léthargie. Sasuke avait alors posé ses mains sur le torse du blond et l'avait repoussé le plus fort possible, les envoyant tous les deux valser au sol.

Naruto, étonné, n'avait pas de tout de suite saisi pourquoi il était les fesses au sol, les mains en sang. Quand il tourna les yeux vers Sasuke il réalisa l'impact du geste qu'il n'avait pas pu maîtriser.

Dans les yeux de Sasuke, habituellement insondables, Naruto y voyait la terreur la plus totale. Pas de dégoût, pas de colère : juste toute la peur et l'incompréhension du monde. Le blond s'était aussitôt relevé et s'était dirigé vers le brun tremblant au sol.

– Sasuke... Je... je suis désolé ! Je s...sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

– Ne t'approche plus de moi !

Avait hurlé le brun avant de se relever laborieusement et de s'enfuir dans la direction opposée aussi vite que ses courtes jambes lui permettaient.

Naruto était resté coi, voyant son meilleur ami le fuir comme s'il avait commis l'impardonnable. Il n'avait pas essayé de l'arrêter ou de le rattraper, préférant respecter sa demande.

Naruto était resté de longues minutes immobile, à fixer la direction par laquelle Sasuke avait fui. Au bout d'un moment, comprenant que Sasuke ne reviendrait pas, il avait doucement porté sa main à ses lèvres, elles qui étaient la cause de la fin de leur amitié. Parce que Naruto l'avait compris en regardant dans les yeux onyx de Sasuke : ce baiser avait brisé le lien qu'il avait forgé au long de leur neuf années d'existence, le balayant comme s'il avait été aussi fragile que les ailes d'un papillon.

Caressant toujours ses jolies lèvres qui avaient effleurées celles de Sasuke quelques minutes plus tôt, Naruto avait senti pour la première fois depuis longtemps des larmes couler doucement le long de ses joues.

* * *

Les jours suivant Sasuke était resté cloîtré chez lui, Naruto n'avait pas essayé de venir le voir, restant lui aussi prostré chez lui.

Les jours avaient passé, les deux garçons se revoyaient à l'école mais s'évitaient soigneusement. Kushina, Minato, Fugaku et Mikoto commencèrent à poser des questions, étonnés de ne plus voir leurs fils constamment fourrés ensemble comme toujours. Les deux garçons mentionnèrent une dispute mais jamais en détail. Voyant que le sujet était sensible les parents n'insistèrent pas, regardant tristement leur fils respectif dépérir en silence.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, les deux garçons se fuirent. Sasuke se trouva de nouveaux amis : Suigetsu et l'un des harceleurs de Naruto, Jûgo. Naruto, quant à lui, se rapprocha d'un certain Kiba qui le prit rapidement sous son aile.

Quelques mois plus tard, résolu à ne pas perdre son meilleur ami, Naruto avait décidé de prendre son courage à de mains et d'enfin s'expliquer avec le brun. Cependant ce jour là, il apprit une nouvelle qui réduisit ses espoirs à néant.

Kushina et Minato lui annoncèrent que les Uchiha allaient quitter la ville pour gagner la capitale. Naruto avait mis quelques secondes pour réaliser ce que cela signifiait : les Uchiha allaient déménager pour une durée indéterminée ? Sasuke allait partir ?

Naruto avait aussitôt fondu en larmes, répétant entre deux sanglots que c'était de sa faute s'ils partaient. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de ses parents qui lui assurèrent que la décision avait été prise à cause des affaires que dirigeaient Fugaku et Mikoto, Naruto restait inconsolable, écrasé par le poids de la culpabilité : s'il n'avait pas fait peur à Sasuke, les Uchiha resteraient à Konoha, ça il en était certain.

Le jour du départ des Uchiha, Naruto était resté enfermé dans sa chambre refusant de venir dire au revoir à son ami d'enfance. Ignorant que Sasuke, assis à l'arrière de la voiture, l'attendait d'un désir brûlant qu'il ne s'avouait pas à lui-même. Mais lorsque le petit brun avait vu Kushina et Minato venir les saluer sans leur fils, Sasuke n'avait pu empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues pâles.


	2. Chapitre 1

_10 ans plus tard._

Naruto était debout dans le dernier tramway de Konoha. La tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, il observait les paysages de la ville éclairée défilés sous ses yeux. Il augmenta le son de la musique qui résonnait dans ses écouteurs avant de fermer les yeux et de pousser un long soupire de lassitude. Il était 22 h 00 et comme tous les samedis il se rendait à son lieu de travail, à savoir le club homosexuel le moins bien fréquenté de la ville.

– Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que t'étais bloqué chez toi dans tes révisions, s'écria une voix derrière Naruto.

Ce dernier sursauta et se tourna rapidement pour découvrir le visage tout sourire de son meilleur ami, Kiba Inuzuka. Aussitôt le blond se débarrassa de ses écouteurs et de son air maussade, son visage se fendant en un sourire éclatant :

– Je vais faire des courses j'ai plus rien à bouffer chez moi !

Il jura intérieurement : qu'elle était la chance pour qu'il rencontre Kiba dans le dernier Tram de la journée ?

– C'est trop nul que tu puisses pas venir à la soirée de Tenten ce soir, Hinata va être dévastée !

– Ça te laissera une chance de la séduire ! Rigola Naruto.

Comme pratiquement tous les samedis de l'année, un des étudiants de son Académie organisait une grosse soirée à laquelle presque toute la promo était invitée. Naruto était obligé de décommander pour aller travailler dans son minable club. Par conséquent, tous les samedis, il inventait une excuse assez crédible pour que ses amis ne posent pas plus de questions.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, l'arrêt de Kiba – qui se rendait à la dite soirée – arriva :

– C'est vraiment con que tu puisses jamais venir le samedi, tu manques à tout le monde !

– Tu penses bien que je préférai faire la fête avec vous plutôt que réviser, mais j'ai vraiment pas le choix si je veux garder ma bourse.

– Ouais je comprends. Bon bah bonne chance mon pote, taffe pas trop dur quand même ! lâcha Kiba avec un dernier signe de main avant de descendre du tramway.

Alors que le wagon reprenait sa course, Naruto remit ses écouteurs et monta le son au maximum, le sourire qu'il arborait quelques secondes plus tôt était à présent réduit au néant. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait préféré rejoindre ses amis plutôt que devoir servir des verres à des mecs défoncés qui lui touchaient le cul dès qu'ils'approchait trop près.

Pourtant Naruto n'avait pas le choix : depuis la mort de ses parents à ses 11 ans, il devait se débrouiller tout seul. Malgré la maigre compensation et la bourse qu'il recevait chaque mois il était obligé de prendre trois jobs pour payer son école et son appartement. Et malheureusement pour lui, le boulot qu'il occupait en tant que serveur dans ce bar malfamé – le seul qu'il cachait à ses amis – était le mieux payer, ce qui l'empêchait de le quitter.

S'il cachait son emploi dans le club gay ça n'était pas parce que son attirance pour les hommes était un secret. Non, sa bisexualité était un fait connu et totalement accepté par sa bande. S'il cachait son emploi c'était plutôt car ce bar était connu de tous pour être un lieu dangereux. Le club était en effet le point de rencontre de tous les camés, prostitués et criminels masculins et homosexuels de la ville. Par ailleurs durant une sombre période de son adolescence Naruto avait pris la mauvaise habitude de terminer toutes ses soirées là-bas. Si ses amis apprenaient que maintenant il y travaillait, ils auraient sûrement peur que Naruto replonge dans les addictions dont il avait eu tant de mal à se débarrasser. Voilà pourquoi Naruto cachait à tous son emploi.

Connaissant sa situation précaire, ses amis lui proposeraient plutôt de l'aider financièrement comme ils l'avaient déjà fait dans le passé. Mais Naruto refusait à chaque fois, il ne supportait pas l'aide des autres et encore moins leur pitié. Alors il prenait son mal en patience et taisait ses activités nocturnes.

Quand vint son arrêt, Naruto sortit du tramway et se dirigea vers la petite ruelle obscure qui abritait son bar, l'_Homokage_. Sur le chemin, Naruto sortit son paquet de cigarette et un briquet de sa poche, il plaça une tige au coin de ses lèvres et l'alluma. Soufflant la fumée vers le ciel noir dans un énième soupir las, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds désordonnés.

Plus les années passées, plus elles lui semblaient dénuées de sens. Il trimait toute la journée dans son école d'ingénieur sans vraiment savoir si cette voie lui plaisait et pendant son temps libre il jonglait entre ses révisions et ses trois jobs. Tout ça pour récolter des notes médiocres et à peine de quoi subvenir à ses besoins. Il ne trouvait même plus le temps de sortir avec ses amis,par ailleurs ces derniers s'inquiétaient de plus en plus à cause des traits tirés de leur ami qui semblait forcé les sourires qu'il affichait à longueur de journée.

Alors que Naruto écrasait son mégot sur le mur en brique de la ruelle, un jeune homme – sûrement mineur – sortit en courant du bar pour vomir dans le caniveau près du blond. En regardant l'adolescent gerber à s'en arracher la gorge, Naruto ne pût s'empêcher de se voir lui-même à ses 17 ans. S'il travaillait dans une boîte aussi dépravée c'était car il y a deux ans il était un des plus fidèles clients.

En effet pendant une période de son adolescence, Naruto venait régulièrement à l'_Homokage _pour noyer son chagrin dans tout ce qu'il trouvait : sexe, alcool ou drogue. Combien de fois lui aussi avait fini ses soirées à vomir ses tripes dans cette ruelle ? Il n'osait même pas les compter...

Cependant, lui, à l'inverse du jeune homme tremblant devant lui, il avait réussi à sortir du cercle vicieux de l'addiction et ce, grâce à ses proches qui lui avaient toujours tenu la main.

Naruto s'apprêtait à s'agenouiller près de l'adolescent pour lui porter son aide. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, l'adolescent se releva et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main avant de tituber vers l'entrée du bar et de s'y replonger l'air de rien.

Naruto poussa un dernier soupir : le pire dans ce travail était devoir toutes ces âmes paumées entrer dans le bar pour plonger dans l'alcool et la drogue... Et le travail de Naruto était justement de les y aider : à tout prix pousser les clients à consommer, peu importe leur âge et leur état.

Depuis son arrivée dans la boîte i mois, Naruto avait vu plus de comas éthyliques et d'overdoses qu'il pensait en voir dans toute une vie. De ce fait, c'était la douleur mentale que l'Uzumaki avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter. Il savait l'horreur que ses clients ressentaient car lui-même l'avait connue, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus coupable. En sortant du bar Naruto n'était pas dégoûté parles clients qui le tripotaient ; celui qui le dégoûtait c'était lui-même. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se regarder dans la glace sans frémir, cette culpabilité le rongeait de plus en plus.

Naruto tourna son visage vers le ciel noir, combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir comme ça ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains il poussa la lourde porte du bar. Aussitôt les odeurs familières d'alcool, de transpiration et de drogue l'assaillirent. Alors que son corps commençait à vibrer au rythme des basses de la musique hard-rock qui résonnait bien trop fort, Naruto poussa le rideau en perle qui séparait l'entrée de la salle.

La salle de réception était petite, plongée dans l'obscurité, les spots de lumière et la fumée. Elle se composait d'un bar sur la droite et, à gauche, de petites tables où les clients se réunissaient. Au milieu de la salle trônait une piste de danse où des hommes défoncés se trémoussaient complètement à côté du rythme de la musique.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle, évitant du regard les extrémités les plus sombres du bar, là où les drogués se piquaient et où les couples se prêtaient à des préliminaires en toute impudence.

La salle était bondée : ça allait être une longue nuit. Il passa sans s'arrêter devant des hommes qui le regardaient d'un air gourmand sans aucune discrétion. Naruto était l'un des serveurs favoris de la boîte de part son physique avantageux mais aussi de son inaccessibilité qui excitait les clients les plus fidèles du bar. En effet Naruto, contrairement à ses collègues, se limitait exclusivement à son métier de serveur : n'acceptant jamais les sommes coquettes qu'on lui proposait contre certains de ses"services" supplémentaires.

En se dirigeant vers la salle des employés, le blond sentit une main se poser sur son fessier galbé. Au lieu d'envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire du détenteur de la main baladeuse comme il l'aurait fait durant ses premiers jours ici, Naruto se contenta de jeter un regard noir à l'homme de 40 ans au regard vitreux qui le pelotait. Il se dégagea brusquement et reprit sa route. Naruto savait que casser la gueule de tous ceux qui posaient leurs mains non-consenties sur son corps était violemment réprimandé par son employeur. Orochimaru, le teneur du bar, ne s'offusquait nullement des agressions sexuelles que subissaient ses serveurs. En se dégageant des mains des clients, Naruto allait déjà à l'encontre de son contrat qui accordait un statut de maître absolu au client, leur permettant les pleins pouvoirs sur les serveurs. À l'_Homokage_ les clients étaient rois et les serveurs, leurs fidèles sujets.

Naruto poussa une porte dans le fond de la boîte et se dirigea vers son casier sans cadenas, ici aucune chance d'avoir la moindre intimité.Il attrapa sa tenue de serveur : du sur-mesure ; la seule chose qui était prise au sérieux dans le service était la tenue des serveurs et la propreté de ces dernières. En effet l'image des serveurs étaient l'élément le plus important pour les affaires. C'est pourquoi Orochimaru portait une attention toute particulière au physique de ses employés. Sans surprise, Naruto avait été embauché dès le premier regard grâce à son physique avantageux, sans aucune vérification de ses capacités d'hôtes. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il travaillait là, c'était le seul boulot qui l'avait embauché et qui payait assez, et cela que pour son physique.

Naruto passa sa tenue de travail dans la pièce ouverte à tous, avec un métier comme celui-là il avait rapidement perdu sa pudeur. Sa tenue comptait une chemise noire à manche courte noire près du corps dont il ouvrit 2 boutons pour laisser entrevoir la naissance de son torse bronzé comme il était demandé dans le protocole. Certains de ses collègues servaient la chemise ouverte voir torse nu ; Naruto restait le plus pudique de tous, ce qui le rendait encore plus désirable pour les clients qui ne pouvaient que deviner les formes de ses muscles bien dessinés. Le blond passa ensuite une cravate blanche qu'il portait très détendue. Cette cravate était le symbole de son statut de serveurs. Tous les employés de l'_Homokage _devait impérativement la porter, parfois en dépit des bas, Naruto mit un jean noir troué qui moulait ses jambes et surtout son derrière. Il se positionna devant le miroir, placé sous un néon grésillant, pour inspecter son aspect. Il passa sa main pour arranger ses mèches volantes avant de quitter la petite salle, paraît pour cette longue nuit.

En pénétrant dans la salle de réception, Naruto se dirigea vers le bar. Avant de répondre aux demandes des clients il se servit trois shots de vodka, un rituel avant de commencer son service et une nécessité pour pouvoir tenir toute la nuit. Après s'être délecté de la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge, il se dirigea vers le stables pour prendre les commandes des premiers clients.


	3. Chapitre 2

_3h plus tard..._

Sasuke était assis à une table d'une salle emplie de musique et d'odeur plus ignobles les une que les autres. Lui et ses amis, Suigetsu Hôzuki et Jûgo, attirés de nombreux regards ce qui le mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise. En même temps lui et sa clique avaient plusieurs raisons d'attiser la curiosité de la foule aux alentours.

Tout d'abord la beauté sans défaut de Sasuke avait eu raison de la majorité des hommes les entourant, ces derniers l'observaient en se léchant littéralement les babines. Suigetsu, son meilleur ami, attiré quant à lui les regards par son physique atypique : étant en partie albinos, il arborait des cheveux aussi blancs que la neige et des yeux qui tirés vers le violet. Le dernier de leur bande, Jûgo étonnait la foule par son gabarit impressionnant : du haut de ses 2 m 10 et ses 120 kg de muscles bien trempés, le roux dominé l'assemblée avec une fierté non dissimulée.

Sous tous ces regards, Sasuke se demandait comment diable il avait pu finir dans cette salle où il se sentait tout sauf à sa place.

Cela faisait longtemps que Jûgo et Suigetsu avaient perdu contact, s'ils se retrouvaient ensemble ce soir c'était car Suigetsu avait insisté pour célébrer le retour de Sasuke à Konoha. Quelques minutes plus tôt Sasuke était donc assis dans un bar du centre de la ville en compagnie de ses deux ''amis''. S'il trouvait Suigetsu très agréable, Sasuke se demandait comment il avait un jour pu considérer Jûgo comme un ami. Car à présent l'Uchiha se rendait bien compte que le roux n'était qu'un profond crétin sans autre sujet de conversation que sa musculature inhumaine. Sasuke comprenait sans peine pourquoi Suigetsu avait vite fait de couper les ponts avec Jûgo.

À 1 heure du matin lorsque le bar où ils étaient avait fermé (les virant par la même occasion), Jûgo avait proposé d'aller continuer leur retrouvaille à ''un endroit génial'' où il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis quelques mois. Sasuke l'avait suivi sans se douter qu'ils'agissait d'une boîte homosexuelle, d'autant plus la plus malfamée de Konoha.

En voyant la pancarte à moitié arrachée "_L'Homokage_"à l'entrée, Sasuke s'était tout de suite douté que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourtant il avait décidé de naïvement laisser une chance à cet endroit tout sauf accueillant et avait donc bêtement suivi ses deux amis. C'était en découvrant que la clientèle du bar était exclusivement composée d'homme que Sasuke avait appris que Jûgo était homosexuel. Et malgré le fait que Suigetsu et Sasuke soient hétéros, ils avaient accepté de le laisser les amener dans une boîte gay, même si maintenant qu'il était attablé en attendant un serveur, Sasuke s'en mordait les doigts. Le fait que la boîte de nuit soit homosexuelle lui importait peu, mais l'ambiance qui y régnait le mettait très mal à l'aise. L'atmosphère était étouffante, le sol tapissait de seringues et de capotes usagées... Cet endroit lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'inventer une excuse pour rentrer chez lui, il aperçut un jeune homme qui, à ses yeux, se détacha immédiatement de la foule. Alors que les sons et la foule semblaient s'estomper autour de lui, Sasuke observa avec ahurissement le serveur qui s'approchait de leur table d'un pas pressé, les sourcils froncés et les traits tirés.

Des cheveux blonds encore plus sauvages qu'autrefois ; sous ses sourcils froncés ses grands yeux, bleu ciel dans son souvenir, apparaissaient bleu nuit dans les ténèbres du club. Sa peau basanée sans défauts était maintenant tendue sur des muscles finement dessinés. Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantines et laissait à présent apparaître des traits harmonieux et une mâchoire carrée dont les joues étaient toujours barrées par trois fines cicatrices. Il semblait rayonné de beauté dans l'obscurité de la boîte de nuit.

Le blond semblait n'avoir pas du tout changé mais paraissait pourtant si différent.

Car oui, Sasuke avait reconnu Naruto comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Le souffle coupé par la rencontre inattendue il ne quitta pas le blond des yeux alors que ce dernier s'arrêta devant leur table et demanda :

– Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

* * *

Il était à présent 1h30 du matin, et pour l'instant le service de Naruto s'était passé sans le moindre accroc. Mais l'Uzumaki savait que les heures compliquées ne faisaient que commencer : entre 1h et 4h du matin c'était les heures de pointes et le moment où les effets de l'alcool étaient au plus fort causant des bagarres et autres incidents que les serveurs devaient régler eux même.

Après 3 heures à courir partout pour répondre à toutes les demandes, Naruto commençait à réellement fatiguer. Ses cheveux devenaient de plus en plus indisciplinés au fil des heures et de minces gouttes de transpiration coulaient le long de son cou et torse. La chaleur étouffante et les quelques verres qu'il avait bu durant son service l'avaient poussé à ouvrir un peu plus sa chemise noire, pour le plus grand bonheur de certains clients qui ne le quittaient plus des yeux et dont Naruto peinait de plus en plus à contenir les démonstrations d'amour.

Après avoir servi l'adolescent qu'il avait vu avant d'entrer dans le bar, qui était par miracle encore debout, Naruto se dirigea vers une nouvelle table.

– Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Demanda-t-il pressement.

Sentant un regard le dévisager, il leva les yeux vers ses clients et se noya dans une mer d'encre noire. Sa question mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait des prunelles onyx qu'il pensait de ne plus jamais revoir.

Sasuke.

Sasuke était là, devant lui. Le visage de Naruto se tourna en une expression de surprise totale. Il dévisagea Sasuke sans aucune discrétion : redécouvrant la beauté froide de son homologue comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. L'Uchiha semblait n'avoir pas du tout changé : sa pâleur de neige, ses cheveux noirs soyeux, relevés en arrière, ses traits fins et raffinés qui rejetaient cette impression de grandeur et noblesse caractéristique des Uchiha. Malgré son visage toujours aussi inexpressif, sa surprise était visible sur sa bouche rose légèrement crispée.

En regardant ses lèvres, Naruto se retrouva 10 ans en arrière et se rappela du contact de ses lèvres douces contre les siennes. À cette pensée les joues du blond se colorèrent d'une légère teinte rosée.

Au même moment, Jûgo, ayant remarqué le regard que les deux hommes échangeaient devant lui, demanda :

– Vous vous connaissez ?

– Non, répondit sèchement Sasuke en détournant les yeux.

À cette réponse les rougeurs sur les joues de Naruto disparurent pour le laisser blême de rage. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus belle et il serra le poing pour essayer de contenir la colère qui bouillait en lui. D'une voix difficilement maîtrisée il répéta :

– Alors je vous sers quoi ?

– T'es nouveau toi ? Lui demanda le grand roux que Naruto reconnut immédiatement.

– Nan, répondit sèchement Naruto de plus en plus énervé qu'on ignore sa question.

– Alors ça fait définitivement longtemps que je suis pas venu, j'aurai pas oublié une telle beauté.

Alors que Jûgo allait poser sa main sur la chute de rein galbée de Naruto, Sasuke sentit tout son corps se tendre. Il s'apprêtait à empoigner Jûgo par le col quand Naruto, plus rapide, éjecta la main baladeuse grâce à un rapide mouvement d'avant-bras, fusillant Jûgo du regard.

– Oh je vois... Monsieur fait le difficile, continua Jûgo d'une voix moqueuse.

Naruto tourna son regard noir vers Sasuke comme s'il était le fautif. Le jeune Uchiha frissonna intérieurement en voyant le regard froid de son ami d'enfance. Naruto avait définitivement changé : où donc était passé le petit garçon naïf qui ne cessait de sourire ?

Intérieurement, Sasuke voulait secouer la tête avec un air désolé pour montrer à Naruto qu'il n'était en rien coupable de l'attitude déplacée de Jûgo. Mais de l'extérieur Sasuke ne laissa rien paraître, se contentant de tourner la tête avec un air de profond ennui, ignorant proprement le regard de Naruto. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la rage de l'Uzumaki.

Devant l'ambiance tendue qui régnait entre la table et le serveur, Suigetsu décida d'intervenir en s'adressant à Naruto avec une mine désolée:

– Excuse-le mec, son célibat lui monte à la tête. Mais passons, moi je vais prendre une bière.

– Ramène-moi un Jägermeister ma jolie, commanda Jûgo en adressant au serveur un clin d'œil exagéré que Naruto ignora, se tournant vers Sasuke pour prendre sa commande.

– Whisky, se contenta de dire ce dernier d'une voix égale.

Sans un mot Naruto s'éloigna de la table.

– Jûgo, on peut pas te sortir putain ! S'écria Suigetsu à la seconde où Naruto quitta leur table pour aller chercher leurs boissons.

– Honnêtement comment je pouvais me retenir ? J'ai la gaule rien qu'en le regardant! Même vous vous devez avouer qu'il est carrément bandant, pas vrai Sasuke ?

– Hn... maugréa Sasuke sans avoir entendu, trop occupé à regarder le corps de Naruto avançait habilement vers le bar en slalomant entre les danseurs ivres de la piste de danse.

Pendant que Suigetsu continuait à faire la morale à Jûgo par rapport à son attitude inqualifiable, Sasuke se mura dans un silence complet et laissa libre cours à son esprit toujours survolté par la présence du blond.

Pourquoi Naruto avait-il tant changé ? Comment diable en était-il arrivé à travailler dans ce trou à drogués et prostitués ?

En revenant à Konoha Sasuke s'était douté qu'il finirait par tomber sur Naruto un jour ou l'autre mais pas aussitôt et certainement pas _ici. _Sasuke se posait mille questions, partagé entre la déception et l'inquiétude de trouver son ami travailler dans un tel endroit. Il était également embarrassé de le confronter après toutes ces années dans un lieu aussi peu approprié.

Il sortit aussitôt de ses pensées quand il vit Naruto revenir avec leurs boissons. Le blond posa rapidement leurs verres sur la table et passa outre Jûgo qui le regardait fixement en se léchant les lèvres et en se caressant l'entrejambe de manière obscène. Avant de reprendre son travail l'Uzumaki jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui était accoudé à la table, son regard placide tourné vers la piste de danse d'un air absent, il ignorait éperdument Naruto. Ce dernier sentit son cœur se serrer. Il attrapa le bras d'un de ses collègues qui passait à ses côtés à ce moment. Il lui chuchota rapidement à l'oreille :

– Remplace-moi 5 minutes, je vais prendre ma pause.

Le dit collègue, torse nu, se contenta d'approuver d'un hochement de tête.

Cet échange n'avait pas échappé aux 3 jeunes hommes à la table voisine. Tous les trois suivirent du regard le blond qui se dirigeait vers la salle réservée au personnel. Aussitôt une lueur brilla dans le regard de Jûgo, mais qui, hélas, échappa à Sasuke et Suigetsu. Le grand roux attrapa son verre et le but cul sec avant de quitter la table en jetant à ces deux amis :

– Je reviens je vais aux chiottes.

Suigetsu et Sasuke se contentèrent de hocher la tête. Profitant de leur intimité Suigetsu lâcha un petit rire en buvant une gorgée de bière :

– J'adorerais voir sa tronche s'il apprenait qu'il drague Naruto Uzumaki...

Étonné que Suigetsu est reconnu l'Uzumaki, Sasuke laissa paraître une pointe de surprise qui n'échappa à son ami qui ajouta :

– Ouais, on est dans la même promo lui et moi. Je comprends que Jûgo ne l'ait pas reconnu : il a pas mal changé depuis la primaire le blondinet.

Sasuke n'avait racontée qu'à une seule personne ce qui s'était passé 10 ans auparavant, à savoir son ami Suigetsu qui comme Jûgo était allé à la même école que Naruto et Sasuke.

Suigetsu était le seul à qui Sasuke s'était confié sur leur baiser et à quel point il avait été terrifié d'apprécier le contact de son meilleur ami sur ses lèvres. Malgré son jeune âge à l'époque, Suigetsu n'avait jamais compris la peur qu'avait ressentie son ami en embrassant Naruto. Cependant il ne l'avait jamais jugé et avait, en vain, tenté de le convaincre mainte et mainte fois d'allers'expliquer avec le blond.

Jûgo, quant à lui était l'un des nombreux harceleurs de Naruto à l'époque. De ce fait, Suigetsu rêvait réellement de voir la tête qu'il ferait lorsqu'il réaliserait qu'il draguait le petit garçon qu'il traitait comme un déchet quelques années auparavant. Sa réaction serait sûrement explosive, c'était d'ailleurs pour éviter cela que Sasuke avait prétendu ne pas connaître Naruto. Sasuke connaissait bien Jûgo et il savait que toutes ces années passées n'avait pas fait gagner le roux en maturité. Et si Naruto avait conservé ne serait-ce que la moitié de son sang-chaud et sa témérité d'autrefois alors Sasuke savait que leur rencontre se serait finie à coups de poing.

Suigetsu regarda son ami plongé dans ses pensées. Il savait que revoir Naruto, surtout dans cette situation, était très difficile pour le brun. Pour lui, l'homosexualité de Sasuke ne faisait aucun doute, pourtant il ne voulait pas brusquer son ami et préférait attendre que ce dernier le comprenne tout seul ou du moins se l'assume. Après de longues secondes de silence il lui demanda :

– Alors tu vas faire quoi ? Tu te doutais bien que tu allais le revoir, nan ?

– Oui ma mère voulait qu'on passe les voir lui et sa famille, ajouta platement Sasuke en faisant tourner le Whisky dans son verre.

– Ah...murmura Suigetsu d'une voix grave et peinée.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je sais pas comment dire ça...

Sasuke lâcha son verre des yeux et concentra son attention sur le visage sérieux de son ami. Devant l'insistance du regard du brun, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs lâcha d'un coup :

– Les parents de Naruto sont décédés depuis 8 ans...

Sasuke le regarda avec des yeux ronds, laissant son air impassible derrière lui. Il mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser ce que son ami avait dit.

Complètement choqué il laissa retomber son bras placé jusqu'alors sous son menton. Il se souvenait de sa mère qui se plaignait de ne plus pouvoir joindre Kushina que ce soit par messages ou par lettres. Les Uchiha avaient simplement pensé que les Uzumaki avaient déménagé et n'avaient pas pensé à leur donner leur nouveau numéro et adresse. Mais jamais, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que la raison de leur silence était en fait tout simplement leur... mort.

Kushina et Minato, ceux qu'il considérait depuis sa naissance comme ses deuxièmes parents étaient morts ? Malgré toutes les années de séparation Sasuke n'oubliait pas l'affection qu'il leur avait porté et qu'il leur portait encore aujourd'hui. Sans qu'il ne puisse se maîtriser les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Suigetsu posa une main réconfortante dans le dos de Sasuke. Ce dernier demanda d'une voix faible :

– Comment ?

– Meurtre... Ça a fait pas mal de bruit à l'époque, ils n'ont jamais retrouvé le tueur.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, une larme roula silencieusement sur l'une de ses joues plus pâles qu'à la normale. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que Naruto avait pu ressentir à seulement 11 ans. Sasuke se sentit alors horriblement coupable de l'avoir laissé seul à Konoha, sans aucun moyen de les contacter, lui et sa famille. Connaissant ses parents et l'amour qu'ils portaient pour la famille Namikaze-Uzumaki et leur fils, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils auraient adopté l'orphelin. Au lieu de ça Naruto était resté seul... et Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en partie coupable.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour Naruto ? Demanda le brun.

– Je sais qu'il est allé dans un orphelinat. Il en a bavé pendant un moment mais il s'en est remis. En même temps tu connais Naruto, ils'en remet toujours.

Sasuke se contenta d'approuver d'un faible hochement de tête, oui il savait que s'il y avait un être sur terre doué d'un courage sans faille c'était bien Naruto. Qualité pour laquelle il l'avait toujours admiré d'ailleurs. Sasuke se ressaisit, il se redressa et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Il demanda à son ami d'une voix plus ferme :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?

– J'en sais pas plus que toi... On se parle de temps à autre en cours maison est pas vraiment potes.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, les sourcils froncés il songeait à toute vitesse à ce qu'il devait faire. Suigetsu lui donna la réponse :

– Tu devrais aller lui parler.

– Je suis pas prêt, répondit Sasuke en avalant une gorgée de Whisky, détestant se montrer si faible même si c'était devant son confident.

– Tu le seras jamais si tu raisonnes comme ça. Alors porte tes couilles et vas lui parler. Tu me remercieras après !

Après quelques secondes de réflexion Sasuke finit son verre d'un coup et se leva pour se diriger vers la pièce dans laquelle son ami d'enfance s'était réfugié quelques minutes plus tôt. Tout ça sous le sourire de Suigetsu qui savait pertinemment que l'éclipse approchait : la Lune et le Soleil allaient enfin se retrouver.


	4. Chapitre 3

Après avoir demandé à son collègue, un certain Gaara, de le remplacer. Naruto rejoignit la salle réservée aux employés le plus rapidement possible. Dès qu'il y entra il se laissa glisser contre la porte, complètement vidé. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser.

Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha était là, à Konoha. Plus particulièrement _son _Sasuke était là, dans _son_ bar.

Naruto s'était imaginé de nombreuses fois la scène de leur rencontre : certaines fois de façon idéale d'autres de façon désastreuse. Mais de tous ces scénarios, moins crédibles les uns que les autres, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils se retrouveraient ici.

Milles questions assaillirent son esprit alors qu'il essayait de calmer sa respiration haletante. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke faisait là ? S'il venait de rentrer à Konoha comme Naruto le supposait, pourquoi était-il venu fêter son retour avec Suigetsu et Jûgo et pas avec lui ? Pourquoi dans son bar ? Savait-il qu'il y travaillait ? Était-il venu par pure provocation ? Même si cette idée le blessait, le blond préférait qu'il en soit ainsi, Naruto ne pouvait se résoudre à penser que Sasuke était devenu un camé ou un ivrogne comme la majorité des clients de l'_Homokage._

Cet endroit, que le blond associait à la descente aux enfers, n'était pas digne d'un Uchiha et encore actuellement Naruto se faisait violence pour ne pas virer Sasuke du bar à grands coups de pied en lui gueulant de ne jamais plus approcher son cul d'un tel endroit.

Puis Naruto repensa à la façon dont le brun avait nié leur connaissance après la question de Jûgo. En repensant au regard froid que lui avait lancé Sasuke quelques minutes plutôt il se sentit 10 ans en arrière lorsque Sasuke le fuyait comme la peste. En sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il se releva et chancela jusqu'au lavabo, il s'y appuya et se regarda dans la lumière blafarde du miroir. Il faisait peine à voir : les yeux brillants, les cheveux en désordre, les joues et le nez rougis, sa chemise négligemment ouverte. Il eut soudainement honte, comprenant tout de suite le regard noir que Sasuke lui avait lancé. Après tout, retrouver son ami d'enfance – qui l'avait embrassé contre son gré – dans une boîte de nuit homosexuelle, habillé comme un gigolo avait dû le dégoûter. Sasuke devait le prendre pour un vulgaire prostitué et penser qu'il souillait la mémoire de la famille Namikaze-Uzumaki.

À cette pensée Naruto réprima un sanglot et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et ne se rendit compte de la présence de Jûgo seulement quand ce dernier posa ses lèvres humides sur le cou mat avec violence.

Naruto sursauta violemment et repoussa le corps du roux qui se pressait contre lui. Il lui fallut une fraction de seconde pour retrouver ses esprits. Lorsqu'il vit Jûgo le regarder d'un air brûlant de désir, il lui lança d'un air tendu :

– Tire-toi Jûgo, je suis pas d'humeur.

– Comment tu connais mon prénom ? S'interrogea le roux.

Il eut un moment de malaise, Naruto se mordit mentalement les doigts pour cette stupidité de sa part. De son côté Jûgo dévisageait Naruto d'un air suspicieux, son visage lui apparaissant tout à coup très familier. C'est en s'attardant sur ses cicatrices au visage que le Roux fit le lien.

– Uzumaki... T'es ce p'tit con d'Uzumaki !

– Barre-toi je t'ai dit, se contenta de répondre Naruto d'un air venimeux.

Jûgo, ayant ainsi confirmation de l'identité du blond, éclata d'un rire méprisant. Il jeta un regard dégoûté à Naruto et lui dit :

– Tu sais ça m'étonne un peu de te retrouver dans ce trou à merde ! J'ai toujours pensé que tu finirais clodo mais pute, ça je m'y attendais pas.

Naruto serra les dents. D'habitude ce genre d'insultes lui passaient au-dessus de la tête, mais ce soir-là, peut-être parce qu'il imaginait bien Sasuke prononcer ses mots, elles lui faisaient particulièrement mal. Comprenant vite que leur échange allait tourner au vinaigre s'il restait là, Naruto préféra prendre la direction de la porte. Au moment où il allait saisir la poignée, la main de Jûgo lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers lui. Le roux plaqua le visage de Naruto contre le mur crasseux de la salle mal éclairée, une main appuyant violemment sur la nuque du blond pour le maintenir en place. Le roux approcha son visage de l'oreille de sa victime et lui chuchota d'une voix chaude qui donna des hauts-le-cœur à l'Uzumaki :

– Alors comme ça tu profites de ta belle gueule pour arrondir tes fins de mois ? Tu sais quoi ? Même si tu me dégoûtes, j'ai quand même bien envie de te goûter parce que je dois avouer que ton petit cul me fait bander.

Pour appuyer ses propos Jûgo pressa sa virilité déjà dure contre les fesses de Naruto. Ce dernier, sortant de son état de choc, commença enfin à montrer sa résistance. Il se dégagea de la prise du grand roux d'un revers de bras.

– Ne me touche pas, fils de pute ! S'écria le blond en se précipitant vers la porte.

Malgré ses 1 m 85 et sa musculature bien développée, Naruto savait pertinemment qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face au monstre que représentait Jûgo, il opta donc pour la fuite. Mais profitant du fait que le blond lui tourne le dos, Jûgo lui attrapa à nouveau la nuque et claqua violemment le crâne de l'Uzumaki contre un des murs. Naruto, complètement sonné, glissa au sol en sentant du sang couler d'un côté de sa tête.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits Naruto était au sol, Jûgo assis à califourchon sur lui. Alors que le blond se débattait comme il pouvait, Jûgo posa son énorme main sur la bouche de l'Uzumaki pour étouffer les appels à l'aide déchirants que ce dernier poussait. Alors que Naruto étouffait sous la pression, il sentit la main libre de Jûgo défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Tout en lui murmurant d'une voix douce heureuse :

– Je vais te prendre comme personne t'as jamais pris Uzumaki... Je vais t'enculer si fort que tes cris réveilleront tes parents de l'au-delà.

Après avoir déboutonné intégralement sa chemise, Jûgo commença à lécher le torse bronzé désormais à sa disposition. Il passa ensuite sa main dans le pantalon de Naruto et commença à parcourir la virilité de sa victime de ses larges doigts. Le blond poussait de longs gémissements d'horreur alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Il avait déjà été agressé par de nombreux clients mais il avait toujours fini par avoir le dessus et se tirait systématiquement des mauvais coups. Mais là Naruto savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre les 2 m 10 et les 120kg de muscles du roux. Il n'aurait jamais songé être violé sur le sol de cette pièce qu'il traversait avec insouciance depuis 6 mois.

En sentant les doigts moites de Jûgo contre son intimité, il fut saisi de hauts-le-corps réprimés par la main de son agresseur qui lui couvrait toujours la bouche et le nez. Fermant les yeux, Naruto supplia intérieurement pour que tout s'arrête : le temps, même sa vie... tout du moment que cette torture prenait fin. Alors qu'il priait un Dieu auquel il ne croyait plus depuis longtemps, Naruto entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna son visage vers la porte pour voir l'identité de son sauveur.

Évidemment.

Évidemment se tenait là, la dernière personne que Naruto voulait voir à ce moment. Hélas c'était évidemment un beau brun à la peau porcelaine qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte les regardait avec choc.

* * *

Sasuke prit son courage à deux mains avant de pousser la porte. Il allait enfin avoir la discussion qu'il aurait dû avoir avec Naruto 10 ans auparavant. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, le spectacle sous ses yeux le pétrifia. Laissant tomber le visage inexpressif des Uchiha pour la troisième fois de la soirée, il entrouvrit sa mâchoire en signe d'incompréhension.

Par terre Jûgo embrassait Naruto. Plus que ça il _tripotait _Naruto. Si Naruto le regardait, Jûgo, lui, n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, trop occupé à couvrir de suçons le cou bronzé du blond. Pendant une fraction de seconde Sasuke pensa qu'il les avait surpris pendant qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air dans un acte, certes violent, mais parfaitement consenti. Le brun s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à tourner les talons pour leur laisser leur intimité.

Puis Sasuke remarqua le sang qui m'acculait une partie des cheveux de Naruto, puis la main de Jûgo qui le bâillonnait... il remarqua les tremblements incontrôlables qui agitaient le corps du blond. Enfin ce qui finit de le convaincre fût le regard que Naruto lui jetait. Ses yeux azurs emplis de larmes renfermaient toute la supplication et l'agonie du monde. Un regard qui suppliait littéralement pour de son aide ; un regard qui hanterait Sasuke pendant longtemps.

Complètement sous le choc, réalisant enfin qu'un viol se déroulait sous ses yeux, Sasuke sortit de sa léthargie pour lâcher dans un râle haineux, bestial :

– Jûgo!

Surpris, ce dernier arrêta aussitôt ses baisers et ses mouvements de main sur la verge de Naruto. Il leva la tête pour voir qu'il l'appelait. Alors que Sasuke se précipitait vers les deux pour éloigner Jûgo, Naruto le devança. Profitant du relâchement de Jûgo, le blond mordit violemment la main du roux avant de lui donner un violent coup de tête dans le nez. Le nez du violeur se brisa dans un bruit écœurant. Jûgo poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha aussitôt Naruto pour se tenir le nez d'où un flot de sang s'échappait déjà.

Naruto finit de se débarrasser de son agresseur en lui balançant un grand coup de pied dans le bas ventre. Ce dernier fût projeté loin de lui. Jûgo se releva vite, cramponnant douloureusement son érection encore bien présente. Son regard se porta vers Naruto toujours à terre. Puis il croisa le regard déchaîné de Sasuke. Il comprit rapidement que malgré son gabarit il ne pourrait pas avoir le dessus sur Naruto et Sasuke cumulés. Tremblant de rage, le roux se dirigea vers la sortie avant de lâcher, une main toujours sur le nez :

– Tu vas me le payer cher Uzumaki !

Dès que son agresseur eut quitté la pièce Naruto, encore secoué de tremblements et haletant, se releva avec difficulté et tituba vers l'évier. Là, il saisit les bords du robinet si fort que les jointures de ses mains blanchirent, il vomit le peu que son estomac contenait entre deux quintes de toux.

Alors que le corps de Naruto continuait d'être saisi de spasmes incontrôlables et que des larmes glissaient sur le visage anormalement pâle du blond, Sasuke, en recul, assistait à la scène dans un silence de mort, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Son ami d'enfance avait failli être violé sur le sol qu'il foulait actuellement et voir la fragilité physique et mentale dont le blond était victime le torturait de l'intérieur.

Il s'approcha doucement de Naruto et leva le bras pour poser une main réconfortante dans son dos en guise de soutien. Mais avant qu'il puisse le touchait, Naruto le repoussa violemment. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et chassa ses larmes à coup de frénétiques battements de cils. D'une voix transformée par la haine et la peur, il demanda :

– C'est toi qui lui a demandé de faire ça, pas vrai ?

– Tu sais bien que non... Répondit Sasuke à mi-voix.

En effet Naruto savait que non, malgré les différends qu'ils pouvaient avoir, Sasuke n'aurait jamais pu préméditer un viol. Jamais.

Après un grognement de rage, Naruto se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se remettre complètement. Il se regarda dans le miroir, il faisait peur à voir : le visage encore ruisselant d'eau, d'une pâleur qui pourrait rivaliser avec celle de Sasuke, les cheveux collés par le sang qui avait coulé le long de son cou et de son torse. Il remarqua par ailleurs que sa chemise déboutonnée par Jûgo était toujours ouverte. Il s'empressa de la refermer alors que la voix plate mêlée d'une touche d'inquiétude de Sasuke lui demanda :

– Est-ce que ça va ?

– Je pète le feu, ça se voit pas ? cracha Naruto avec sarcasme. Tu remercieras ton pote de ma part.

– Naruto... Commença Sasuke.

– Ah parce que maintenant tu me connais ? hurla Naruto en lui jetant un regard sauvage.

Sasuke ferma la bouche et le regarda sans un mot. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était justement pour éviter ce genre de situation qu'il avait prétendu ne pas le connaître. Cela n'aurait fait qu'enrager Naruto d'avantage.

De son côté le blond attrapa une vieille serviette qui traînait près de l'évier, il la roula en boule et la plaça sur le côté de sa tête ensanglantée dans le but de ralentir le débit de sang qui s'en écoulait. Il regarda le visage de son ami d'enfance, encore surpris qu'il se tienne devant lui. Après de longues secondes de silence passées à se dévisager, Naruto fût évidemment le premier à perdre patience, d'une voix fatiguée il posa la question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis leur rencontre :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Sasuke ?

– Je suis venu te parler, répondit le brun après quelques secondes de silence.

Naruto serra le poing et le fusilla du regard. Sasuke savait très bien qu'il ne lui demandait pas ce qu'il faisait dans cette pièce mais ce qu'il faisait dans ce bar et plus généralement ce qu'il faisait à Konoha.

– Tu m'excuseras mais je suis pas trop d'humeur à papoter là.

Sur ces mots, Naruto se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsque Sasuke lui attrapa le bras, il se pétrifia et tourna la tête vers le brun qui affichait maintenant une mine mal à l'aise :

– Je... J'ai appris pour tes parents... Toutes mes condoléances.

Naruto le regarda les yeux ronds, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ces mots-là. De son côté Sasuke se maudissait mentalement, quel idiot... Alors que son ami venait d'échapper à une tentative de viol tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire c'était mentionner la mort de ses parents.

La figure étonnée de Naruto se mua en rage. Il se dégagea violemment de la poigne de Sasuke :

– Ouais merci, t'as juste quoi... 8 ans de retard ?

– Je suis désolé...

– Ne t'excuse pas, Sasuke. Toi et toute ta famille, je vous ai longtemps haï pour ne pas avoir été là quand j'avais le plus besoin de vous, pour m'avoir abandonné alors que vous vous disiez ma seconde famille... Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que vous en vouloir ne servait à rien. Et je devrais même vous remercier parce que c'est grâce à vous que j'ai compris que dans ce bas monde on ne peut compter que sur soi-même.

Sur ces mots il quitta la salle sans regarder derrière lui, laissant Sasuke debout dans la salle mal éclairée. Ce dernier voulait courir après le blond, lui crier qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il ne s'excuserait jamais assez pour ne pas avoir été là pour lui. Mais il resta là, immobile sous la lumière vacillante de l'ampoule nue au plafond, et regarda Naruto le fuir comme lui l'avait fui quelques années auparavant.

Paralysé devant cet inversement des places il observa le Soleil fuir la Lune.


	5. Chapitre 4

Lorsque Naruto quitta la salle, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Suigetsu. Ce dernier le dévisagea, choqué par son état : une partie du crâne en sang et l'air maladif.

– Ça va, Naruto ?

Naruto ne lui répondit pas se contentant de le contourner et de se diriger vers la sortie de l'_Homokage_ sans même prévenir ses collègues.

Suigetsu le suivit du regard avec étonnement avant de pousser la porte dont le blond venait de sortir. Il y trouva Sasuke l'air hagard, planté en plein milieu de la salle. Suigetsu, remarquant des traces de sang sur le sol crasseux, s'écria :

– Bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? J'avais dit lui parler pas lui casser la gueule !

– C'est pas moi qui ait fait ça ! Répliqua Sasuke en le fusillant du regard.

Suigetsu fit rapidement le lien, pour vérifier sa thèse il demanda simplement :

– Naruto et Jûgo se sont battus ?

– Il est où d'ailleurs ce bâtard ? Éluda Sasuke d'une voix tremblante de colère.

Le jeune aux cheveux blancs regarda son ami avec surprise, jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler avec autant de rage dans la voix.

– Je sais pas, quand je l'ai vu il était en sang et se dirigeait vers la sortie. J'ai même pas eu le temps de le retenir.

Sasuke serra la mâchoire et insista :

– Il habite où ?

– Putain, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Jûgo avait le nez pété ? Pourquoi Naruto avait la tête d'un mec qui vient de se faire violer ?

Sasuke jeta un regard douloureux à Suigetsu avant de baisser les yeux. Aussitôt son ami pâli :

– _Masaka_*... Ne me dis pas que Jûgo a... ?

Sasuke se contenta de hocher sèchement la tête pour confirmer ses doutes. Suigetsu resta bouche bée. Sasuke continua :

– Mais il n'a pas eut le temps de...

Il ne pût se résoudre à prononcer la fin de sa phrase, mais à l'air mi-soulagé mi-préoccupé de Suigetsu, Sasuke sut qu'il avait compris.

– Bon, son adresse tu l'as ?

Suigetsu regarda avec dépit. Il savait pertinemment que même s'il ne lui donnait pas l'adresse, Sasuke la trouverait tout seul, quitte à frapper à toutes les portes de la ville. Suigetsu lui donna donc l'adresse il n'en fallut pas plus à Sasuke pour quitter la boîte de nuit au pas de course laissant l'Hôzuki en plan, plongé dans ses pensées.

Le jeune homme aux yeux violet avait toujours su que Jûgo était une brute espèce dont le cerveau était de loin son muscle le moins développé, mais de là à penser qu'il était un violeur potentiel... Suigetsu ferma les yeux, se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il secoua la tête, il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke dans un tel état de rage, il espéra que l'Uchiha n'irait pas trop loin avec le roux : il ne s'inquiétait non pas pour le sort de Jûgo mais plutôt pour les répercussions qui pourraient tomber sur le brun.

Finalement Suigetsu lâcha un petit sourire : Sasuke n'avait pas changé, les seuls moments où il s'abandonnait à ses émotions c'était lorsqu'il était question de Naruto. Il savait également que l'Uzumaki surmonterait cette nouvelle épreuve avec la même force et détermination qui lui avait permis de se relever de toutes les autres. D'autant plus que cette fois Sasuke serait là pour le soutenir.

* * *

Moins de 15min plus tard, Sasuke se tenait devant la porte de Jûgo qu'il martelait à grands coups jusqu'à ce que le roux lui ouvre.

Jûgo apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, une poche de glace sur le nez. Il regarda Sasuke avant de lâcher d'un air las :

– Écoute Sasuke, je sais que j'ai déconné... Mais tu sais, avec l'alcool dans le sang tu te sens tout permis...

À ces quelques mots dits avec tellement de détachement, tout le sang froid de Sasuke s'évapora. Il attrapa le roux par le col et le poussa dans son propre appartement pour le plaquer contre le mur. Croisant le regard dément de Sasuke, Jûgo se pétrifia et laissa tomber sa poche de glace. Il balbutia :

– Allez mec... Il s'est rien passé. Et c'est pas comme s'il l'avait pas cherché non plus. On parle de cet abruti d'Uzumaki quand même, chuis sûr qu'il s'en souvient déjà plus !

Le premier coup de poing d'une longue série s'écrasa sur le visage du roux. Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé la violence. Depuis qu'il était né les seules fois qu'il l'utilisait c'était dans le même but : venger et protéger Naruto, et ce encore aujourd'hui.

Il abattit son poing inlassablement sur le visage de l'agresseur qui se transformait petit à petit en une grossière bouillie ensanglantée. Lorsque Jûgo fût au bord de l'inconscience, Sasuke approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du colosse aux pieds d'argile et murmura :

– Ne t'approche plus jamais de lui.

Jûgo éclata d'un rire entrecoupé de gémissements de douleur. En crachant un peu de sang, il lâcha avec un sourire moqueur :

– Y a 10 ans aussi tu agissais comme son chevalier servant... Je comprendrais jamais la fascination que t'as pour cette petite pute...

Avec toute la force qu'il possédait, Sasuke lança une dernière fois son poing contre la figure de son adversaire, l'envoyant dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Il se releva un peu libéré. Alors qu'il laissait un Jûgo évanoui sur son propre sol, il quitta l'appartement en fermant la porte derrière lui.

En sortant de l'immeuble, il frissonna quand l'air frais de l'automne vint lui mordre le visage. Il fourra ses mains ensanglantées dans ses poches et prit la direction de la demeure Uchiha qu'il ré-habitait depuis le matin seulement.

En traversant les rues si familières de Konoha il laissa son esprit vagabonder, ses pensées se tournèrent inéluctablement vers un blond aux yeux bleus.

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou se mordre les doigts de n'avoir aucun moyen de recontacter le blond. Il voulait savoir comment il allait, être là pour lui. Il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de parler il voulait simplement être à ses côtés pour que Naruto sache qu'il n'était plus tout seul. Et en même temps il se disait que c'était peut-être mieux qu'ils ne se revoient pas avant un petit moment. Vu la façon dont le blond l'avait retrouvé et rejeté, Sasuke comprenait bien qu'il fallait leur laisser un peu de temps à tous les deux.

De toute manière il allait obligatoirement se revoir, en effet Sasuke se rappela que Suigetsu avait mentionné que le blond était dans sa promotion. Or Sasuke allait justement rejoindre la fac et la promotion de Suigetsu. En revenant dans sa ville natale Sasuke savait qu'il allait devoir rejoindre l'Université de Konoha et ainsi devoir rattraper le retard d'un mois qu'il avait par rapport aux autres. Rien d'effrayant vu son talent naturel pour les études.

Les mains toujours enfoncées dans les poches, Sasuke se demandait comment il allait pouvoir gérer le fait qu'il verrait Naruto tous les jours à l'Université. Il se demanda s'il fallait mieux ignorer le blond, faire semblant que cette soirée à _l'Homokage _et leur amitié n'avaient jamais existé ou plutôt restaurer les liens qui avaient été brisé 10 ans auparavant.

Arrivé chez lui, il patienta quelques secondes en scrutant le fronton central de sa maison. Il lui restait un dernier problème : il allait devoir annoncer à ses parents le décès de leurs meilleurs amis.

* * *

Naruto ne prit même pas la peine d'aller chercher sa veste et le reste de ses affaires dans son casier. Il voulait fuir cet endroit au plus vite. Il détestait _l'Homokage _ encore plus qu'avant, ce qu'il lui aurait paru inconcevable quelques heures plus tôt.

Habituellement c'était son collègue Gaara qui le ramenait en voiture après leur service. Mais étant parti plus tôt et n'ayant pas son portefeuille pour payer un taxi, Naruto allait être forcé de rentrer à pied. Il courut le plus vite en direction de son appartement, d'une part pour se protéger du froid de la fin d'automne mais surtout car il ne rêvait actuellement que d'une chose : prendre une douche et s'enfermer à double tour dans son appartement pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

À bout de souffle alors qu'il n'avait pas fait les 2/3 du trajet, Naruto s'arrêta à proximité d'une fontaine publique où il s'aspergea le visage d'eau. En se passant une main dans les cheveux il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient encore poisseux de sang. Sans même penser au fait que c'était un aller simple vers un bon rhume, Naruto passa sa tête sous le jet d'eau et se frotta énergiquement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se reste plus une trace de sang. Il se redressa et secoua la tête énergiquement à la façon d'un chien qui s'ébroue. Il reprit le chemin de son appartement, ses pensées tourbillonnants dans sa tête. Devant le trop plein d'émotions de cette soirée, Naruto décida de ne plus se faire à attention à son cerveau survolté. Préférant reporter la mission de trier toutes les informations de la soirée à plus tard, il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma, levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

Le noir de la nuit lui rappela malgré lui les yeux onyx de Sasuke. Il jeta rageusement sa clope à moitié entamée sur le sol avant de l'écraser. Il voulait juste tout oublier, au moins pour ce soir. Aussitôt Naruto trouva le moyen de libérer son esprit le temps d'une soirée. Il regarda sa montre : 2h08. Parfait ! Sans plus d'hésitation il bifurqua de sa destination originelle.

Il prit le chemin de la maison de Tenten où il savait que la fête battait encore son plein.

* * *

_*Masaka : C'est pas vrai..._


	6. Chapitre 5

Une dizaine minutes plus tard Naruto arriva devant la porte de sa camarade. Il entendit d'ici les rires et la musique qui résonnaient dans la maison.

Avant de toquer et il inspecta rapidement son aspect, vérifiant que rien ne pourrait trahir son travail à l'_Homokage_ ou - pire encore - sa ''mésaventure''. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il portait toujours sa tenue de serveur. Ce style qui moulait toutes les courbes de son corps musclé n'avait rien à voir avec son style habituel, qui était bien plus détendu. Il lâcha un juron, puis se résigna : si ses amis posaient des questions il n'aurait qu'à inventer un énième mensonge et il ferait de même si on le questionnait à propos de ses cheveux encore humides.

Il finit par appuyer sur la sonnette. Quand la porte s'ouvrit il plaqua son fameux sourire sur son visage encore un peu pâle. En face de lui Tenten avait l'air relativement sobre malgré l'heure tardive, elle dévisagea Naruto une fraction de seconde avant de pousser un petit cri de surprise. Elle se jeta à son cou en criant :

– Naruto je pensais pas que tu viendrais ! Ça me fait trop plaisir !

Contrairement au début de sa scolarité, Naruto était à présent très populaire et particulièrement apprécié, peut-être à cause de son rire communicatif, son humour ou sa personnalité chaleureuse.  
Les filles étaient très tactiles avec lui et lui de même. Sa bisexualité les mettait étonnement en confiance et ce statut privilégié suscitait la jalousie des membres masculins de la promo. Naruto lui offrit un sourire rayonnant :

– J'ai fini mes révisions du coup je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de décompresser un peu. Désolé de débarquer à l'improviste !

– Imbécile, tu sais très bien que t'es toujours le bienvenu. Les autres vont être trop contents de te voir !

Elle attrapa sa main et le tira vers le salon.  
En entrant dans la salle d'où venait la musique et les bruits de discussions, Tenten s'exclama :

– Regardez qui nous a finalement fait le plaisir de sa présence.

Tous tournèrent leurs yeux vers elle, lorsqu'ils découvrirent Naruto à ses côtés, ils levèrent tous leurs boissons en criant un grand "Naruto !". Naruto éclata de rire quand ses amis commencèrent à scander son nom, déjà les souvenirs de sa sombre soirée quittaient son esprit alors qu'il s'avançait dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la pièce.

Aussitôt ses deux meilleurs amis, Sakura et Kiba s'approchèrent de lui. Kiba passa un bras sur les épaules de son ami et s'écria, déjà bien entamé par l'alcool :

– Putain ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là ! Ça me faisait trop mal de m'amuser ici alors que toi t'étais tout seul à réviser dans ta vieille piaule.

– Ma ''vieille piaule'' t'emmerde Kiba.

Sakura, une jeune fille aux yeux émeraude et dont la couleur de cheveux naturelle tirait étrangement vers le rose, ne laissa pas le temps à Kiba de répondre :

– C'est quoi cette tenue ?

Naruto tenta de prendre un sourire détendu et ironisa :

– Mon nouveau style, tu aimes ?

– Moi j'adore ! Je savais pas que t'était aussi bien foutu, s'écria Tenten d'une voix aiguë qui avait entendu la conversation alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

– Moi aussi je kiffe ! Ça te fait un de ces p'tits culs, s'écria Kiba d'une voix fluette imitant Tenten qui lui répondit par un doigt d'honneur.

Naruto éclata d'un rire un peu forcé devant la scène. Sakura en profita pour demander :

– Ça va Naruto ? T'as l'air un peu pâle.

– Elle a pas tort t'es blanc comme un linge ! Continua Kiba son sourire tombant légèrement.

Aussitôt Naruto se passa une main derrière la tête et lâcha un petit rire penaud :

– Nan c'est rien, c'est les révisions. Mon cerveau est pas habitué à travailler autant.

– Tu m'étonnes, ironisa Kiba dans un éclat de rire.

Sakura, quant à elle, donna un grand coup sur la tête du blond comme elle avait l'habitude de faire.

– T'aurais dû rester au lit au lieu de débarquer ici, imbécile !

Sakura se comportait comme la mère qu'il avait perdue il y a huit ans. Elle lui faisait d'ailleurs énormément penser à Kushina. Derrière leurs tempéraments de feu, elles n'aspiraient qu'au bonheur et au bien être du blond.

Alors que Naruto frotta la bosse que Sakura avait laissée sur sa tête en ronchonnant, Kiba reprit :

– L'écoute pas Naruto t'as bien fait de venir ! Tu mérites bien de te détendre un peu après tout ce taf !

Alors que Kiba et Sakura retournaient à la discussion qu'ils avaient avant l'arrivée du blond, Ino – une belle blonde aux yeux bleus – s'approcha de Naruto dans une démarche sensuelle et lui dit d'une voix mielleuse :

– Salut beau-gosse, je t'ai pas trop manqué depuis vendredi ?

– Évidemment que si, ma belle. Mes pensées n'allaient que vers tes beaux yeux bleus, répondit Naruto avec un clin d'œil charmeur.

Aussitôt ils éclatèrent de rire. Naruto et Ino avaient toujours eut une relation fusionnelle, se draguant ironiquement et se chamaillant comme deux amoureux alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'entre eux il n'y avait et n'aurait rien d'autre qu'une franche amitié – Ino étant par ailleurs en couple –.

La blonde était d'ailleurs la seule à savoir qu'il travaillait à l'_Homokage_ car elle s'y était rendue une fois avec ses amies pour le ''délire'' pour reprendre ses mots. Qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise quand Naruto lui apporta son verre. Après de longues supplications de la part du blond, Ino accepta de garder le secret contre la promesse qu'il ferait tout pour quitter son travail le plus vite possible et en entendant ferait attention à lui.

Elle regarda Naruto du pied à la tête avant de lui demander à voix basse :

– C'est ta tenue de serveur, non ? T'as pas eu le temps de changer ?

Naruto ne put empêcher sa bouche et ses sourcils de se crisper. Aussitôt Ino s'écria e levant les mains :

– Ok, ok j'ai compris : sujet sensible.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers la table de la cuisine où reposaient une dizaine de bouteilles d'alcool diverse et varié. Elle versa un fond de vodka dans un gobelet et lui tendit en ajouta :

– T'as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un verre.

– Et pas qu'un seul, marmonna Naruto en rejetant sa tête en arrière pour laisser l'alcool lui brûler la gorge.

* * *

Naruto était bien, très bien. Il se sentait léger, étrangement libre. Il laissa son corps bouger au rythme de la musique, les yeux fermés. Il avait l'agréable impression que ses sensations étaient décuplées. Il savait qu'en début de soirée il était tourmenté mais maintenant il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi. Oui, Naruto était ivre. Après de longues minutes de danse endiablée et foutrement sexy selon les filles de la soirée, il sortit de la piste de danse improvisée pour se diriger vers la cuisine d'un pas chancelant. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il était arrivé et pourtant il avait largement dépassé sa limite : il avait fini une dizaine de bières et une autre dizaine de verres.

Kiba, lui, avait arrêté de boire quand il avait remarqué que Naruto enchaînait les verres. Il savait qu'à ce rythme là quelqu'un allait devoir ramener l'Uzumaki chez lui et il préférait être cette personne. Lui et Sakura le tenaient à l'œil, préoccupés. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu leur ami dans cet état là. Depuis précisément deux ans : sa période de débauche durant laquelle Naruto noyait ses idées noires dans l'alcool, la drogue et le sexe. Impuissants, Sakura et Kiba avaient assisté à la lente descente aux enfers de leur ami. Cependant après plusieurs mois de dépravation, Naruto s'était repris en main grâce à l'aide de ces deux meilleurs amis et de trois autres proches.

Actuellement Naruto était clean : depuis maintenant deux ans il n'avait plus retouché à la drogue et buvait raisonnablement. Voilà pourquoi le comportement du blond inquiétait Sakura et Kiba : Naruto ne s'était pas mis dans un tel état depuis sa ''dépression''. Le revoir enchaîner les verres et les cigarettes montrait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quand Naruto alla se servir un nouveau verre de whisky, Kiba intervint. L'Inuzuka arriva derrière son ami et saisit la bouteille que le blond tenait.

– Vas-y mollo sur la bouteille mec, t'es déjà complètement mort.

– Peuh... N'importe quoi, je connais ma limite, balbutia Naruto d'une voix pâteuse.

– Ta limite ? Naruto tu tiens à peine debout, ta limite tu l'as franchi depuis bien longtemps.

Naruto se contenta de le fusiller du regard lui reprenant la bouteille des mains. Agacé par le regard désapprobateur de Kiba, Naruto porta directement la bouteille de Jack Daniel's à ses lèvres et but de longues rasades par pure provocation. Kiba lui arracha une nouvelle fois la bouteille des mains en lui gueulant :

– Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'as envie de faire un coma ou quoi ?!

– C'est pas toi qui m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me détende ? Marmonna le blond.

Kiba regarda son ami au regard embrumé avec un air préoccupé. Naruto avait toujours été un fêtard mais depuis qu'il était sorti de sa phase de débauche il ne se mettait plus de race, préférant plutôt prendre soin des personnes tombant ivres-mortes – autrement dit Kiba la plupart du temps.

L'Inuzuka savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'Uzumaki et il était bien déterminé à savoir quoi.

– Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Naruto ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas retomber là-dedans.

Malgré son esprit embrouillé, Naruto comprit immédiatement ce que son meilleur ami sous-entendait en disant cela. Il entra dans une colère noire. De quel droit Kiba utilisait cette partie de sa vie contre lui ?

– Tu me fais chier Kiba, grogna le blond en le repoussant violemment.

Naruto s'apprêtait à coller son poing sur la joue de son meilleur ami qui commençait sérieusement à les lui briser quand soudain Sai, un des étudiants de son Académie, entra dans son champ de vision. Naruto oublia complètement Kiba et tituba vers le brun à la peau pâle.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il plaqua Sai contre un mur, colla son bassin contre celui du brun et sans aucune pudeur commença à l'embrasser à pleine bouche dans un baiser passionné. Sai, bien que surpris, embrassa Naruto en retour et ce, sous le regard de toute la salle. Tout le monde savait que Naruto et Sai étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler des _sex-friends_, pourtant c'était la première fois que les deux montraient ce côté ''charnel'' de leur relation aux yeux de tous.

Quand Naruto commença à s'attaquer à son cou, Sai fût certain que quelque chose n'allait pas. Habituellement le blond était le plus pudique des deux, lorsque Sai lui adressait des remarques ou gestes ambiguës en public Naruto virait au rouge tomate et détournait la tête, un spectacle qui amusait énormément Sai. Alors voir le blond aussi démonstratif - autrement dit : en train de lui lécher sensuellement le cou devant tous les convives – avait le don d'étonner Sai.

– Naruto ?

– Mmh ? lâcha le blond le visage toujours enfoui dans le cou de son amant.

– Ça va ?

– On ne peut mieux, pourquoi ? Répondit Naruto en mangeant ses mots.

Naruto releva les yeux du cou de Sai pour le regarder d'un regard brûlant et brumeux. Sai avait remarqué que Naruto était bourré ce qui expliquait en partie son comportement. Saoul Naruto était du genre à crier très fort, rigoler pour rien, avoir des idées saugrenues et surtout être très excité. Mais jamais au point de se jeter sur Sai devant tous les autres.

– T'es pas comme ça d'habitude...

– Pose pas de questions, lui intima Naruto dans un murmure.

En sentant Naruto lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille, son point sensible, Sai ferma les yeux et lâcha un gémissement de bien être, renversant sa tête en arrière. Il n'allait sûrement pas se plaindre de l'audace nouvelle de son amant et comptait bien profiter de cette impudence qui l'excitait particulièrement.

Naruto était conscient qu'il n'agissait pas comme d'habitude, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, il éprouvait un besoin incompréhensible d'avoir l'attention sexuelle de Sai ce soir. Peut-être était ce parce qu'il avait revu Sasuke ou qu'il voulait oublier ce que Jûgo lui avait fait en couchant _volontairement_ avec quelqu'un.

Au bout de quelques minutes le baiser devint de plus en plus brûlant et passionné. Alors que Sai commençait à passer ses mains sous la chemise de Naruto, ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna vers l'une des chambres de la maison sous les sifflements hilares de leurs amis qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la scène – Ino avait d'ailleurs immortalisé le moment en filmant leurs échanges langoureux.

Arrivés dans l'intimité de la chambre, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, continuant leurs baisers ardents. Alors que Naruto commença à ouvrir sa chemise, Sai passa une main dans le boxer du blond. Naruto s'immobilisa immédiatement, son souffle mourut entre ses lèvres. A la place de Sai il voyait au-dessus de lui Jûgo qui le bâillonnait et palper son sexe de ses mains calleuses.

En sentant tout le corps du blond se crisper à ce geste habituellement reçu avec beaucoup de plaisir, Sai s'apprêtait à demander à son partenaire ce qui n'allait pas. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard terrifié et embué de Naruto, il retira immédiatement sa main du boxer de son partenaire. Pensant être allé trop vite, Sai s'apprêtait à s'excuser et rassurer le blond. Mais Naruto ne lui en laissa pas le temps, dans un haut-le-cœur il se redressa vivement. Sous le regard interrogatif et inquiet de Sai, il se dégagea du lit. S'aidant des meubles et la respiration affolée, il sortit de la chambre aussi vite que ses pas vacillants lui permettaient.

Dans le couloir il se retrouva nez à nez avec Kiba qui le cherchait. Sans plus réfléchir Naruto tomba dans les bras de son meilleur ami, en s'écroulant de tout son poids il emporta Kiba dans sa chute. A présent par terre, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Kiba, l'Uzumaki laissa tomber son masque souriant. L'alcool, la fatigue, le stress accumulé, les souvenirs de son agression et ses retrouvailles épouvantables avec Sasuke eurent raison de Naruto qui éclata en sanglots sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Kiba était sous le choc, il connaissait Naruto depuis qu'ils étaient enfants pourtant c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il voyait son meilleur ami pleurait ou même montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. La première avait été à la mort de ses parents. Devant la rareté de l'instant, Kiba enlaça son meilleur ami qui pleurait de tout son soûl sur son épaule. Il était presque soulagé que Naruto craque enfin, il était convaincu que laisser sortir toutes les émotions que le blond avait si longtemps dissimuler lui ferait le plus grand bien. Alors qu'il sentait les larmes du blond humidifier son T-Shirt, Kiba tenta de calmer ses pleurs heurtés en lui disant des phrases rassurantes et maladroites. Finalement l'Inuzuka cria le prénom de Sakura estimant qu'elle parviendrait mieux que lui à calmer le blond tremblant dans ses bras. Sakura arriva quelques secondes plus tard, elle écarquilla les yeux devant la scène mais ne posa de questions. Elle se contenta de s'accroupir devant les deux garçons avant de les prendre tous les deux dans ses bras.

– Tout va bien, Naruto, tout va bien, chuchota la jeune femme en berçant leur étreinte.

– Oui ça va aller, vieux, on est là pour toi, compléta Kiba.

Naruto, enlacés par les deux personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille, se sentit bien. Rassuré, il se laissa glisser dans les bras de l'inconscience.


	7. Chapitre 6

Naruto se sentait mal. Horriblement mal. Il avait la nausée et avait l'impression qu'on lui martelait le crâne à coup d'enclume. Il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner dans les brumes du sommeil, mais un bruit de verre cassé l'obligea à ouvrir un œil. Qu'il referma rapidement en gémissant à cause de la lumière du soleil qui lui grilla la pupille. Après quelques secondes et en entendant quelqu'un jurer bruyamment, Naruto rouvrit les yeux cette fois plus précautionneusement.

Il remarqua avec étonnement qu'il se trouvait dans son minuscule studio, allongé sur son lit tout habillé. Se redressant légèrement en grognant, il essaya de chercher dans son cerveau embrouillé comment il avait pu se retrouver ici. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas de la soirée, il se rappelait vaguement être allé à la fête de Tenten et y avoir bu, beaucoup trop bu.

Soudain Kiba apparut dans son champ de vision, dans l'une de ses mains il tenait un verre d'eau où se diluait un Efferalgan et dans l'autre une tasse de café fumant. Le brun tendit d'abord le verre d'eau que Naruto avala en grimaçant au goût amer du médicament. Il saisit ensuite la tasse de café.

– Merci... Marmonna Naruto, une main sur sa tête qui le faisait toujours souffrir.

– T'as vu comme je suis au petit soin ? Je suis vraiment le meilleur ami du monde. Par contre tu m'excuseras mais en faisant le café j'ai cassé quelques verres.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, Kiba et sa maladresse légendaire. Il but une gorgée de café pour s'humidifier la gorge :

– Au petit soin ? Tu déconnes là, tu m'as même pas retiré mes chaussures avant de me jeter sur mon lit. En plus tu me dois bien ça vu le nombre de fois où je t'ai ramené chez toi alors que t'étais complètement rétamé.

– Ouais, justement j'aime pas qu'on échange les rôles, râla Kiba. J'ai galéré à te ramener, tu sais que tu pèses ton poids quand même, heureusement que Neji m'a aidé. Ah oui d'ailleurs j'ai squatté ton canapé cette nuit.

Devant le regard interrogatif de Naruto, il se justifia :

– Je voulais pas que tu t'étouffes dans ton vomi en dormant !

– Tu sais très bien que je ne vomis jamais quand je bois, répondit Naruto d'une voix lasse.

– Bon ok, j'avoue je suis resté parce qu'il faut qu'on parle, répondit le brun d'un air qu'il voulait sérieux.

– Qu'on parle de quoi ?

– De ton comportement d'hier.

– Quel comportement ?

– Naruto joue pas au con avec moi, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

– Non justement je vois pas, je me souviens de que dalle. Et arrête de gueuler, j'ai la tête qui va exploser.

Kiba soupira d'exaspération.

– Je parle du fait que t'es enchaîné les verres comme l'ado dépressif que tu étais il y a deux ans. Ça nous a bien foutu la trouille avec Sakura.

Naruto réalisait bien que c'était de loin sa pire gueule de bois depuis bien longtemps, il avait vraiment dû boire plus que de raison. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et redoutant la réponse, il demanda :

– J'ai rien fait d'humiliant j'espère.

– A part sucer la pomme de Sai devant tout le salon...

– QUOI ? J'ai sucé quoi ? Cria Naruto en relevant la tête, complètement paniqué.

Kiba le regarda, étonné par sa réaction excessive :

– Sucer sa pomme... Lui rouler une pelle quoi.

Naruto poussa un long soupir de soulagement :

– Putain, tu m'as fait flipper avec tes vieilles expressions ! J'ai cru que vous m'aviez vu en train de sucer... autre chose.

Kiba le regarda quelques secondes avec incompréhension. Quand il comprit enfin, il hurla :

– Euuurk ! Naruto putain ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai aucun problème avec ta sexualité mais imaginer deux de mes potes en train de se sucer c'est au-dessus de mes forces !

Devant le frisson d'horreur de Kiba, Naruto éclata de rire. Kiba reprit rapidement ses esprits et regarda Naruto avec un air sérieux.

– Bon maintenant on va vraiment devoir parler.

Le blond étonné devant ce regard si rare sur le visage du brun demanda :

– De quoi ? Du fait que je me sois un peu plus lâché que d'habitude ?

– Naruto, tu sais mieux que moi que quand tu bois comme ça c'est qu'il y a un problème. J'ai pas envie de te voir replongé comme il y a deux ans. Tu comprends ça ?!

Devant le regard attristé de son ami, Naruto sentit la culpabilité lui serrer la gorge. D'une voix sérieuse il le rassura :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien je ne vais pas rechuter.

– Très bien, mais maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi t'as fini larmes dans mes bras et ceux de Sakura hier soir.

– Quoi ?

Naruto ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce moment de la soirée. Il se frappa le front en murmurant pour lui-même "Quel con". Il aurait limite préféré avoir réellement sucé Sai devant ses amis plutôt que devoir se justifier devant Kiba qui le regardait avec un air sévère. Naruto lâcha un grand soupir et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Il avait une gueule de bois épouvantable et qu'une envie : profiter de ses quelques heures de repos sous sa couette. Et certainement pas de les passer à révéler tout ce qu'il avait dissimulé avec tant d'effort. Mais devant le regard de Kiba il comprit qu'il n'y échapperait pas.

– Hier... Hier j'ai vu Sasuke.

Les yeux de Kiba s'écarquillèrent. Kiba et Sakura étaient les deux seuls à connaître son passé avec Sasuke. C'était d'ailleurs par cette histoire sentimentale à sens unique que Naruto avait introduit sa bisexualité. Naruto avait particulièrement craint la réaction de Sakura. En effet à l'époque où Sasuke était à leur école, elle était l'une des plus ferventes membres de son fanclub.

À son grand soulagement, Sakura avait assuré à Naruto que Sasuke n'était qu'une simple amourette enfantine et que maintenant elle soutenait Naruto à 100% dans cette histoire qu'elle savait très importante pour lui.

Après quelques minutes de silence Kiba se mit à bombarder son ami de questions :

– Sasuke ? Sasuke Uchiha ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Où est-ce que tu l'as croisé ? Vous vous êtes parlé ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? C'est lui qui t'as fait ces suçons ?

Naruto s'arrêta sur la dernière question :

– Quels suçons ?

– Bah ceux que t'as dans le cou, abruti. Tu les avais déjà en arrivant à la soirée donc c'est pas Sai qui te les as fait.

Surpris, Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers le miroir. Il observa son cou mate et y découvrit trois suçons : là où Jûgo l'avait mordu et léché la veille. Le cœur battant, il essaya désespérément de les effacer d'un revers de main, tentative évidemment vaine. Le souvenir de la bouche humide de Jûgo sur son cou et de ses doigts sur sa verge lui soulevèrent le cœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent, ces traces allaient lui rappeler la tentative de viol qu'il avait subie.

Naruto ne put réprimer un haut-le-cœur. Il eut juste le temps de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche et partir en courant vers les toilettes sous les yeux étonnés de Kiba. L'Uzumaki tomba à genoux devant la cuvette de ses toilettes. Pour la deuxième fois en 24 heures, et toujours à cause de la même personne, il vomit en tremblant. La bile qu'il recracha lui brûla la gorge et lui arracha une quinte de toux. Kiba rejoint son ami dans les toilettes et lui tapota maladroitement le dos. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond : peut-être à cause de son organisme d'une rapidité régénératrice hors-norme ou sa grande résistance à l'alcool, Naruto ne vomissait jamais peu importe la quantité qu'il buvait. Ses vomissements étaient donc dû à autre chose que sa gueule de bois. Kiba fit rapidement le lien entre les suçons, son état de la veille et sa réaction apeurée et dégoûtée quand il avait mentionné lesdits suçons. Quelqu'un avait abusé de Naruto et ça il en était persuadé.

Une fois que Naruto eut fini de vomir, il tira la chasse d'eau et se leva encore frémissant. Il alla au robinet pour boire et se rincer le visage. Quand il se redressa pour faire face à Kiba, son visage se tordit en un sourire crispé il déclara d'une voix faussement guillerette :

– Quelle gueule de bois dis donc !

Il vit un éclair de colère passait dans les yeux bruns de son ami. Kiba le saisissait violemment par les épaules et lui cria :

– Ça suffit Naruto ! Pourquoi tu prétends que tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu ne nous caches des choses aussi importantes ? Tu ne nous fais pas confiance à Sakura et moi ?!

Naruto laissa tomber son sourire factice, il savait que cela ne servait plus à rien de prétendre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il raconta tout à Kiba. Absolument tout : ses problèmes d'argent qui lui imposait son travail à l'_Homokage_, sa rencontre avec Sasuke, son agression par Jûgo, tout. À la fin de son récit Kiba tremblait de rage :

– Où est ce que ce petit bâtard de Jûgo habite ?!

– J'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre ou me venger. Je veux plus avoir affaire à lui.

– Mais putain il mérite la taule Naruto !

– J'ai plus envie d'entendre parler de lui j'ai dit, déclara fermement l'Uzumaki.

À ce moment on sonna à sa porte. Laissant Kiba ruminer sa rage envers le roux, il alla ouvrir la porte et tomba sur Sakura. Il soupira de lassitude en sachant qu'il allait devoir tout répéter à la nouvelle venue.

Lorsque Sakura fût au courant, sa première réaction fût de lever son poing, prête à frapper Naruto plus fort que d'habitude. Mais au dernier moment la rose se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se ravisa, au lieu de lui donner un coup sur la tête elle le serra dans ses bras le plus fort possible.

– T'es vraiment le roi des cons. Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ? Tu sais qu'on est là pour toi...

Naruto bredouilla de plates excuses.

– Bon maintenant reprenons, je crois que je me trompe pas en disant que Sakura et moi on a pas mal de questions, dit Kiba en se tournant vers Sakura qui opina.

– Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu travaillais à l'_Homokage _? Tu sais à quel point cet endroit est dangereux, surtout pour toi ! S'exclama Sakura.

– Tu sais que si t'as besoin d'oseille on peut t'en prêter, hein ? Surenchérit Kiba.

Naruto leur expliqua qu'il voulait se débrouiller seul niveau argent et qu'il comptait quitter l'_Homokage_ dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il rassura ses amis en disant que son travail était relativement sécurisé et qu'il ne laissait aucun client le toucher. L'accident avec Jûgo était une première et il ferait tout pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. Un peu rassurée mais pas totalement satisfaite, Sakura enchaîna sur un autre sujet :

– Et sinon comment tu te sens... Après ce que Jûgo a fait.

Naruto rougit légèrement et sourit devant l'inquiétude visible de ses amis. Il se reprit aussitôt :

– Vous inquiétez pas ça va ! Il en faut bien plus pour m'abattre, s'écria-t-il le poing en l'air.

Sakura et Kiba sourirent en retrouvant le caractère déterminé et positif de Naruto qui semblait sincère. Et en effet il l'était, il comptait se relever de cette aventure comme de toutes les autres. De plus, il avait bien conscience qu'il s'en était relativement bien sorti : Jûgo n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer ce qu'il avait entrepris et cela grâce à Sasuke, bien que Naruto ait du mal à l'admettre. L'Uzumaki ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour toutes les personnes qui n'avaient pas eu sa chance et avait été victime d'un réel viol. Il n'osait imaginer la douleur ressentie. Coupant court à ses pensées, Kiba introduit le 3e sujet, le plus sensible pour Naruto :

– Et Sasuke du coup ? Tu vas le revoir ?

Naruto passe une main derrière sa tête en signe d'embarras :

– Je me suis pas très bien comporté avec lui alors qu'il était relativement ''gentil''.

– Sasuke, gentil ? Laisse-moi rire, renifla Kiba.

Sakura le fit taire en lui donnant coup dans les côtes.

– T'entends quoi quand tu dis que tu t'es pas bien comporté avec lui ?

– Je suis parti en courant en le laissant planté sur place...

Kiba éclata d'un grand rire :

– J'aurai tout donné pour voir sa tête !

– Mais du coup t'as aucun moyen de le recontacter ? Et lui non plus ? Demanda Sakura en jetant un regard noir à Kiba qui se tenait toujours les côtes.

– Non, mais les Uchiha sont sans aucun doute retournés dans leur ancienne maison.

Alors que Sakura ouvrit la bouche, les yeux brillants, Naruto la devança :

– Je t'arrête tout de suite, je compte pas aller les voir.

– Pourquoi ? On sait très bien que ton rêve le plus cher a toujours été que Sasuke revienne, lâcha Kiba étonné.

Naruto lâcha un long soupire :

– Je sais pas... J'ai pas envie de précipiter les choses.

– Dis plutôt que t'as pas les couilles de te confronter à la famille. J'te comprends en même temps ils foutent les jetons les Uchiha, s'exclama Kiba en se laissant lourdement tomber sur le canapé à moitié défoncé où il avait passé la nuit.

– A moins que tu leur en veuilles encore pour ne pas être venus a l'enterrement de tes parents ? Demanda Sakura d'une petite voix sachant à quel point ce sujet contrariait Naruto.

En effet ce dernier serra son poing et son expression s'assombrit. Il savait à quel point ses parents et lui - il devait bien l'admettre - tenaient à Mikoto, Fugaku et leur deux fils il prit donc leur absence lors de la mise en terre de ses parents comme une véritable trahison envers Kushina et Minato. Sa peine s'était mue en une profonde haine pour la famille Uchiha. Une haine injustifiée étant donné que la famille de Sasuke n'avait jamais mis au courant de la mort de leurs amis, mais ça Naruto l'ignorait.

– Peu importe, je ne compte pas aller vers eux. Mais de toute manière je sens qu'on va se recroiser très bientôt... murmura Naruto.

Il ne savait pas encore à quel point il avait raison.


	8. Chapitre 7

Il était 8 heure du matin, Sasuke, Fugaku et Itachi étaient assis à la table du salon. Ils buvaient tous les trois une tasse de café, le patriarche avait le nez plongé dans son journal. Lui et son aîné parlaient des changements survenus à Konoha durant leur 10 ans d'absence pendant que Sasuke, la main sous le menton fixait le vide, plongé dans ses pensées. Depuis la veille une question tournait en boucle dans sa tête : comment allait-il annoncer la mort de Kushina et Minato à ses parents ?

Il s'était décidé à le faire dès que sa mère rentrerait de sa balade matinale, cependant il ne savait honnêtement pas comment s'y prendre. Sasuke n'avait jamais eu de tact : son insensibilité presque pathologique l'empêchait de comprendre ce qui pouvait ou non blesser les autres. Coupant le fil de ses pensées, Mikoto entra dans le salon en saluant le reste de sa famille.

Elle annonça avec un air un peu déçu :

– Je suis passée à la résidence des Namikaze-Uzumaki et comme je l'avais prévu ils ont déménagé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Kushina ne m'a pas donné leur nouvelle adresse ou au moins leur numéro de téléphone ! Ça fait des lustres qu'on n'a pas eu de leurs nouvelles.

Le cœur de Sasuke se mit à battre plus vite, c'était le moment de l'annoncer. D'une voix faible il commença :

– À ce propos...

Toute la famille se tourna vers lui, étonnés qu'il prenne la parole.

– Hier j'ai croisé Naruto par hasard.

Le visage de Mikoto s'illumina alors qu'elle allait lui demander comment il allait, Sasuke la devança :

– J'ai aussi appris quelque chose de... Grave.

Mikoto laissa tomber son sourire devant l'air grave de son fils. Presque immédiatement la tension monta dans la pièce. Sasuke déglutit difficilement, il se maudissait mentalement pour son indélicatesse. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il annonça :

– Kushina et Minato sont morts il y a huit ans.

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec un silence total. Devant les trois regards écarquillés posés sur lui, Sasuke baissa la tête. Mikoto lâcha un petit rire crispé :

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sasuke ! Ce n'est pas possible, on aurait été mis au courant...

– Naruto me l'a confirmé lui-même hier.

Un lourd silence s'installa pendant lequel personne n'osa parler ou même bouger. Fugaku, la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion demanda :

– Comment... Comment ils sont morts ?

– Ils ont été tués, répondit Sasuke après quelque secondes de flottement.

Itachi émit un hoquet étouffé, totalement sous le choc. Il se leva d'un bond manquant de renverser sa chaise par la même occasion. Submergé par l'émotion il sortit précipitamment du salon pour rejoindre sa chambre. Sasuke eut le temps de voir la larme silencieuse qui roula sur la joue de son frère, il n'en fût pas étonné : si le benjamin avait récupéré la nature froide et insensible du père, Itachi lui avait hérité de la sensibilité de leur mère.

– Mais c'est pas possible... Comment est-il possible qu'on n'ait pas été alerté ? On n'est pas allés à leur enterrement... C'était ma meilleure amie... Et... Et Naruto ! Comment a-t-il fait tout seul ?

Fugaku prit sa femme en pleurs dans ses bras puis demanda à Sasuke :

– Où est-ce que Naruto est allé après ça ?

– Dans un orphelinat.

Mikoto enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son mari :

– Je l'aime comme un de mes fils et je l'ai laissé tout seul... J'ai laissé mon tout petit tout seul, comment... comment est-ce possible ? Il ne nous pardonnera jamais...

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, lorsque ses larmes se furent calmées, Mikoto alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec un énorme annuaire dans l'espoir désespéré de trouver un numéro ou une adresse au nom de Naruto Uzumaki. Évidemment en vain.

Quelques heures plus tard alors une atmosphère lourde et triste régnait dans la demeure. Sasuke savait que le seul moyen de soulager sa mère au bord de la crise de nerf était de rencontrer Naruto et ce, le plus tôt possible. Par ailleurs il fallait que l'Uzumaki et sa famille s'expliquent : une rencontre avec Naruto s'imposait. Après avoir demandé à Suigetsu où il pourrait trouver Naruto, ce dernier (qui avait lui-même demandé à Kiba) lui répondit que le dimanche Naruto travaillait dans un restaurant huppé de Konoha, le _Mikimono_. Sasuke y trouva l'opportunité parfaite : il proposa donc au reste de sa famille d'aller déjeuner au restaurant à la mémoire des Namikaze-Uzumaki. Évidemment la proposition fût reçue avec beaucoup d'étonnement, Sasuke n'étant pas du tout du style à suggérer ce genre de chose, mais elle fût tout de même acceptée.

Ainsi Sasuke se trouvait attablé dans un restaurant luxueux au milieu d'un silence de mort. Itachi et Mikoto, qui tenaient habituellement la conversation pour toute la famille, n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée. Sasuke regarda sa mère vêtue de noir, les yeux rouges : elle était clairement la plus touchée par cette histoire étant donné que Kushina et elle étaient amies depuis leur tendre enfance. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre et baissa un peu la tête, il s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir été plus doux lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Après de longues minutes de silence, le serveur arriva enfin.

– Puis-je prendre votre commande ?

Sasuke reconnut immédiatement la voix. Il leva les yeux et croisa un regard bleu.

* * *

À 13h30 heure, Naruto sortit de chez lui le sourire aux lèvres. Sakura et Kiba lui avaient fait la morale pendant prêt de 2 heures : lui rabâchant que se servir de l'alcool pour soulager ses problèmes n'était jamais la bonne solution que leur cacher des choses n'était pas digne de leur amitié etc... Malgré cette remontrance phénoménale de ses deux meilleurs amis, la discussion qu'ils avaient eue avant avait incroyablement soulagé Naruto. Il se sentait libéré du poids qu'il portait depuis plusieurs mois sur ses épaules. De plus il avait appliqué un sac de glace sur les marques dans son coup et à présent les suçons et le souvenir de Jûgo avaient pratiquement disparus. La vie lui paraissait tellement plus belle que la veille au soir.

Il monta dans un Tramway en direction de son deuxième travail : serveur au _Mikimono_, un restaurant huppé de Konoha. Étant donné qu'il y occupait le même poste, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer ce restaurant à l'_Homokage_. Ces deux endroits étaient de parfaits opposés : les extremums de l'échelle sociale.

Si l'Homokage attiraient les gays les plus dépravés de la capitale, le _Mikimono_ accueillait, quant à lui, la ''haute'' société de Konoha : une communauté qu'il dépréciait particulièrement. Naruto n'avait pas de mal avec les riches de manière générale, ses parents l'étaient, les Uchiha aussi et ils les avaient toujours respectés. Cependant les clients de ce restaurant était particulièrement détestables. Pendant l'entièreté de son service Naruto était au contact des bourgeois les plus snobs de Konoha. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec ces riches qui regardaient le reste de la population avec mépris alors qu'ils ignoraient tout de la vraie vie. Naruto en venait presque à préférer la clientèle de l'_Homokage_. Dans la boîte de nuit on ne lui jetait pas des regards dégoûtés pour lui rappeler qu'il n'appartenait pas à leur milieu doré.

Cependant le cadre dans lequel il travaillait au restaurant était tellement plus confortable qu'à l'_Homokage _qu'il était comblé quand il passait la porte du _Mikimono_.

Dans le bar gay, Naruto avait été recruté exclusivement pour son physique, au _Mikimono_ c'était sa personnalité brillante qui lui avait valu le poste. Lors de l'entretien d'embauche, le patron du restaurant, un vieil homme du nom de Hiruzen avait immédiatement pris le blond énergétique en affection et l'avait recruté en dépit de son manque d'expérience. Hiruzen ne regretta pas le moins du monde cette décision que son deuxième bras, Ibiki, avait contesté avec force.

Dès les premiers jours Naruto avait su charmer la clientèle rigide et arrivait même à leur arracher quelques rares éclats de rire. Les habitués demandaient à être servi par lui et le blond recevait de généreux pourboires.

Son travail de serveur dans ce restaurant était le seul des trois boulots de Naruto à être déclaré, les deux autres étant payé au black. Naruto avait été particulièrement fier quand il avait reçu sa première sa fiche de paye. L'_Homokage_ l'avait habitué à recevoir son salaire sous la forme d'une énorme liasse de billets dans une enveloppe abîmée. C'était de l'argent sale, Naruto en était bien conscient : de l'argent venant du commerce d'alcool, de drogues parfois même de la prostitution de ces collègues. Naruto était dégoûté d'y toucher mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix : le proprio de son studio l'avait déjà menacé de nombreuses fois de le mettre à la porte à cause de ses loyers payés en retard. Cet argent lui était vital, pourtant cela n'excusait rien et il en était bien conscient.

Ainsi pour toutes ces raisons, lorsque Naruto pénétra dans le restaurant doré, il poussa un léger soupir de contentement, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Un sourire qui retomba quand il vit Ibiki, son chef de service, le regarder avec sévérité :

– Encore en retard, Uzumaki. Quelle est votre excuse cette fois ? Vous vous êtes encore fait courser par un chien sur le chemin ou est-ce que votre ascenseur est tombé en panne pour la 3ème fois ce mois-ci ?

Naruto ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un petit sourire, si encore son immeuble avait un ascenseur... Voyant le regard dur d'Ibiki, l'Uzumaki porta une main derrière sa tête et offrit un sourire penaud à son supérieur :

– Désolé pour le retard, Ibiki-san, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il n'essaya même pas d'inventer une excuse : il les avait déjà toutes utilisées.

– Vous me dites ça tous les jours. La prochaine fois c'est la porte !

Naruto se contenta d'opiner nullement effrayé : Ibiki le menaçait de le virer depuis le jour de son recrutement. Le blond savait qu'il devait son salut dans le service seulement grâce à Hiruzen. La haine d'Ibiki envers le blond venait également du fait que Naruto était justement le petit protégé du grand patron.

Naruto pénétra dans la salle du personnel qu'il ferma à clé le temps de se changer. Il mit en vitesse une chemise blanche cintrée, une cravate noire (dont le nœud était fait d'avance par une de ses collègues) et un gilet de costume noir sans manche. Il passa un pantalon de smoking noir en coupe slim et essaya de replacer ses mèches folles à peu près correctement. Durant ses premiers jours de service, Ibiki l'avait obligé à mettre du gel pour arranger sa coupe de cheveux désordonnée mais avait rapidement abandonné en constatant que tout le gel du monde ne pouvait pas maîtriser sa chevelure blonde.

Naruto se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de réception spacieuse. Ibiki lui attrapa le bras :

– Table 7, dépêche-toi ils attendent depuis un moment. Et fais les sourire, ils ont l'air complètement déprimés.

Naruto hocha la tête, il était souvent mis au service des tables les plus "tristes", sa mission étant de rendre l'atmosphère des tables moins tendue pour éviter que cela n'impacte l'ensemble de la pièce.

Naruto s'approcha rapidement de la table 7 en dégainant son bloc-note. Soudain il s'immobilisa. Pour la deuxième fois en 24h son regard se posa avec choc sur un brun à la peau pâle, qui n'avait rien à faire là où il était. Pourtant c'était bien Sasuke. Même plus que lui : la famille Uchiha au complet était assise à la table 7. Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, lui qui avait longtemps pensé ne jamais les revoir il était choqué de voir qu'ils étaient là, tous assis devant lui. Naruto tourna ensuite un regard suspicieux vers Sasuke, c'était la deuxième fois qu'ils se rencontraient par ''hasard'' dans un établissement où le blond travaillait comme serveur. Naruto croyait aux coïncidences mais il en venait à se demander si le brun ne l'espionnait pas.

Du coin de l'œil, le blond vit Ibiki le fusiller du regard lui faisant des gestes discrets mais implacables pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se bouger. Naruto se reprit et s'approcha de la table à l'atmosphère plus que lourde. Tous les membres de la famille étaient silencieux, la mine sombre, ce qui étonna Naruto. Dans son souvenir, seuls Fugaku et Sasuke étaient introvertis, Mikoto et Itachi étaient à l'inverse deux moulins à parole.

Naruto secoua légèrement la tête, songeant à se dérober mais Ibiki l'observait toujours : il devait faire son job. Le blond demanda d'une voix qu'il espérait naturelle :

– Puis-je prendre votre commande ?

* * *

Toute la famille Uchiha tourna la tête vers le serveur et tous, sauf Sasuke, eurent le même hoquet de stupeur. Le plus jeune des Uchiha, lui, regarda le blond qui semblait mal à l'aise. Évidemment l'Uzumaki n'abordait pas du tout le même style que la veille, sa tenue osée avait laissé place à costume habillé qui le mettait très en valeur.

De leur côté, le reste de la famille Uchiha n'y croyait pas leurs yeux : ils le reconnurent tous en une fraction de seconde mais semblaient sous le choc. Le petit blond turbulent et immature qu'il ne connaissait qu'habillé d'orange arborait maintenant un air mûr et sérieux renforcé sa tenue stricte. Naruto n'avait pas changé, il avait simplement grandi et embelli.

– Naruto, murmura Fugaku n'y croyant pas ses yeux.

Pendant que les autres continuaient de le fixer avec étonnement Naruto leur offrit un sourire un peu embarrassé. Aussitôt Itachi, Mikoto et même Fugaku froncèrent les sourcils : où était passé le sourire éclatant du blond ? Ce dernier porta une main à sa nuque et commença d'une voix mal à l'aise :

– Bonjour ! Je m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, lâcha-t-il dans un petit rire.

Aussitôt les yeux de Mikoto s'embuèrent sous le choc. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier son prénom et de se lever d'un coup. Toute la salle se retourna vers eux. Sasuke, qui avait compris qu'elle comptait prendre le blond dans ses bras, lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'elle ne bouge :

– Pas ici, maman.

Mikoto regarda son fils avec incompréhension, puis reporta son regard sur l'Uzumaki. Elle remarqua que tous les regardaient et particulièrement Ibiki qui fixait Naruto avec des yeux enragés. Le chef de service se demandait ce qu'avait encore bien fait Naruto pour obtenir une réaction aussi explosive de la part d'une cliente qui broyait du noir quelques secondes plutôt. Finalement, Mikoto concéda que faire ses retrouvailles au milieu d'un restaurant bondé durant le service de l'Uzumaki n'était pas la meilleure chose.

– Je... Oui... Oui tu as raison, murmura-t-elle, confuse, avant de se rasseoir.

Elle leva des yeux désolés vers Naruto, espérant ne pas lui avoir attiré de soucis, ce dernier lui sourit tendrement pour la rassurer. Mikoto lui demanda doucement :

– A quelle heure se termine ton service ?

– 18h30, répondit Naruto un peu surpris par la demande.

– Tu voudrais bien venir manger à la maison après ?

Naruto hésita une fraction de seconde. Il s'était promis de ne jamais pardonner aux Uchiha la trahison que ses parents et lui avaient subie. Cependant devant le regard suppliant de la femme qu'il avait toujours considérée comme sa seconde mère il ne put qu'acquiescer doucement. Il ne demanda pas l'adresse, il la connaissait déjà. Toute la famille sembla soulagée qu'il accepte, excepté Sasuke, le menton posait sur le menton, qui regardait ses couverts avec le plus grand intérêt. Pourtant bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître, le brun sentit également un grand soulagement : cependant il préférait penser qu'il était heureux non pas par la présence de Naruto mais car cela soulagerait sa mère. Naruto afficha un sourire réservé et réitéra sa demande :

– Alors vous avez choisi ce que vous désirez ?

Ils passèrent commandes et Naruto nota le tout. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire quand Sasuke commanda un Gaspacho de tomate, le brun avait apparemment gardé cette passion – que Naruto n'avait jamais compris – pour les tomates. Après un dernier sourire poli, le blond quitta la table, le cœur palpitant. Aussitôt Itachi murmura :

– Il a tellement changé et en même pas du tout.

Sasuke acquiesça, il avait pensé la même chose la veille en le rencontrant.

– Il est devenu magnifique et toujours aussi gentil. Kushina et Minato seraient tellement fiers de lui, ajouta Mikoto avec émotion.

Fugaku se contenta d'approuver d'un mouvement de tête en suivant des yeux le blond qui s'éloignait en direction des cuisines.

De son côté, Naruto n'arrivait pas à croire que la famille Uchiha se tenait dans la pièce d'à côté. Durant toutes ces années il avait espéré et redouté leur retour. Aujourd'hui, alors que ce jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé, il se sentait tout simplement pas prêt. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou furieux de les revoir. En proie au doute, un poids appuyé sur son estomac à cause du stress de les revoir ; d'autant plus qu'il avait accepté une invitation pour le soir même.

Naruto n'eut pas plus de temps à accorder à ses pensées que déjà il avait une multitude de plats à distribuer. Pour éviter des situations gênantes Naruto demanda à l'une de ses collègues, une certaine Izumi, de s'occuper de la table 7. Une heure plus tard, après avoir fini leur repas les Uchiha quittèrent le restaurant. Quelques instants après, la timide Izumi vint trouver Naruto :

– Il faudrait que tu débarrasses la table 7.

Naruto fronça les sourcils se demandant pourquoi elle ne le faisait pas elle-même mais finalement, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Après avoir pris une nouvelle commande, il se dirigea vers la table qu'occupait les Uchiha. Il y trouva un petit message et un billet de 50€ comme pourboire. Naruto écarquilla les yeux et se saisit du papier sur lequel une écriture appliquée laissait apparaître quelques mots : "_On t'attend avec impatience, M.U._". Il sourit en comprenant pourquoi Izumi lui avait demandé de s'occuper de cette table. Il rangea l'énorme pourboire et le petit message dans sa poche arrière avant de débarrasser la table.

Au fil des minutes, le poids sur son estomac s'alourdissait un peu plus.


	9. Chapitre 8

Il était 19h30 quand Ibiki accepta enfin que Naruto quitte le restaurant. Ce dernier remis ses vêtements : un jean noir et un sweat orange. Il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de se changer avant d'aller chez les Uchiha pour mettre quelque chose de plus correct. Cependant il avait déjà une heure de retard et il était persuadé que Mikoto devait penser qu'il leur avait fait faux bond. Ne voulant pas les faire attendre plus longtemps, Naruto se dirigea vers la maison des Uchiha en pressant le pas.

Arrivé devant la demeure, il observa le fronton en bois pendant quelques secondes, cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était plus approché de la maison. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il prit une grande respiration et toqua à la lourde porte en bois.

Presque aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il commença :

– Désolé pour le retard j'ai été reten...

Naruto fût interrompu par deux bras fins qui se nouèrent autour de son torse.

Surpris le blond baissa les yeux et découvrit Mikoto qui le serrait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. De ses paupières fermées coulaient quelques larmes silencieuses. Aussitôt Naruto répondit à son étreinte, lui frottant gentiment le dos. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras : tout l'amour maternel qu'elle lui portait le surprit beaucoup.

Mikoto se détacha légèrement de lui et plaça la paumes de sa main sur la joue striée de Naruto. Le blond se plongea dans les yeux noirs de sa seconde mère qui brillaient d'un bonheur triste. En caressant la joue bronzée, elle murmura :

– Mon tout petit...

En entendant ce surnom si familier, Naruto se laissa aller sur la main douce et ferma les yeux, il profita de ce contact si longtemps perdu. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient aussi proches qu'il y a 10 ans, que rien n'avait changé. Pourtant ces 10 années ne pouvaient pas être ignorées. La rancœur de Naruto lui serra la gorge. Il s'arracha de la prise de Mikoto et rouvrit ses yeux qui semblaient avoir pris une couleur bleu nuit. Mikoto se recula, blessée par ce rejet. Ses yeux bruns se remplirent à nouveau de larmes :

– Je n'attends pas que tu nous pardonnes... Mais il faut que tu saches que t'avoir laissé affronter ça tout seul est et sera sans aucun doute le plus grand regret de ma vie. J'espère au moins que tu sais que si on avait su nous serions immédiatement revenu.

_S'ils avaient su _? Naruto la regarda les yeux ronds :

– Vous ne saviez pas ? devant le blanc qui s'installa, Naruto reprit d'une petite voix. Mais je leur ai demandé de vous prévenir...

Le soir de la mort de ses parents, les policiers lui avaient demandé qui pourraient s'occuper de lui. Ne se connaissant pas d'autres familles, Naruto avait aussitôt nommé la famille Uchiha. On lui avait alors promis qu'ils seraient contactés et mis au courant, pourtant après ça Naruto n'en avait jamais plus entendu parler. Il avait interprété ce silence par le fait que les Uchiha n'avaient pas voulu s'occuper de lui. Il n'en reparla plus jamais, ruminant sa peine et sa colère en silence.

Fugaku s'avança vers le blond et lui posa une main réconfortante dans le dos, le patriarche dit de sa voix grave :

– Sasuke nous l'a appris ce matin. Si on avait été mis au courant, on serait immédiatement rentrés pour venir te chercher. Même si c'est trop tard pour dire ça, sache que tu as toutes nos condoléances et nos excuses les sincères.

Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'embuèrent. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas craquer :

– Désolé... Je suis désolé, murmura Naruto d'une voix brisée.

Tous les bruns tournèrent un regard étonné vers le blond. Sasuke fut le premier à réagir :

– Pourquoi ?

– Je vous en ai voulu. Je vous en ai tellement voulu... Pour rien, le blond lâcha un sanglot avant de reprendre. Si j'avais su que vous n'étiez pas au courant j'aurais tout fait pour vous retrouver. Je n'aurai pas passé toutes ces années...

Tous comprirent la fin de la phrase sans qu'il n'ait besoin de la finir. Mikoto le reprit dans ses bras pendant que Fugaku annonçait d'une voix posée :

– On ne remplacera jamais ton père et ta mère mais sache que maintenant, pour nous tu es officiellement un membre de la famille. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit nous sommes là.

Naruto ne pût s'empêcher d'à nouveau verser quelques larmes à cette déclaration. Il avait une famille... Depuis tant d'année il attendait leur retour pour qu'ils lui disent ces quelques mots. Maintenant que c'était chose faite, il n'arrive pas à y croire. Il appartenait à nouveau quelque part, la famille Uchiha serait son nouveau foyer. En tâchant de se reprendre un peu, il les remercia et leur offrit son sourire éclatant. Aussitôt, les visages de toute la famille s'éclairèrent, même Sasuke ne pût réprimer un sourire. Ce sourire d'idiot... il lui avait tant manqué.

Fugaku tapota affectueusement le dos de l'Uzumaki alors qu'Itachi lui tapota la tête :

– Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, l'avorton.

Aussitôt Naruto fit la moue : en lui donnant ce surnom, Itachi l'avait toujours taquiné sur sa taille qui était, à l'époque, un sujet très sensible pour l'Uzumaki. Aujourd'hui Itachi dominait Naruto seulement de quelques centimètres. Naruto gonfla les joues comme un enfant :

– Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu me dépasses que d'un centimètres ou deux, je vais bientôt te rattraper.

– Naruto, il va falloir que tu te rentres ça dans la tête : à mes yeux tu seras toujours le microbe qui courrait partout la morve au nez.

– Et toi l'adolescent boutonneux qui fuguait tous les deux jours pour revenir la queue entre les jambes le lendemain ! Répondit Naruto en lui tirant la langue.

Devant la scène enfantine Mikoto et Fugaku sourirent, ce genre de disputes étaient très régulières entre Itachi et Naruto. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel devant l'immaturité de son frère et du blond, il s'attendait presque à se qu'ils se courent après en se lançant des insultes comme quand ils étaient petits. Pourtant ils n'en firent rien : en passant son bras autour des épaules de Naruto, Itachi éclata de rire bientôt rejoint par le blond. L'aîné des Uchiha finit par ajouter :

– Estime-toi heureux d'avoir au moins rattrapé Sasuke !

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Sasuke qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un long moment, ce qui était, en soi, quelque chose d'assez habituel. Le plus jeune des Uchiha, accoudé à la cheminée, tournait le dos aux autres et regardait les flammes de son regard placide. En se rendant compte du silence inhabituel, Sasuke tourna la tête vers le reste de sa famille et le blond. En voyant tous les regards sur lui, il lança un typique :

– Hn.

Avant de se retourner vers la cheminée.

Naruto ne pût s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre douloureusement. Il voulait tellement renouer les liens avec lui... Il avait tellement choses à lui dire, mais Sasuke se montrait si froid. Autrefois Naruto aurait pris son attitude hautaine à la rigolade, comme un défi. Mais il avait perdu toute confiance face à Sasuke depuis le jour où le brun l'avait fui, terrorisé. Aujourd'hui son attitude réduisait les espoirs de l'Uzumaki au néant. En voyant l'air peiné de Naruto, Mikoto s'exclama :

– Fugaku est en train de préparer des ramens pour le dîner, c'est toujours ton plat préféré j'espère ?

À ces quelques mots, le visage de Naruto se fendit à nouveau en un sourire béat et comme réponse il se contenta de hocher rapidement la tête de bas en haut.

Mikoto lâcha un petit rire. Soudain elle attrapa le bras de son aîné et de son mari et commença à les tirer avec elle vers la cuisine. Devant les protestations outrées des deux bruns elle expliqua :

– Fugaku tu vas finir le repas et Itachi tu vas m'aider à mettre la table.

Les deux se contentèrent de suivre la cheffe de famille : ils avaient tous compris – excepté Naruto – que la mère de famille voulait laisser le blond et le plus jeune Uchiha en tête à tête pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer. Rapidement Mikoto, Fugaku et Itachi sortirent tous les trois en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Bientôt le seul son qui raisonnait dans le salon fût le crépitement du feu. Sasuke était toujours de dos à Naruto, tourné vers la cheminée dont les flammes échauffaient ses joues pâles. Il tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer la présence de Naruto. Il ne comptait pas rétablir les liens qu'ils avaient brisé étant enfants.

Pas parce qu'il en voulait à Naruto de l'avoir embrassé des années auparavant. En effet après quelques jours seulement, Sasuke avait compris qu'il avait fait une erreur en rejetant le blond comme il l'avait fait. Ils auraient dû en parler et passer à autre chose. Mais au contraire il s'était contenté de le repousser sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Pire que ça il l'avait blessé, bien que ça avait été involontaire il se sentait coupable. Encore aujourd'hui le regard empli de tristesse que le blond lui avait envoyé ce jour là le hantait toujours.

Non, si Sasuke voulait garder ses distances avec l'Uzumaki c'est car il se sentait vulnérable avec lui. Plus exactement, en présence du blond Sasuke voyait ses sentiments – habituellement platoniques – décuplés : que ce soit la tristesse, la culpabilité, la joie ou la haine. Plus effrayant encore, ses émotions prenaient le dessus sur sa raison. Le fait que Sasuke est cassé la gueule de Jûgo pour venger Naruto en était un exemple parfait. Pour une raison qui lui échappait à cause de Naruto, Sasuke perdait le contrôle de lui-même et ce sentiment de soumission et vulnérabilité face à ses propres émotions lui déplaisait particulièrement. D'un seul regard Naruto réveillait ses sentiments, son humanité. Pour lui sentiment rimait avec faiblesse et il en avait marre d'être faible.

Naruto de son côté ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait le cœur lourd et un poids invisible appuyé sur ses épaules qui partirait seulement quand il aurait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire à son homologue brun. Devant l'inactivité du brun qui fixait toujours les flammes, il prit son courage à deux mains et commença :

– Sasuke...

Aucune réponse, pas de mouvement, pas le moindre tressaillement de la part du brun, pourtant Sasuke l'avait entendu il le savait.

– Sasuke s'il te plaît... Supplia Naruto une seconde fois.

Sasuke sentit ses mains se crisper involontairement : ça commençait, il commençait à perdre le contrôle de son corps. Il ferma les yeux et se répéta "Ne faiblis pas, ne faiblis pas".

Pourtant quand Naruto l'attrapa par les épaules et le tourna violemment vers lui en criant :

– Regarde-moi putain !

Il ne pût l'ignorer plus longtemps. Il tourna ses yeux onyx vers les bleus. Un peu surpris par la proximité du blond, il écarquilla les yeux en plongeant dans un océan cobalt... ces yeux céruléens lui avaient tant manqués. Il était heureux de le revoir il ne pouvait pas se le cacher, la bouche de Sasuke se courba en un rare sourire.

Le blond regarda les lèvres de son homologue s'incurver avec fascination. Sans se retenir Naruto prit le brun dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas une étreinte ambiguë, c'était l'étreinte d'un jeune homme qui trouve son meilleur ami, son âme-sœur après des années de séparation. Sasuke retint sa respiration et se crispa au contact soudain. Naruto tint Sasuke quelques secondes avant de commencer :

– J'ai tellement de choses à te dire.

Sasuke se détendit à ces mots murmurés, cependant il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte. Il se contenta d'écouter.

– Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé ne pas être venu te voir le jour de ton départ il y a 10 ans, je suis désolé d'avoir pensé que tu m'avais trahi, je suis désolé de t'avoir fui comme un con hier soir alors que tu m'as sauvé de Jûgo. Désolé que tu aies dû annoncer à tes parents que les miens étaient morts. Mais surtout je suis désolé, pour... pour ce jour là.

Sasuke comprit immédiatement ce qu'il entendait par "ce jour là". Il eut un court silence avant que Naruto reprenne :

– Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer... Si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu après. Je voulais m'excuser mais...

Naruto ne termina pas sa phrase mais le brun comprit ce qu'il voulait dire : si le blond ne s'était pas excusé c'était parce que lui-même lui avait ordonné de ne plus l'approcher.

Après cette déclaration, Sasuke laissa tomber son mur de glace. La vérité c'est qu'il avait su dès la seconde où son regard s'était posé sur le blond dans la boîte de nuit qu'il ne pourrait pas garder ses distances avec Naruto. Leurs destins semblaient irrémédiablement mêlés et malgré toute la volonté du monde, Sasuke savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais quitter les côtés du blond. Renonçant à l'idée d'ignorer l'Uzumaki, il leva doucement les bras et les referma délicatement autour du blond.

A ce contact les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent, c'était la première fois que Sasuke répondait à l'une de ses étreintes. Naruto comprit que cet enlacement montrait qu'il était excusé, des larmes de soulagement lui montèrent aux yeux et un petit sourire s'installa sur son visage.

De son côté, Sasuke ferma ses yeux et serra de ses mains le T-shirt du blond. L'odeur sucrée de Naruto lui envahit les narines et lui montèrent le rouge aux joues. Sa tête lui hurlait de briser cette étreinte mais tout son corps refusait d'obéir.

Il décida de définitivement ignorer sa raison et suivre ses émotions : il voulait retrouver son meilleur ami qu'il avait perdu pendant toutes ces années. Il allait arrêter de renier ses sentiments quitte à en souffrir à la fin. Sasuke posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto, en sentant les mèches blondes lui chatouillèrent le nez, un franc sourire prit place sur son visage. Le brun sentit la chaleur du corps de Naruto l'envahir : il était bien ici. Après quelques secondes il murmura :

– Je suis désolé de t'avoir fui et rejeté comme je l'ai fait.

Naruto serra le brun plus fort contre lui avant de le relâcher pour l'observer. Ils étaient très proches mais aucun des deux ne s'éloigna. Sasuke remarqua une larme de soulagement au coin de l'œil de Naruto et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit sourire arrogant :

– Encore en train de pleurer ? T'es devenu bien sensible, dobe.

Naruto passa rapidement un revers de manche sur ses yeux embués.

– N'importe quoi, j'ai un truc dans l'œil ! Répondit-il en reniflant, conscient qu'il était peu crédible.

Sasuke leva la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux du blond comme il le faisait autrefois pour le réconforter. Il fût étonné de découvrir que les cheveux de Naruto étaient aussi doux qu'avant. Il se surprit à apprécier ce geste qui lui avait manqué. La seule différence avec autrefois était la taille de Naruto. Pendant leur enfance, le blond était plus petit que Sasuke - ce qu'il l'énervait particulièrement - mais aujourd'hui ils faisaient sensiblement la même taille.

Sasuke regarda ses doigts se mouvoir dans la chevelure souple de son homologue, puis il rapporta son attention au visage de Naruto. Ce dernier le fixait avec une grande curiosité. La tête légèrement tournée sur le côté, ses grands yeux bleus curieux scrutaient chaque millimètre de son visage. Comme souvent l'Uzumaki essayait de lire en lui. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke et aussitôt les yeux de Naruto se mirent à briller.

Après quelques secondes de silence Sasuke ajouta d'une voix grave :

– On aurait dû en parler et oublier.

Naruto se retint de se mordre la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas oublier, mais si c'était ce que Sasuke voulait, alors il le ferait. Car il ferait tout pour Sasuke. Il hocha lentement la tête et lui dit en levant le petit doigt :

– On oublie ?

– On oublie, répondit Sasuke en étreignant le petit doigt du blond avec le sien.

Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent leur _pinky promise _avant de relever leurs yeux l'un vers l'autre. Le ciel bleu rencontra la nuit noire. Ils sourirent à ce serment qui leur rappelait leur enfance.

Ils partageaient ce rituel depuis leur plus tendre âge. Lier leurs auriculaires était leur serment inviolable : aucun des deux ne pouvaient briser leur _pinky promise_. C'était comme ça qu'il avait appelé leur rituel, leur promesse du petit doigt.

Ils séparent leurs doigts et se regardèrent : tous les deux heureux de retrouver leur ami. Un énorme gargouillement de ventre coupa court à leur retrouvaille. Aussitôt Naruto afficha un sourire embarrassé il plaça une main derrière la tête, l'autre sur le ventre :

– Désolé !

– T'as pas changé, dobe. Toujours envie de bouffer.

Naruto sourit à ce surnom mi-affectif mi-insultant.

– Ferme la, teme. C'est mon service au restaurant qui m'a creusé l'appétit !

– Hn. De toute façon on va manger, mon père a fini le repas bien avant que tu n'arrives.

– Mais je croyais qu'il devait le finir...

– Et t'as pas perdu ta naïveté non plus... Je te parie qu'ils sont tous derrière la porte à écouter notre discussion.

À ce moment de l'autre côté de la porte, ils entendirent :

– Je vous l'avais dit que Sasuke nous repérerait, chuchota Mikoto.

– En tout cas, j'avais raison ils se sont réconciliés en moins de 10 min. Papa, tu me dois 20€, murmura Itachi.

– Dépouiller ton propre père. Tu n'as pas honte mon fils ?

– On a parié, t'as perdu maintenant allonge la monnaie.

Sasuke souffla avec lassitude, les paris entre son père et son frère étaient fréquents et bien envahissants selon lui. À l'inverse, Naruto éclata d'un grand rire et passa son bras autour des épaules du brun, l'entraînant vers la cuisine où les Uchiha les attendaient visiblement avec impatience.


	10. Chapitre 9

Quelques instants plus tard, tous étaient attablés devant un bol de ramens fumants. En attendant, le lancement du repas Naruto dévorait déjà son plat des yeux.

– _Itadakimasu_ ! S'écria joyeusement Mikoto.

Aussitôt Naruto se précipita sur le repas et l'engloutit en quelques coups de baguettes sous les yeux amusés de la famille.

– Tu manges comme un porc ! Le réprimanda Sasuke avec une mine dégoûtée.

– Mmmh... C'est pas ma faute ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas mangé des ramens aussi bon(ne)s ! Merci beaucoup Fugaku ! Se contenta de répondre Naruto, tout sourire.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Naruto apprit que Fugaku et Mikoto étaient revenus à Konoha pour des histoires d'affaires. Sasuke avait suivi ses parents parce qu'il songeait depuis un moment à intégrer l'Académie de Konoha qui était réputée pour être l'une des meilleures du pays. Itachi, qui était maintenant policier, avait suivi le reste de sa famille ne voulant pas rester seul à l'autre bout du pays. Itachi avait alors demandé à être muté à Konoha, demande qui fût acceptée.

Naruto fût particulièrement surpris d'apprendre que Sasuke allait entrer dans sa promotion :

– C'est génial ! On passera nos heures de cours ensemble ! S'écria Naruto en avalant une bouchée de son 4e bol de ramens.

– Hn, se contenta de répondre Sasuke qui n'avait même pas fini sa première portion.

– Tu ne me feras pas croire que ça te laisse indifférent, Sas'ke ! Je sais très bien que t'es ravi à l'idée de me voir tous les jours ! T'inquiète je vais te faire visiter la fac, je te raconterai tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur les profs et tout...

– Parle pas la bouche pleine, dobe, le coupa Sasuke d'une voix ennuyée alors qu'au fond de lui l'idée de passer ses cours avec Naruto était plutôt séduisante.

– Temeeee ! Bon très bien, tu te débrouilleras tout seul ! Tu viendras pas pleurer quand tu te perdras dans les couloirs et compte pas sur moi pour te filer les cours que t'as à rattraper.

Naruto gonfla les joues, boudant il détourna les yeux de Sasuke.

Sasuke lâcha un petit rire devant la réaction enfantine du blond. Tous se retournèrent vers le jeune Uchiha, pris de court par son rire. Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent alors que son visage se fendait en un sourire rayonnant : le rire de Sasuke était définitivement le plus doux son à ses oreilles.

Sasuke se renfrogna devant tous les regards, il détourna les yeux en bougonnant. Itachi regarda son frère avec amusement avant de demander à Naruto :

– Sinon Naruto tu habites où en ce moment ?

– Dans l'un des studios étudiants près de la fac. C'est pas très grand mais je l'aime beaucoup !

– Et financièrement parlant comment tu t'en sors ? demanda inquiète Mikoto.

– Pour payer mon appart' et mes études je suis obligé d'avoir des petits boulots à côté des cours. Grâce à ça, je m'en sors très bien, mentit-il en offrant un sourire éclatant pour que les autres ne se doutent de rien.

– Où est-ce que tu travailles ? Demanda curieusement Itachi.

– D'abord au_ Mikimono_, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Sinon le week-end je travaille un peu en intérim, principalement dans le déménagement ou comme animateur. Et je suis aussi serveur dans un bar... Termina rapidement Naruto.

Sachant de quel style de bar Naruto parlait, Sasuke posa ses yeux onyx sur lui. En sentant ce regard insistant, le blond détourna les yeux en rougissant. Le reste des Uchiha comprirent rapidement que les deux cachaient quelques choses à propos de ce dernier job, mais ce ne fût pas ce détail qui attira leur curiosité. Itachi s'exclama :

– Tout ça en plus de tes heures de cours ? Comment trouves-tu le temps de réviser ou dormir ?!

– Naruto, rassure-moi, tu prends soin de toi ? Tu n'en fais pas trop ? Demanda Mikoto affolée.

Naruto reprit une couleur un peu rouge. Il était à la fois touché et gêné qu'on s'en fasse pour lui :

– Vous inquiétez pas, je m'en sors bien et au contraire ça me défoule !

Fugaku fronça les sourcils : Les Namikaze-Uzumaki étaient, au même titre que les Uchiha, les propriétaires d'une chaîne d'entreprises. A leur mort ils avaient laissé une belle fortune à leur fils unique. Alors pourquoi le blond était obligé de tant travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins, se demandait le père de famille. Pour éclairer ses doutes, Fugaku demanda d'une voix bourrue :

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as à travailler pour payer tes études. L'argent de tes parents que tu as touché à tes 18 ans auraient pu les couvrir.

Naruto baissa aussitôt la tête et serra le poing. Un lourd silence s'installa autour de la table avant que Naruto, le visage sombre, ne le brise :

– C'est de ma faute... Après le décès de mes parents j'ai placé toute ma confiance en la mauvaise personne. Il a fini par m'abandonner et s'est enfuit avec l'argent de mes parents. Il n'a jamais été recherché et je ne l'ai jamais revu...

Naruto serra les dents à ce souvenir.

Mizuki était un collègue et ami de Kushina et Minato, il fût le seul qui accepta de s'occuper de Naruto après la tragédie. Aux yeux du garçon qu'il était à l'époque, Mizuki était apparu comme un héros. Il avait une confiance aveugle en lui, le voyant comme le seul parent qui lui restait.

Cependant 5 mois après la mort des Namikaze-Uzumaki, Mizuki avait abandonné Naruto une fois que l'argent de défunts fût à son nom. Ce ne fût qu'à ce moment que Naruto comprit que le collègue de ses parents s'occupait de lui dans le seul but d'amasser la fortune que ses parents avaient laissée derrière eux.

Mizuki avait quitté Konoha sans même prévenir Naruto. Ce dernier était resté une semaine tout seul à attendre son tuteur, jusqu'à ce que les services sociaux lui annonce sa fuite et le place dans un orphelinat. Alors que Naruto ne s'était pas encore remis du décès de ses parents, cette trahison et le rejet des autres avaient achevé de le plonger dans une profonde dépression qui dura plusieurs années. À 16 ans, il avait commencé à chercher refuge dans tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et l'_Homokage_ était apparu comme l'endroit parfait pour se libérer l'esprit.

A l'orphelinat où il avait été placé contre son gré, Naruto avait heureusement fait la connaissance de personnes qui l'avaient aidé à se sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Notamment Iruka, le chef de l'orphelinat Tsunade une infirmière qui s'était transformée en sa psychologue dont il s'était rapproché grâce à ces nombreux allers et retours à l'hôpital (que ce soit pour des passages à tabac ou les résultats de sa débauche) et enfin Jiraya, l'époux de Tsunade qui avait aussi été un proche Minato.

Entre overdoses, comas éthyliques ou tentatives de suicide, ces trois personnes avaient vu Naruto au plus bas. Pourtant grâce à leur aide à tous les trois et également à celle Sakura et Kiba qui étaient restés à ses côté tout ce temps, Naruto s'était tiré de ces moments difficiles en jurant ne jamais retomber dans ses "conneries". Une promesse qu'il avait tenue jusque-là.

Tous les Uchiha furent pris d'une colère noire. Ce genre d'affaire était fréquente : un adulte se servant de la faiblesse d'un orphelin fortuné pour lui prendre tout ce que ses parents lui avaient laissé. S'ils avaient été là pour Naruto jamais cela n'aurait pu arriver. Alors que la culpabilité lui serrait la gorge Fugaku lâcha :

– Qui était ce ?

Naruto secoua la tête avec lassitude :

– Mizuki Inton... Mais le chercher serait une perte de temps. Quand j'ai eu 18 ans j'ai voulu porter plainte et au final on m'a littéralement rit au nez. Il a sûrement quitté le pays ça ne sert plus à rien.

Fugaku serra le poing, il connaissait ce Mizuki. Il était un collègue des parents de Naruto mais également l'un des siens, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il se servirait du meurtre de ses amis pour rafler tout leur argent et laisser derrière lui leur fils unique seul et démuni. De plus sa rage grandit en sachant que Naruto avait raison. La fortune de Minato et Kushina était telle que Mizuki avait sûrement préparé son coup avec précision, empêchant tout moyen de remonter à lui.

Mikoto et Fugaku étaient hors d'eux : aussi bien à cause d'eux même qu'à cause Mizuki. Le cœur de Naruto se serra, pensant que toute cette colère était dirigée vers lui. Il avait perdu le résultat du dur labeur de ses parents, la seule chose qu'ils avaient laissé à leur fils unique. La culpabilité serra la gorge du blond qui baissa la tête, trop honteux pour vouloir croiser le regard des autres. Aveuglés par la colère, les deux Uchiha ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Fugaku dit d'une voix sèche et sans appel :

– Nous payerons ton université et ton appartement.

Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour. Il répondit d'une voix ferme :

– C'est hors de question.

– Ce n'était pas une question, Naruto.

– Je refuse. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis là-dessus, vous ne pourrez pas m'obliger à prendre cet argent.

– Ça suffit Naruto ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, cria Fugaku.

Naruto se leva d'un coup, tremblant de rage. De quel droit Fugaku se permet-il de le prendre de haut et de lui donner des ordres alors qu'il venait tout juste de réapparaître dans sa vie ? Il comprenait que les Uchiha lui en veulent mais il refusait qu'on lui impose quoi que ce soit.

– Si je me suis débrouillé seul pendant huit ans ce n'est pas pour me soumettre à votre bonne volonté le soir de votre retour.

Tous les Uchiha tournèrent leurs yeux vers le blond enragé. Ils avaient tous compris le reproche que Naruto avait laissé sous entendre. Naruto avait changé, jamais il n'avait affiché un air aussi dur. Un air que la famille n'aurait jamais pensé voir apparaître sur les traits fins du blond.

Fugaku se leva à son tour :

– Je fais ça car c'est ce que tes parents auraient voulu ! Je te considère comme l'un de mes fils et tout comme pour Itachi et Sasuke je payerai tes études, je ne changerai pas d'avis, rétorqua le patriarche d'une voix dure.

– Je suis le seul responsable de la perte de la fortune de mes parents. Le seul moyen que j'ai de me racheter auprès d'eux c'est de me débrouiller tout seul, le cri de Naruto se brisa à la fin de sa phrase.

Un silence s'installa, c'est à ce moment que tous comprirent la culpabilité que ressentait Naruto. L'Uzumaki chassa ses larmes d'un mouvement de paupière. Toujours debout, il ajouta d'une voix ferme :

– Je vous remercie de votre aide, mais je refuse d'être dépendant de qui que ce soit. Ça ne serait pas digne de mes parents. J'ai fait une erreur et je compte la réparer seul.

Sasuke qui s'était contenté d'observer la scène déclara d'une voix calme :

– T'es vraiment un imbécile...

Naruto le foudroya du regard la mâchoire contractée. Sasuke haussa ostensiblement les sourcils, habituellement c'était lui lançait des regards noirs. Il n'aimait pas du tout voir cette expression nouvelle sur le visage de son ami d'enfance. Nullement impressionné, il continua d'une voix posée presque douce :

– Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas ta faute, dobe. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant en deuil, absolument tout le monde serait tombé dans le piège.

Naruto serra le poing. Pour lui, s'il était tombé dans le piège Mizuki c'était seulement à cause de sa stupidité et sa naïveté qu'on ne cessait de plus rabâcher. Entendre dire qu'il n'était pas le fautif pour la première fois, alors qu'il culpabilisait depuis des années, lui faisait bizarre.

Tout à coup exténué, Naruto se laissa tomber sur son siège. Mikoto ajouta d'une voix douce :

– A part Mizuki, si quelqu'un est en tort dans cette histoire c'est nous, Naruto. Mais certainement pas toi. Nous aurions du être là pour toi, si ça avait été le cas ce genre d'incident ne serait jamais arrivé.

– Vous n'y êtes pour rien... Murmura Naruto la tête baissée.

De sa voix bourrue mais calmée, Fugaku ajouta :

– Naruto, comme je te l'ai dit tu es un membre de notre famille. De ce fait, comme à mes fils, je veux payer tes études. Par ailleurs, même si cela ne pourra jamais nous pardonner, vois cet argent comme une excuse pour nos longues années d'absence.

– Je ne veux pas de ce genre d'excuses. Que vous soyez là aujourd'hui me suffit. Je vous remercie infiniment, mais je souhaite réellement être indépendant.

– Naruto, pour nous l'argent n'a jamais manqué, il est même en excès, alors pourquoi diable t'obstines-tu à refuser ? Demanda Fugaku excédé par l'obstination du jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

Mikoto tenta à son tour de le raisonner :

– De plus cet argent, nous le devons en partie à tes parents qui nous ont conseillés et même investis dans nos projets. Cet argent te revient de droit Naruto. Ce n'est pas de l'argent volé.

Naruto se mura dans un silence de réflexion. Il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à s'en sortir par lui-même quelques soit les moyens. Il voulait gagner sa vie à la sueur de son front, faire honneur à ses parents. Mais maintenant il remettait en cause cette résolution. D'où ils étaient, est ce que ces parents seraient vraiment fiers de voir qu'il gagnait sa vie en travaillant dans un endroit qui profitait de la faiblesse des autres ? Seraient-ils fiers de voir que Naruto payait son loyer avec de l'argent sale ? De voir qu'il mentait sans cesse à ses proches et qu'il laissait doucement tombé ses études ?

Naruto en doutait de plus en plus. Si les Uchiha prenaient en charge ses frais étudiant il n'aurait plus à envisager de prendre un 4e job étudiant, il pourrait même peut être enfin s'échapper de l'_Homokage_. Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, Itachi proposa :

– Sinon faisons un entre deux ! Mes parents payent tes études et la moitié de ton loyer.

Après de longue minute de négociation, ils s'accordèrent sur le fait que les Uchiha payeraient l'entièreté des frais de scolarité et que le blond se chargerait seul de payer son loyer.

La discussion se termina donc sur la mine insatisfaite de Mikoto qui aurait espéré payer tous les frais de Naruto. Ce dernier, quant à lui, se sentait incroyablement embarrassé. Il ne supportait pas devoir demander de l'argent. C'est donc rougissant qu'il bredouilla :

– Je... merci...

Mikoto se leva de sa chaise et enroula ses bras autour de son protégé :

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, j'aurais voulu tout te payer. Mais je dois avouer que ta volonté à vouloir t'en sortir par toi-même est tout à ton honneur. Tu es aussi têtue que ta mère et aussi courageux que ton père. Ils seraient tellement fiers de toi Naruto.

Après cela le reste du repas se déroula sans accroc. Les Uchiha et Naruto parlèrent de Kushina et Minato, ils se rappelèrent quelques anecdotes de l'enfance de Sasuke et Naruto, le tout dans une atmosphère aussi douce que mélancolique.

C'est seulement à une heure tardive que Naruto décréta qu'il était tant pour lui de rentrer :

– Merci beaucoup pour le repas et de manière générale pour tout.

– Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester dormir ici ? On peut te préparer la chambre d'amis si tu veux.

– C'est gentil Mikoto. Mais il vaut mieux que je rentre. Je ne vais pas abuser de votre hospitalité.

Itachi lui donna un coup sur la tête. Devant la mine renfrognée de Naruto qui se frottait la tête, l'aîné Uchiha dit en rigolant :

– Dis pas de bêtises ! Y a pas d'hospitalité qui compte, t'es ici chez toi !

Naruto le remercia avec un joli sourire.

Après avoir salué toute la famille, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, Sasuke sur les talons, sa mère lui ayant demandé de le raccompagner jusqu'au perron.

Une fois dehors, sous le fronton en bois de la demeure des Uchiha, Sasuke se racla la gorge d'un air inconfortable. Naruto se tourna vers le brun qui semblait s'apprêter à parler d'un sujet aussi important que gênant. Après quelques secondes de silence, Sasuke demanda d'une voix mal à l'aise :

– Sinon je t'ai pas demandé si... si tu allais bien.

Naruto tourna sa tête sur le côté et le regarda avec interrogation. Un peu choqué par sa question qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à quelque chose que le brun pouvait dire.

– Je veux dire par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, reprit Sasuke.

Aussitôt Naruto se colora d'un rose pâle. Il porta une main à l'endroit où sa tête avait tapé le mur.

– Oh, oui tout va bien, tu sais j'ai la tête dure ! Rigola t-il.

– Je parlais pas seulement de ta tête... Continua Sasuke un peu plus gêné.

– Hein ? Je vois de quoi tu veux parler alors, répondit Naruto étonné.

Sasuke se renfrogna, imbécile de blond qui ne comprenait rien tant qu'on ne lui expliquait pas clairement.

– Je voulais savoir si ça allait... Psychologiquement parlant.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, il n'avait jamais été doué pour trouver les bons mots surtout lors de situation aussi délicate. Il pria pour que le blond comprenne cette fois-ci car il se voyait mal demander crûment : "Est-ce que tu t'es remis de l'agression sexuelle dont tu as été victime hier soir ?".

Mais ça n'en était pas la peine, Naruto avait compris comme le prouvait la teinte écrevisse qu'il prit après les derniers mots de Sasuke. Il bafouilla :

– Oh ça... Ouais, ouais tout va bien.

Sasuke scruta le visage de son ami à la recherche d'une trace de mensonge. Naruto, qui avait repris sa couleur caramel habituelle, lâcha un petit rire en voyant la réaction de son ami. Il plaça ses mains derrière sa nuque et d'une voix sûre d'elle il s'exclama :

– Je t'assure que je vais bien. Ce genre de... D'incidents arrivent souvent à l'_Homokage_. Peut-être pas à ce point là, mais on finit par si habituer.

Sasuke le regarda avec effarement. Il voulait lui demander comment il avait fini par travailler là-bas. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, déjà Naruto avait repris dans un petit rire gêné :

– Je dois t'avouer que le pire c'était que tu m'aies vu dans cette situation. C'était très... humiliant. C'est pour ça que je me suis comporté comme un connard après.

Naruto afficha l'habituel sourire idiot qu'il utilisait pour s'excuser.

– Hn.

Devant l'onomatopée de son ami, Naruto lâcha un rire franc :

– Toujours aussi avare de mots à ce que je vois.

Mais il avait vu à travers son regard ce que le brun n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire : il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir humilier vis-à-vis de lui. Après quelques instants, Sasuke décida d'ajouter à voix basse :

– Sitasbesoindeparlerjesuislà.

– Quoi ?

Sasuke fusilla du regard un Naruto au regard interrogatif. Le faisait-il exprès ?

– Si t'as besoin de parler... grogna Sasuke d'une voix un peu plus intelligible.

Aussitôt le visage de Naruto se fendit en un sourire goguenard, les yeux rieurs.

– Le grand Sasuke Uchiha s'en ferait-il pour moi au point de me proposer son aide ?

– La ferme, je fais ça parce que ma mère m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi, se renfrogna Sasuke en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

Naruto se contenta de rire devant la mine renfrognée du brun. Lorsque son rire retomba, un silence apaisant s'installa entre les deux. Après de longues secondes de silence, Naruto confia à voix basse :

– Je suis content que vous soyez rentré. Vous m'avez... beaucoup manqué.

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit sourire attendri :

– Tu nous as manqué aussi, abruti.

Naruto ne releva pas l'insulte. Satisfait de la réponse du brun, il se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents avant de s'éloigner de la maison en criant :

– Bon bah à demain à l'académie, teme. Arrive pas en retard surtout !

– Parle pour toi, dobe. Je suis certain que t'es aussi retardataire qu'avant, je sens que je vais être obligé de te sortir du lit par la peau du cul demain matin.

Naruto éclata de rire :

– Heureusement que t'as pas mon adresse alors ! Bonne nuit Sasuke-teme !

– Bonne nuit... Naruto, murmura le brun pour lui-même sachant que l'Uzumaki était trop loin pour l'entendre.


	11. Chapitre 10

Il était 8h00 quand Sasuke sortit de chez lui. Il réajusta ses écouteurs et sa veste contre lui quand le froid lui mordit les joues. Il aimait beaucoup l'automne et son climat : il était d'ailleurs parti plus tôt de chez lui dans le but de pouvoir flâner et admirer les arbres effeuillés sur le chemin de l'Académie qui n'était qu'à quelques minutes de chez lui.

Mais ça c'était sans compter la personne qui s'écria derrière lui :

– Sas'keeee !

Sasuke augmenta le son de sa musique et pressa le pas, peut-être que comme ça il échapperait au blond. Mais c'était évidemment peine perdue. Sasuke sentit un bras s'abattre sur ses épaules. Ne pouvant plus l'ignorer, il tourna la tête d'un air las vers le blond qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents :

– Fais pas semblant que je suis pas là, ça marche pas avec moi teme ! S'écria Naruto en rigolant.

Sasuke lâcha un profond soupire :

– Comment tu fais pour être si bruyant dès le matin ?

– J'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit tellement j'étais impatient qu'on aille à l'Académie ensemble ! J'ai hâte de voir la gueule des autres quand ils sauront que tu es de retour ! Tu vas voir y a pleins de gens qui étaient avec nous à l'école primaire et je suis sûr que tout le monde se souvient du grand Uchiha ! S'exclama Naruto en frappant le dos du brun.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel disant au revoir à son trajet qu'il avait espéré tranquille. Naruto parla de tout et de rien, Sasuke se contenta de l'écouter d'une oreille distraite. Il se laissa guider par le blond à travers les rues presque désertes de Konoha.

Arrivé devant l'Académie d'Ingénierie, Naruto s'avança et ouvrit les bras pour présenter son école. Il s'écria avec fierté :

– Ta-dam ! Elle est belle notre Académie, hein ?

– Hn.

– Roh Sas'ke fais pas ton rabat-joie ! Allez viens, on va rejoindre les autres.

Naruto lui attrapa le bras et commença à courir vers l'entrée de l'école.

* * *

La bande de Naruto était au complet dans la cafétéria, lieu où ils avaient pris l'habitude de se réunir. Tous sirotaient un café en parlant du comportement inhabituel que Naruto avait eu à la soirée. Lorsque Kiba et Sakura étaient arrivés dans le salon en soutenant un Naruto inconscient et les joues baignées de larmes, cela avait eu le don d'inquiéter toute l'assemblée. Même quand Kiba et Sakura eurent fini de rassurer leurs amis, Tenten insista lourdement pour que Naruto reste dormir sur place. Sachant qu'à son réveil l'Uzumaki préférerait être chez lui plutôt qu'entouré de sa bande lui posant mille questions, Kiba mis un long moment à la convaincre qu'il valait mieux ramener l'Uzumaki chez lui. Finalement Tenten céda et envoya son petit-ami, Neji, aider Kiba à ramener Naruto chez lui.

Depuis ce soir-là, à part Kiba et Sakura personne n'avait eu de nouvelles du blond, et tous se posaient mille questions à son sujet.

– J'es... j'espère que Naruto va bien, murmura la discrète Hinata.

– Oui, je ne l'avais vu comme ça, surenchérit Chôji en engouffrant dans sa bouche une large poignée de chips malgré l'heure matinale.

Alors que les autres exposaient différentes théories qui expliqueraient l'attitude du blond, Sai lâcha :

– Je crois que c'est ma faute.

Tous ses amis se tournèrent vers lui, le regard interrogatif. Il s'expliqua :

– Quand on est entré dans la chambre, j'ai commencé à mettre ma main dans...

– Épargne nous les détails, mec ! Hurla Kiba en se bouchant les oreilles.

Dénué de sentiment comme la pudeur ou même l'empathie, Sai avait toujours eu du mal à s'exprimer. Il ne savait pas faire la différence entre ce qui se disait et ce qui ne se disait pas. Sa franchise à tout épreuve lui avait valu beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer au groupe, mais après quelque temps tous avaient fini par accepter cette spécificité du brun à la peau pâle.

Sai regarda un Kiba outré sans comprendre. Sakura décida de l'aider en reprenant à sa place :

– Donc quand vous avez commencé vos ''affaires'' et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Il s'est complètement pétrifié alors que d'habitude il aime quand je le tou...

– Sai ! Le coupa une nouvelle fois Kiba. Pas de détails on a dit !

– Bref il s'est tétanisé et a eu l'air terrorisé. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. J'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait peur.

Tous ses amis regardèrent Sai avec compassion : même si sa voix était plate, ils comprirent tous que le brun s'en voulait beaucoup. Sachant à quel point Sai avait du mal à éprouver la moindre émotion, savoir qu'il ressentait de la culpabilité était très inhabituel. Sakura posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit d'une voix réconfortante :

– T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

– Il vous a dit quelque chose à tous les deux ? Demanda suspicieusement Ino, les bras croisés.

Kiba et Sakura se regardèrent, bien que tous ici présents étaient les amis du blond et qu'ils ne voulaient que son bonheur, ce n'était certainement pas à eux de dire que leur ami leur avaient confié. Shikamaru répondit à leur place :

– C'est pas à eux de nous dire. Quand Naruto arrivera, il nous expliquera.

A ce moment là ils entendirent un éclat de rire reconnaissable entre mille venir du couloir. Neji leva un sourcil surpris et remarqua :

– Eh bien apparemment il va mieux.

Avant que les autres ne puissent ajouter autre chose une tornade blonde entra dans la pièce en tirant quelqu'un derrière elle. Quand le groupe reconnut la personne qui était traînée contre son gré par le blond, toutes les mâchoires tombèrent et la pièce fût plongé dans un silence brutal. Même Kiba et Sakura qui étaient pourtant au courant du retour de brun étaient sur le cul.

Devant leurs yeux ébahis se déroulait une scène qui semblait tout droit sortit de leur enfance : Naruto tout sourire tirant par le bras Sasuke qui arborait son éternel air mi-blasé mi-grincheux.

Le premier qui brisa ce lourd silence fût bien entendu le blond. Naruto explosa de rire en s'appuyant à Sasuke :

– Si vous voyiez vos têtes !

Tous sortirent de leur léthargie en même temps et s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

– Sasuke ?!

Sasuke leva ses yeux onyx vers ses anciens camarades de classe et lâcha d'une voix ennuyée :

– Hn.

– Il a définitivement pas changé, marmonna Shikamaru d'une voix blasée avant de rapporter son attention à la fenêtre qui montrait le ciel automnal.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Hurla Ino d'une voix perçante qui fit grimacer tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

– Ino ferme ta grande bouche, tu viens de faire baisser l'acuité auditive de toute la salle, répliqua Sakura en se bouchant une oreille.

– Boucle-la, grand front ! J'imagine que toi tu devais être au courant de sa présence mais moi je suis sous le choc !

Sasuke en voyant les deux jeunes filles se disputer, eut un désagréable flash-back : les deux étaient autrefois ses deux plus grandes (et hystériques) fanatiques et passaient leur temps à lui courir après ou à se crêper le chignon pour savoir qui serait la chanceuse qui arriverait enfin à séduire le beau Sasuke. Par réflexe, Sasuke attrapa l'avant-bras de Naruto et le tira devant lui : aux yeux de l'Uchiha, le blond avait toujours été le parfait bouclier antiparasite étant donné qu'à l'époque il faisait fuir toutes les filles.

Surpris par l'action du brun, l'Uzumaki se tourna vers Sasuke qui, prostré derrière lui, semblait redouter quelque chose qui échappait à Naruto. Ce dernier mit un certain temps avant de réaliser que Sasuke redoutait que les deux jeunes filles lui sautent au cou comme autrefois. Comprenant enfin, Naruto eut un petit rire :

– T'inquiète elles ne risquent plus de te courir après !

Le reste de la bande – sauf Ino et Sakura qui continuaient à s'insulter – acquiescèrent en se regardant d'un air entendu.

Mécontent d'être le seul à ne pas saisir ce que le blond avait sous-entendu, Sasuke tourna un regard interrogatif vers Naruto.

– Regarde par toi-même, rigola Naruto en pointant du pouce les deux jeunes filles qui étaient derrière lui.

Sasuke se décala légèrement du blond pour voir ce qu'il montrait. Son visage inexpressif laissa entrapercevoir une expression de surprise.

Sakura et Ino étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, s'embrassant langoureusement sans se préoccuper du reste du monde qui les fixait.

Ino et Sakura ensemble... Sasuke n'osait pas y croire : Ino et Sakura – qui, dans ses souvenirs, se battaient corps et âme pour se l'arracher – étaient en couple ?

La dernière fois qu'ils les avaient vues, elles ne pouvaient pas se regarder sans s'insulter et se tirer les cheveux et aujourd'hui elles se pressaient l'une contre l'autre avec passion sous le regard appréciateur de certains garçons de la promo. La main d'Ino descendait lentement vers les fesses de sa partenaire et le bras de Sakura se perdit sous le T-shirt de la blonde. Devant cette vision beaucoup trop intime à son goût Sasuke détourna les yeux, ses joues en feu : décidément il ne comprendrait jamais les filles.

Naruto passa son bras autour ses épaules en riant :

– Ouais nous aussi ça nous a fait un choc au début, le blond se tourna ensuite vers l'Inuzuka. Kiba arrête de mater, tu baves.

Son jeune homme aux triangles sur les joues s'arracha à la vision qu'il semblait beaucoup apprécier, pour grogner :

– Ta gueule, blondasse !

– Qui tu traites de blondasse, le clébard ?

Aussitôt Kiba et Naruto se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Bientôt ils étaient au sol en rigolant, s'insultant et se cognant.

Cette scène totalement habituelle aux yeux du groupe, ne valut qu'un regard méprisant de Sasuke. _Crétins immatures_, pensa-t-il. Pourtant au fond de lui, il n'aimait pas du tout le fait que son blond soit actuellement à califourchon sur Kiba pour lui donner des coups de poing ''amicaux".

Le feu de la jalousie commença à lui mordre l'estomac, mais ça jamais il ne l'avouerait ni aux autres, ni à lui-même.

Le fait que les autres lui posent mille questions, sur la raison de son retour et ses dernières années, permit à Sasuke d'ignorer le mieux possible les deux garçons roulant sur le sol en échangeant des éclats de rire. Bien qu'il ait l'habitude d'être submerger par les autres, Sasuke avait toujours le même malaise en étant le centre de l'attention. Il avait envie de partir loin mais en même temps quelque chose le retenait ici.

S'il voulait rester au côté du blond il allait falloir qu'il s'intègre aussi à son groupe. C'était la raison que Sasuke se répétait mais au fond de lui-même il cachait le fait qu'appartenir à un groupe au moins une fois dans sa vie était une idée plutôt séduisante. Il en avait marre d'être seul, depuis Naruto et Suigetsu, il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'amis et ça lui avait manqué.

Prenant donc sur lui, Sasuke répondait donc à toutes les questions. Bien que ses réponses soient brèves et assez froides, le fait seul que Sasuke leur parle étonnait énormément les autres.

Extérieur à la scène Shikamaru lâcha un petit sourire, finalement l'Uchiha avait peut-être un peu changé. Et le génie avait une petite idée de pourquoi.

Bientôt la sonnerie retentit dans la cafétéria. Naruto se releva du sol et tendit une main à Kiba pour le redresser, Ino et Sakura se séparèrent enfin en réajustant leur rouge à lèvre qui s'était un peu étalé autour de leurs jolies lèvres. Sasuke remarqua d'ailleurs qu'elles portaient la même couleur de rouge à lèvres, peut-être justement pour éviter que les couleurs se mélangent quand elles s'embrassent.

Naruto rapporta son attention au brun et fût surpris de le trouver en train de répondre à une question de Lee qui portait apparemment sur le sport, sujet fétiche du garçon aux sourcils broussailleux.

Après la réponse de Sasuke, le blond lui saisit le bras et le guida vers la sortie de la cafétéria :

– Je rêve où t'étais en train de sociabiliser avec d'autres êtres humains ?

– J'étais bien obligé de sociabiliser vu que tu m'as laissé tout seul pour te rouler par terre avec l'autre clebs, rétorqua Sasuke d'une voix bougonne.

– Oh désolé, je savais pas que tu avais tant besoin de moi, se moqua Naruto. Tu veux que je te tienne la main, Sasu-chan ?

– Ta gueule, Usuratonkachi.

– Ouh ! Où sont passées tes bonnes manières, Uchiha ?

– Hn.

Naruto s'esclaffa devant le changement d'humeur du brun. D'une voix un peu plus sérieuse, il ajouta :

– En vrai c'est bien que tu veuilles t'intégrer au groupe. Les autres sont sincèrement heureux de te revoir !

Sasuke se contenta d'acquiescer rapidement. Naruto lâcha un petit sourire, il savait qu'au fond de lui, Sasuke aussi était heureux de les retrouver.

Naruto dirigea Sasuke vers le premier cours de la journée, économie avec le professeur Asuma Sarutobi. Arrivés dans l'amphithéâtre, ils retrouvèrent Suigetsu. Les deux amis d'enfance s'assirent à côté, Kiba à la droite de Naruto et Suigetsu à la gauche de Sasuke.

Bientôt le professeur arriva, cigarette au bec. Sasuke le regarda avec de grands yeux quand il remarqua qu'il continuait à fumer malgré le fait qu'il soit dans un amphithéâtre fermé.

– Oui Asuma-sensei est assez ''dissident'' : malgré l'interdiction de fumer il...

Suigetsu n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le professeur demanda :

– Une nouvelle tête ? On peut savoir votre nom, jeune homme ?

– Sasuke Uchiha.

– Un Uchiha évidemment. Le benjamin de Fugaku n'est-ce pas ?

– Hn.

Toute la salle se tourna vers le brun. Le nom Uchiha était connu de la majorité des étudiants. Aussitôt les soupirs admiratifs de la majorité des filles de la classe se firent entendre. Naruto sourit en pensant que le fan club de Sasuke allait sûrement rouvrir. Et aujourd'hui, hélas pour le brun, il n'aurait plus de bouclier repousse-filles car Naruto était maintenant l'un des garçons les plus populaires de la promo et comptait lui-même plusieurs admiratrices à son actif.

Comme en réponse aux gloussements des filles, une vague de grognements masculins se fit entendre : un nouvel obstacle venait compliquer leur quête de séduction.

Sasuke soupira, s'ils savaient à quel point les filles lui passaient au-dessus de la tête.

– Vous passerez mes salutations à votre père, lui et moi sommes de vieilles connaissances, reprit le professeur.

Sasuke se contenta de hocher la tête. Le professeur commença le cours, la cigarette toujours au coin des lèvres.

Au bout de 20min le regard de Sasuke tomba un rang devant lui, là où Ino et Sakura se tenaient la main sous leur table. Intrigué il demanda à Naruto :

– Ino et Sakura sortent ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

– 2 ans maintenant. Je comprends que ça te fasse un choc, elles s'entendaient vraiment comme chien et chat à l'époque. Elles s'insultent et se cherchent toujours autant mais maintenant ça se termine toujours par une séance de roulage de pelle. Ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à certain, hein Kiba ? Taquina le blond en se tournant l'Inuzuka.

– Y a que Hinata qui m'intéresse mais comme tous les mecs hétéros de notre âge j'avoue que voir deux bombes se peloter ne me laisse pas indifférent ! Rétorqua Kiba.

– Je dois avouer jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elles finiraient ensemble, souffla Sasuke.

– Peut-être que c'est tes nombreux rejets qui les ont dégoûté des mecs, Sasuke, plaisanta Kiba par-dessus l'épaule du blond. Si c'est le cas on te remercie pas, t'as fait réduire nos chances à zéro avec deux canons.

– Arrête de dire des conneries, le clébard, marmonna Sasuke en se reconcentrant sur le cours.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour ! Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos retours et de manière générale pour votre lecture. C'est ma première fanfiction donc je ne suis pas une pro avec tout ça mais en tout cas sachez que ça me fait très plaisir ! **

* * *

À la pause, le groupe alla prendre l'air devant l'Académie. Kiba, Suigetsu et Naruto parlaient joyeusement au côté de Sasuke qui se contentait d'écouter et de lâcher quelques mots par-ci par-là. Au bout d'un moment Ino s'approcha d'eux et sauta sur le dos de Naruto. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et les deux partir dans un éclat de rire. Devant cette scène totalement nouvelle pour le brun, Sasuke remarqua que les choses avaient énormément changé depuis son départ.

Autrefois Ino et Sakura regardaient Naruto comme le plus abject des insectes, maintenant les deux semblaient prêtes à donner leur vie pour le blond. Et de manière générale, le brun avait très vite compris que la popularité de Naruto avait décuplé, il ne recevait plus les regards haineux et dégoûtés d'auparavant et il était indéniable qu'il était l'un des plus populaires de toute la promo surtout chez les filles qui ne le lâchaient pas des yeux.

Sasuke devait avouer que cette échange de popularité le perturbait légèrement. Étant donné qu'il était "nouveau'', il n'avait pas encore été vraiment remarqué par la gent féminine. Bien qu'il ait déjà vu plusieurs filles se retournaient sur son passage en le pointant du doigt et en gloussant, Sasuke était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas une horde de filles en chaleur lui courant après comme autrefois : elles avaient mûries et avaient compris que l'image du brun ténébreux n'était qu'un mythe d'adolescente. Ce répit soulageait grandement Sasuke qui n'avait jamais apprécié être le centre de l'attention.

Pour la première de fois de sa vie Sasuke était mis au second plan face à Naruto et il devait avouer qu'il appréciait cette impression nouvelle. Naruto aimait le contact avec les autres, il essayait de plaire à tous le monde : l'extrême inverse de Sasuke qui ne tolérait que le contact de quelques personnes triées sur le volet. Des deux, la popularité sied plus à Naruto et Sasuke se sentait en sécurité dans l'ombre du blond. Il espérait que cette situation subsisterait un long moment.

Après avoir planté un bisou sur la joue du blond, Ino repartit au côté de Sakura. L'air de rien Naruto reprit la conversation et commença à se plaindre de la masse de devoirs qu'il avait pour le lendemain, soudain un jeune homme inconnu aux yeux de Sasuke vient doucement saisir le bras de l'Uzumaki. Naruto s'interrompit une nouvelle fois et demanda au nouveau venu :

– Hey Sai ! Quoi de neuf ?

– Je peux te parler ?

Naruto le regarda un peu étonné et se laissa entraîner à l'écart des autres.

Sasuke ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer que le dit Sai lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il avait les mêmes cheveux corbeaux, une peau encore plus pâle que la sienne, presque translucide. Se furent les yeux noirs de Sai qui troublèrent particulièrement le jeune Uchiha : ils étaient encore plus inexpressifs que les siens, c'était à se demander si Sai n'était pas complètement vide.

Sasuke lâcha le cours de la conversation, qu'entretenait maintenant Kiba et Suigetsu, pour concentrer son attention sur Sai et Naruto qui se parlaient un peu plus loin. L'Uchiha remarqua que les deux protagonistes se tenaient très proches l'un de l'autre et qu'aucun des deux n'en semblaient gênés. Le brun comprit rapidement que Sai et Naruto avaient plus qu'un lien amical : leur position et leur langage corporel lui indiquèrent que les deux étaient plus "proches" que de simple amis. Pour la deuxième fois en une matinée une vague colère saisit Sasuke, cependant il ne laissa rien paraître et se reconcentra du mieux qu'il pouvait sur la discussion de l'Inuzuka et de l'Hōzuki.

* * *

– Qu'est ce qui se passe, Sai ? Demanda le blond une fois hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé samedi soir ? Tu t'es jamais comporté comme ça...

Naruto rougit aussitôt, il se souvenait que Kiba lui avait dit qu'il avait sauté au cou de Sai dans son état alcoolisé. Le blond passa une main derrière sa tête et lâcha d'un air gêné :

– Désolé, j'avais un peu trop bu. Je me suis pas maîtrisé...

– Je parle pas de ça, Naruto.

Laissant retomber sa main, ce dernier le regarda avec incompréhension : il ne se souvenait rien de la soirée. Devant le visage interrogatif de son ami, Sai continua :

– Je parle du fait que tu sois parti complètement terrifié alors qu'on était sur le point de baiser.

La personnalité de Sai avait au moins le mérite d'être directe. Ces mots crus surprirent Naruto qui n'avait aucun souvenir de ce moment. Cependant, sans grande difficulté il fit le lien entre sa mésaventure avec Jûgo et le fait qu'il soit apparemment parti comme un lâche alors qu'il allait passer à l'acte. Naruto soupira de lassitude, cela ne servait à rien de mentir à Sai : le brun était maître en la matière de débusquer le mensonge des autres, un seul de ses coups d'œil insondable pouvait lire les pensées de son interlocuteur.

De tous ses amis Sai et Shikamaru étaient les deux plus durs à tromper, Naruto avait dû être très vigilant en leur présence pour ne pas qu'ils découvrent son troisième job. Naruto suspectait d'ailleurs que Shikamaru avait des doutes quant à ses absences du samedi soir et cela grâce à son quotient intellectuel élevé et ses dons innés pour le discernement.

– Est ce que c'est de ma faute ? Je suis allé trop vite ? Demanda Sai d'une voix blanche.

Naruto regarda le brun avec étonnement, derrière ses yeux inexpressifs, il jurait voir de la culpabilité. Le blond s'empressa de soulager la conscience de son ami en lui racontant la véritable raison de son comportement de manière la plus vague possible. Il lui expliqua sans détail qu'un peu plus tôt avant la soirée il avait été agressé assez violemment et que cette attaque l'avait un peu traumatisé, d'où sa réaction.

– ... donc ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute, termina le blond.

– Tant mieux, se contenta de répondre Sai. Sinon ça va tu t'en es remis maintenant ?

– Oui, tout va bien.

– Alors tu viens chez moi ce soir ?

Naruto lâcha un petit rire, parfois l'incivilité de Sai l'amusait beaucoup. Ses réactions naturelles étaient exactement ce qu'il attendait et non pas la pitié des autres qui auraient essayé de le consoler ou d'en savoir plus. Personne à part Sai ne lui aurait proposé une séance de cul alors qu'il venait de confier son agression.

– Ouaip, se contenta de répondre Naruto tout sourire.

– À ce soir alors, répondit le brun.

En partant Sai donna une petite fessée à Naruto qui, en sentant la main de Sai sur son cul, poussa un cri indigné et fusilla son ami du regard, ce dernier ne le remarqua même pas étant déjà parti dans le sens inverse.

En retournant vers Sasuke, Suigetsu et Kiba, Naruto pesta contre le manque d'éducation de son "amant".

* * *

De leur côté, les 3 jeunes hommes n'avaient pas manqué la fessée de Sai. Kiba lâcha un cri en détournant le regard rouge de gêne : il était définitivement mal à l'aise avec les démonstrations sexuelles de ses deux amis. Suigetsu se contenta de rire en voyant la réaction excédée de Naruto qui était devenu rouge de honte. Sasuke, lui, s'était enfoncé les ongles dans la paume de la main quand son poing s'était involontairement serré à la vue de la scène.

Quand le blond repris sa place dans le cercle, Suigetsu lui demanda :

– C'est ton mec ?

Bien qu'ils fussent dans la même promo, Suigetsu ne traînait pas plus que ça avec eux, expliquant ainsi le fait qu'il ne connaisse pas la nature des relations entre Sai et Naruto.

À cette question le blond s'empourpra et bredouilla :

– Non ! On est juste ... On cou... Euh...

Kiba regarda son ami avec surprise, habituellement Naruto n'était absolument pas gêné de parler de sa relation avec Sai : il répondait à quiconque le demandait la nature de leur liaison.

Quand Naruto jeta un rapide regard à Sasuke, Kiba comprit aussitôt la raison du trouble de son meilleur ami. Après tout, Sasuke avait fui Naruto en apprenant son attirance pour la gent masculine. Mais la question était encore de savoir s'il avait fui car son ami avait une attirance pour lui ou simplement car il avait une orientation sexuelle "déviante". Et en effet Naruto était effrayé : en confirmant à Sasuke sa bisexualité, allait-il une nouvelle être rejeté ?

Complètement désemparé et ne sachant pas quoi répondre Naruto regarda Kiba avec de gros yeux, lui faisant comprendre du regard qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Alors que Naruto attendait que Kiba détourne le sens de la conversation en changeant de sujet, l'Inuzuka lui décida de l'aider d'une toute autre manière :

– Ils se voient que pour le cul ! Lâcha crûment Kiba d'une voix forte attirant le regard des personnes aux alentours.

Naruto resta bouche bée quelques secondes, complètement choqué par ce que venait de gueuler son meilleur ami. Finalement il exclama d'une voix offusquée :

– Kiba ?!

L'Inuzaka ne sembla pas comprendre où il avait fauté et finalement c'est un éclat de rire de la part de Suigetsu détendit l'atmosphère. Naruto tourna son regard vers la seule personne dont la réaction importée. Sasuke portait toujours son masque d'impassibilité, c'était à se demander s'il avait entendu la conversation qui s'était déroulée autour de lui. Puis à la surprise des trois jeunes hommes à ses côtés il ouvrit la bouche et demanda :

– C'est ton plan cul ?

Kiba et Naruto faillirent tomber à la renverse en entendant ces quelques mots. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé l'Uchiha à l'air si coincé poser une question sexuellement orientée. Et le fait que Sasuke apporte de l'importance à la vie sexuelle de Naruto les étonnaient d'autant plus. Suigetsu s'esclaffa devant l'air choqué des deux meilleurs amis.

Naruto, lui, reprit un peu contenance. En passant une main derrière sa tête il répondit avec un sourire un peu timide :

– Euh... C'est aussi un ami donc je dirai plutôt...

– Un sex-friend, termina Sasuke d'une voix égale.

Avant d'opiner, Naruto et Kiba se regardèrent une nouvelle fois avec des yeux ronds. L'image qu'ils avaient de l'Uchiha prude et asexué s'effritait de plus en plus.

– Où t'as appris tout ça, Mister Glaçon ? Demanda Kiba ne pouvant plus contenir sa curiosité.

En entendant ce surnom que les garçons de primaire lui donnaient à cause de sa personnalité froide, l'Uchiha lança un regard de travers à Kiba et rétorqua d'une voix méprisante :

– Tu crois que je suis encore puceau à 19 ans ?

Kiba sembla réfléchir à cette question, connaissant la frigidité et le mépris que le brun avait pour la gent féminine il aurait répondu oui sans hésiter. Mais en même temps, sachant que toutes les filles tombaient à ses pieds, il était plus que probable que Sasuke est déjà couché avec plusieurs filles, voir plusieurs dizaines.

– Maintenant que j'y pense en fait t'es peut-être un queutard, répondit Kiba en regardant le brun d'un air suspicieux. Raconte-nous Sasuke : combien t'as mis de filles dans ton lit grâce à ta belle gueule ?

Sasuke ne fit que lui jeter un regard méprisant et hautain qui cloua le bec de Kiba et plongea les trois jeunes hommes autour de lui dans le doute.

La vérité était que Sasuke n'avait jamais été en couple de sa vie. Il avait eu de nombreuses partenaires sexuelles mais seulement dans le but de soulager sa libido. Pendant quelque temps il avait eu un plan cul régulier : une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus avec un fort comportement. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais développé de sentiments pour elle, elle était la femme qu'il avait le moins de mal à supporter, peut-être car inconsciemment elle lui rappelait Naruto.

Sasuke n'avait jamais compris l'engouement qui entourait l'acte sexuel et l'amour de manière général : pour lui, le sexe était une obligation, un moyen de se soulager mais pas de prendre du plaisir. Et il savait que s'il n'éprouvait pas le besoin régulier de se ''vider'', il aurait vite fait d'écarter le sexe de sa vie.

Finalement c'est Suigetsu qui reprit la conversion, il se tourna vers Naruto et s'exclama joyeusement :

– Je savais pas que t'étais gay !

C'était un mensonge, Sasuke lui avait raconté le baiser qu'ils avaient semi involontairement partagé : il savait que le blond était attiré par les hommes.

– A vrai dire je suis bi, souffla Naruto un peu embarrassé.

– Ah ça explique le nombre de filles de la promo qui te tournent autour et avec qui tu flirtes !

Naruto se colora une nouvelle d'une teinte rosée :

– Je flirte pas !

– Carrément, mec tu dragues avec tout ce qui bouge ! S'écria Kiba en donnant une grande claque dans le dos du blond.

– N'importe quoi, je suis de nature chaleureuse c'est tout !

Alors que Kiba commençait à énumérer de nombreuses anecdotes où Naruto apparaissait comme un vrai tombeur, le blond se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il ne manquait plus que Sasuke pense qu'il était un mec en chien qui sautait sur tout ce qui bouge.

Suigetsu éclata de rire lorsque Kiba finit de raconter la fois où, en Terminale, Naruto avait fini par coucher avec leur professeur d'histoire, une jeune femme de 26 ans d'apparence très prude qui excitait tous les garçons du lycée. Naruto rouge de honte, ne savait plus où se mettre. Sasuke lui se contentait d'écouter, les discours de Kiba lui permettaient d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce que l'Uzumaki avait fait en son absence.

Au bout d'un moment Suigetsu s'enquit :

– Et toi Kiba ? T'as tendance à aller voir les mecs ?

– Nop, à ma connaissance chuis 100% hétéro, annonça-t-il en regardant Hinata du coin de l'œil. Après je ne me ferme aucune porte : si un jour je croise un mec qui me plaît je ne me restreindrai pas. Et toi ?

– Pareil, déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avant de se tourner vers l'Uchiha et de demander d'une voix faussement innocente. Et toi Sasuke, t'as déjà expérimenté une aventure avec un gars ? Les gens de la capitale ont un esprit plus ouvert qu'ici à Konoha, non ?

– Je suis hétéro aussi, marmonna Sasuke sans même tourner le visage vers eux.

Suigetsu et Kiba furent étonnement les plus déçus par cette réponse. Mais pour des raisons différentes : Kiba savait pertinemment que Sasuke était le grand amour de Naruto. Malgré toutes ses années et les nombreux partenaires féminins et masculins qu'il avait eus, Naruto gardait une affection immuable pour le brun.

Suigetsu, quant à lui, était déçu par Sasuke. A ses yeux le comportement du brun, ses réactions et de manière générale tout son être criait qu'il avait sentiments pour l'Uzumaki. L'Hōzuki était particulièrement désespéré par le fait que Sasuke nie l'évidence aux autres et, plus ennuyeux encore, à lui-même.

Malgré un léger pincement au cœur, Naruto, de son côté, ne perdit pas son grand sourire : il n'avait pas été surpris ni même déçu en entendant la confirmation de l'hétérosexualité de son ami. Après tout il le savait déjà et l'avait accepté depuis bien longtemps. Pour le moment le blond était juste heureux de voir que son orientation sexuelle ne semblait pas déranger Sasuke : son brun ne l'abandonnerait plus, ça il en était persuadé. Aussi son sourire était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère.

Peu importe qu'ils ne soient que des amis du moment que Sasuke était à ses côtés. Car Naruto s'en était rendu compte dès la seconde où il avait croisé son regard à L'_Homokage_ : il ne survivrait pas à une seconde séparation.

Car Sasuke et Naruto était un tout.

Séparés l'un de l'autre leur vie n'avait plus de sens : comme des fleurs de Naupaka*, comme le Yin et le Yang, le silence et la parole, l'hiver et l'été, la nuit et le jour, la glace et le feu, l'obscurité et la lumière.

Comme la Lune et le Soleil.

* * *

L'instant culture

(Je vous conseille d'aller voir une photo de Naupaka sur internet, vous comprendrez mieux la légende)

_*Les Naupaka sont des ''moitié de fleurs'' qui poussent sur les plages et dans les montagnes hawaïennes. La légende associée à cette fleur raconte l'histoire de deux amants séparés : l'un fût enterré dans les montagnes et l'autre près de l'océan. Ainsi, dans les montagnes et sur les plages ne poussent que de la moitié de ces fleurs, là où les deux amants se sont éteints, séparés de leur moitié. __Ils existent de nombreuses versions de cette légende mais dans toutes il ait dit que si une fleur de Naupaka venant de la montagne et une autre de la plage sont réunies pour n'en former qu'une seule alors les amants seront à nouveau réunis._

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ****Merci pour tout et à bientôt !**


	13. Chapitre 12

Quand vint l'heure du repas, Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et lui demanda :

– On va manger des ramens à Ichiraku avec les autres. Tu viens avec nous, teme ?

Sasuke ne put réprimer une grimace, il n'avait jamais été friand des ramens.

– On a mangé des ramens hier soir, tu te lasses jamais ? Moi j'ai eu ma dose.

Naruto se gratta la tête sans comprendre :

– Moi j'en ai mangé ce matin aussi... Comment peut-on se lasser des ramens ?

Sasuke le regarda avec des yeux ronds, Naruto mangeait des ramens au petit-déjeuner ? Rien que d'y penser il en avait des hauts-le-cœur.

– Il y a quelque chose qui tourne vraiment pas rond chez toi, dobe, souffla-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? S'indigna Naruto.

Sasuke se contenta de lâcher un long soupire en secouant la tête.

– Allez-y sans moi, je vais aller chercher un truc à la cafèt'. Je vais profiter d'être seul pour feuilleter les cours que j'ai manqué.

– Tu veux mes cours ?

– Nan j'ai pris ceux de Suigetsu. Je comprends rien à ton écriture de sagouin.

– Temeeeee, s'écria Naruto en gonflant les joues. Je voulais juste être gentil, moi !

Sasuke lâcha un léger rire.

– T'es sûr que tu veux pas venir avec nous, Ichiraku fait pas que des ramens tu sais ! Reprit Naruto, un peu peiné.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir devant l'air déconfit du jeune homme aux yeux céruléens. Pour rassurer son blond il s'expliqua :

– J'avais pas traîné avec autant de gens depuis des années, maintenant j'ai juste besoin de solitude.

Naruto ria devant l'insociabilité de son ami.

– Comme tu veux dans ce cas. Bye Sas'ke ! S'écria-t-il en courant dans le sens inverse pour rejoindre son groupe d'amis qui l'attendait.

* * *

Sasuke avait finalement passé toute la pause-déjeuner à la bibliothèque ne prenant même pas la peine de manger. Il s'était plongé dans les cours d'ingénierie avec beaucoup d'intérêt et avait savouré le silence de la bibliothèque étudiante. Ce ne fût que quand la sonnerie retentit que Sasuke leva le nez des feuilles que Suigetsu lui avait prêté. En réalisant qu'il allait retrouver l'agitation des amphithéâtres et son ami bruyant, Sasuke souffla de lassitude et profita de ses derniers moments de calme.

Sasuke eut beaucoup de mal à trouver la salle de son prochain cours après avoir traversé trois fois le même couloir et complètement, Sasuke commença à regretter de ne pas être resté avec Naruto et sa bande : il n'avait jamais eu de sens de l'orientation et à ce moment précis l'aide dudit ami bruyant n'aurait pas été de refus. Au bout de 20min à tourner en rond il finit par tomber sur un homme que Sasuke dévisagea du pied à la tête pendant plusieurs secondes, complètement abasourdi. Pas à cause de l'horrible coupe au bol de l'homme en question, ni à cause de ses sourcils broussailleux ou de son hideuse combinaison verte. Non, Sasuke resta stupéfait par le fait que l'homme marchait sur les mains, en poirier, dans les couloirs de l'école comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Le brun jeta rapidement un coup d'œil derrière son dos se demandant pendant une fraction de seconde si une troupe de cirque itinérant ne se trouvait pas dans l'angle d'un couloir ou si toute cette mascarade n'était pas l'un des énièmes canulars de Naruto. Pourtant rien, juste cet homme qui continuait à marcher la tête à l'envers comme si de rien n'était. Après avoir envisagé de s'enfuir dans le sens inverse, Sasuke se résigna à demander son chemin à l'homme aux sourcils broussailleux. Ainsi ce certain Gai-sensei lui indiqua le chemin de son amphithéâtre après s'être présenté comme le professeur de sport de l'Académie. Sasuke ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et, après l'avoir rapidement remercié, s'éloigna en s'interrogeant de plus en plus sur cette Académie qui était censée être l'une des meilleures.

Finalement il trouva enfin l'amphithéâtre où il était censé avoir cours de maths avec un certain Kakashi Hatake. En entrant dans la salle, Sasuke s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour son retard mais fût surpris de voir que la salle était complètement vide alors que le cours était censé avoir commencé depuis 30min. Pas une trace ni des autres élèves ni du professeur.

Sasuke se demanda s'il ne s'était pas encore trompé de classe ou d'heure. Mais en regardant sur son emploi de temps il rejeta ces hypothèses : il était à l'heure et au bon endroit. Ensuite il se demanda si le professeur n'était pas absent et que tous les élèves sauf lui avaient été mis au courant. Mais le site de l'Académie contredit une nouvelle fois cette théorie : M. Hatake était bien présent.

Sasuke, bien que suspicieux, décida de quand même aller s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges vides de la salle. Au bout d'une demi-heure Sasuke hésita à partir, il saisit son téléphone dans l'intention d'envoyer un message à Naruto et lui demander où il était, mais il se rappela rapidement qu'il n'avait pas son numéro. En fronçant les sourcils Sasuke se dit qu'il allait devoir corriger cela. Quitte à se faire harceler de messages par le blond, il devait avoir son numéro pour éviter ce genre de situation gênante.

Au bout de 40min d'attente, alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à quitter l'amphithéâtre, la porte s'ouvrit sur Naruto parlant joyeusement avec Kiba et Sakura. En se tournant vers les places disponibles Naruto remarqua rapidement Sasuke – Étant donné que le brun était le seul dans l'immense salle ça ne fût pas très dur – . Aussitôt le blond s'approcha tout sourire de l'Uchiha qui le regardait les sourcils froncés, énervé d'avoir attendu 40 min.

Arrivé à sa hauteur Naruto se laissa tomber sur le siège voisin de Sasuke :

– Hey Sas'ke !

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir. Autour d'eux les élèves commençaient à s'installer, Naruto ne pût s'empêcher de rigoler devant l'attitude bougonne de son ami :

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

– Tu m'expliques pourquoi ça fait 40 min que j'attends tout seul ? Pourquoi vous arrivez tous avec du retard ?

Naruto passa ses mains derrière sa tête et s'enfonça plus confortablement sur son siège.

– Ah ça ? On a Kakashi-sensei et il arrive toujours avec 50min voire 1h de retard à tous les cours. Du coup on arrive tous 45min après le début du cours.

Sasuke regarda Naruto avec ahurissement, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette école où les profs arrivaient avec 1h de retard ou fumaient en cours ? Naruto éclata de rire devant le regard incrédule de son ami. Sasuke le foudroya du regard et grogna :

– Et tu pouvais pas me prévenir ?

– Je n'ai pas ton numéro et même si je t'avais prévenu on sait tous les deux que tu ne m'aurais pas fait confiance et tu serais quand même venu à l'heure.

Le brun se renfrogna, Naruto n'avait pas tort : il aurait sûrement cru à une énième blague ou un bizutage du blond.

Comme guise de réponse le brun plongea sa main dans la poche arrière du jean de Naruto. Ce dernier, surpris par le contact involontaire de la main de Sasuke sur son postérieur, eut un hoquet de stupeur. Quand Sasuke retira de la poche le téléphone du blond, il avait pris une jolie couleur rosée n'ayant pas pensé au fait qu'en prenant le portable de Naruto il toucherait malencontreusement le cul bombé de ce dernier. Il hésita un instant à s'excuser ou replacer sa main sur le postérieur de Naruto car le brun avait étrangement apprécié ce contact semi-charnel. Pourtant il n'en fit rien et ignora le rougissement embarrassé de son ami, Sasuke entra son numéro dans le téléphone de Naruto avant rendre l'objet à son propriétaire.

– Comme ça t'auras plus d'excuses.

Le blond récupéra son téléphone pour y découvrir le nouveau numéro, il renomma le contact ''_Teme_'' et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche arrière avec un petit sourire satisfait. Au même moment un homme aux cheveux gris entra dans la salle :

– Bonjour, bonjour ! Désolé les enfants, je me suis malencontreusement perdu sur le chemin de la salle des profs à ici d'où mes quelques minutes de retard, annonça-t-il avec un sourire penaud.

Habituée par ses excuses factices, toute la salle répondit seulement par un grognement sceptique.

– Même s'il est tout le temps en retard et un peu pervers, Kakashi-sensei est le meilleur professeur de l'école. C'est le seul prof qui arrive à me faire aimer les maths. Tu vas voir tu vas l'adorer, chuchota le blond.

Sasuke répondit par une onomatopée indéchiffrable. Il ne prit même pas la peine de demander pourquoi ce professeur avait le visage masqué : entre le professeur d'éco qui fumait en classe, le prof de sport qui se déplaçait en poirier dans les couloirs de l'Académie et le prof de maths qui ne laissait apparaître que son œil gauche et arrivait avec 50min de retard... Plus rien n'étonnait Sasuke.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement tranquillement, durant tout son long Kiba essaya de tirer les vers du nez de Sasuke au sujet de ses différentes conquêtes, étant donné qu'il avait des doutes sur l'existence de ces dernières. Après une énième question de Kiba, Sasuke finit par perdre son sang-froid et gueula :

– Putain mais quand est-ce que tu la fermes ? Oui j'ai déjà fait l'amour, oui avec plusieurs filles. Le nombre de mes partenaires ? Entre 30 et 35. Maintenant que tu connais ma vie sexuelle est-ce que tu vas enfin me laisser tranquille ?

Kiba resta bouche bée à cette dernière information : le frigide Sasuke comptait le double voire le triple de son propre nombre de conquêtes. Il y avait de quoi se remettre en question.

Après cet éclat de voix, l'Inuzuka n'adressa plus la parole à Sasuke, le boudant pour lui avoir répondu si méchamment ou peut-être simplement car la réponse avait touché une corde sensible. Devant la mine dépitée de son ami, Naruto le taquina :

– Fais pas la tête, Kiba ! Peut-être qu'un jour tu finiras aussi pas perdre ta virginité.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule mais t'en as eu combien toi d'abord ? Répliqua l'Inuzuka pensant que cela fermerait le bec de son meilleur ami.

Naruto rougit à la question et commença à réfléchir. Il arriva rapidement à un constat : il en avait beaucoup... Beaucoup trop. Devant le regard insistant de Kiba, il lâcha :

– Pareil que Sasuke je crois... Peut-être un peu plus.

Kiba le regarda bouche bée, il savait que le blond aimait bien les coups d'un soir mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il en avait eu autant.

– On a même pas la vingtaine et vous avez baisé avec plus 30 personnes ?! S'écria-t-il.

Kiba se mura ensuite dans un long silence pour compter à son tour les personnes qui il avait partagé son intimité. En tout il en avait eu huit, il se souvenait de chacune d'entre elles et était plutôt satisfait de ce nombre, du moins jusqu'à ce que Naruto et Sasuke n'assombrissent le tableau. En voyant l'air troublé de Kiba, Naruto déclara d'une voix sérieuse :

– C'est pas une fierté. T'as eu bien plus de relations stables que moi, un coup d'un soir ne vaudra jamais une relation sérieuse.

Il était honnête, il avait eu tellement d'amants qu'il ne se souvenait pas de tous. Il lui était arrivé à plusieurs reprises de croiser par hasard des anciennes conquêtes dont il avait tout oublié – parfois même jusqu'à leur prénom – ce qui lui valu beaucoup de situation très gênante, le plus souvent avec des filles. Si Naruto était également attirée par la gent féminine, il avait une affection toute particulière pour les hommes avec qui il avait l'habitude de prendre plus de plaisir, d'où le fait qu'ils lui restent plus facilement en tête.

Naruto était bien conscient qu'enchaîner tant d'aventures sans lendemain qu'il en oubliait faisait de lui un parfait connard.

Pour sa défense, la majorité des partenaires qu'il avait eus était durant sa période de débauche à ses 17 ans. A cette époque il sortait tous les soirs et presque à chaque fois il finissait la soirée, bourré ou défoncé, à coucher avec une nouvelle personne la plupart du temps des hommes un peu plus vieux qu'il rencontrait à l'_Homokage_.

Après cela il avait voulu ralentir le rythme mais n'y faisait : le sexe était trop bon, il ne pouvait pas y résister. Mais maintenant au moins il était plus ''stable'' et essayait de ne pas valser d'un amant à l'autre. Pour l'instant il se contentait de sa relation légère avec Sai qui lui permettait de satisfaire sa libido.

Sortant de ses pensées, Naruto retourna son regard vers Kiba. Ce dernier étonnement silencieux regardait quelque chose derrière Naruto. Curieux, le blond suivit son regard et remarqua qu'il convergeait vers la cousine de Neji, la jolie Hinata Hyuga pour qui Kiba avait toujours eu un faible.

– Une fille comme Hinata vaut tous les coups d'un soir du monde, Kiba.

Le regard de ce dernier revient vers son meilleur ami qui le fixait le sourire aux lèvres. Kiba sentit le feu lui mordre les joues alors qu'il hochait doucement la tête.

En voyant le regard doux que Kiba lançait à Hinata, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de jalouser son meilleur ami. Combien il aimerait être à sa place : Hinata et Kiba étaient des âmes-sœurs, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Le jour où Kiba se rendrait compte de la réciprocité de ses sentiments et qu'il ferait le premier pas vers la timide Hyuga, alors ils sortiraient ensemble et fileraient le parfait amour et le bonheur qui l'accompagne. Naruto connaissait sa moitié, la personne avec qui il voulait passer sa vie, la seule personne qui le comblerait pleinement. Hélas, cette personne ne partageait pas ce sentiment et c'était en partie à cause de cette triste vérité que Naruto enchaînait les aventures sans réelles attaches.

Pour Naruto, il était impensable d'avoir une relation sérieuse si ce n'était pas avec la personne de ses rêves. Il était impensable de prétendre aimer une autre personne que Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

À la fin des cours alors que Naruto se dirigeait vers le distributeur automatique de boissons, Sasuke vint le rejoindre. En sélectionnant un soda, Naruto demanda, étonné de voir le brun venir à ses côtés :

– Hey Sas'ke. Quelque chose à me dire ?

– Hn. Ma mère se demandait si tu voulais venir manger à la maison ce soir, répondit le brun un peu embrassé d'être l'intermédiaire entre sa mère et le blond pour ce genre de demande.

En se saisissant de son coca, Naruto eut quelques secondes d'hésitation en repensant à son ''rendez-vous'' avec Sai le soir même. Devant le silence, Sasuke se sentit encore plus ridicule : si le blond refusait cela heurterait grandement son ego même si l'invitation ne venait pas de lui à la base. Finalement le visage de Naruto s'éclaira en un immense sourire, en décapsulant sa canette il répondit :

– Pas de problème, je serai là !

Sincèrement heureux de cette invitation. Il n'aurait qu'à préciser à Sai qu'il aurait un peu de retard.

Ignorant le discret air de soulagement qui s'était installé sur le visage du brun, Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière pour boire une longue gorgée de son coca, laissant exposer son cou et la naissance de son torse à la vue de Sasuke. Sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la pomme d'Adam mouvante de Naruto, Sasuke se surprit à envier l'idée de plonger son visage dans ce superbe cou bronzé. Il pouvait imaginer d'ici la délicieuse odeur et la chaleur que le cou du blond devait renfermer.

À cette pensée le brun sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans son bas ventre. Réalisant que son pantalon devenait plus serré contre sa volonté, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rougir. S'il en venait à bander juste en regardant la pomme d'Adam d'un mec – qui plus est celle de Naruto, son frère de cœur – c'est qu'il était réellement en manque de sexe. Trop concentré à réprimer sa libido envahissante, Sasuke laissa son regard dévier vers la canette que tenait Naruto.

Ce dernier remarqua le regard fixe sur son coca mais en tira la mauvaise conclusion, il rigola :

– Si tu en veux, tu peux juste demander pas besoin de dévorer la canette du regard.

Quand l'Uzumaki lui tendit son coca, Sasuke ne comprit pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir. Puis, pris de panique en comprenant que l'Uzumaki avait surpris son regard enfiévré, il se contenta de saisir la canette et la porter à ses propres lèvres : c'était l'excuse parfaite. Il s'empêcha de grimaçant en sentant le liquide pétillant envahir sa bouche, il n'avait jamais aimé les boissons gazeuses. En sentant le contact du fer de la canette encore tiède des lèvres de Naruto contre les siennes il ne pût penser que cela revenait à s'embrasser à distance. Embrasser Naruto... Il l'avait déjà fait, il se demandait ce que ça ferait de le refaire.

Réalisant où ses pensées l'emmenaient, Sasuke jura de l'intérieur : il fallait absolument qu'il se trouve une fille rapidement, sa libido lui faisait perdre la tête.

Les sourcils froncés, plongé dans ses pensées, Sasuke n'entendit pas Naruto qui appelait son prénom pour attirer son attention. Finalement c'est seulement quand l'Uzumaki tira doucement sur l'une des mèches brunes qui lui tombait devant les yeux que Sasuke immergea de sa torpeur. En trouvant Naruto à seulement quelque centimètre de son visage, deux yeux céruléens le sondant, Sasuke eut un hoquet de surprise. Aussitôt la pression sur sa braguette se fit plus forte. Sasuke ne pouvait pas rester si proche de Naruto au risque que celui-ci découvre que son entrejambe appréciait beaucoup leur proximité. Sasuke eut donc un vif mouvement de recul. Naruto, interprétant ce geste comme un nouveau rejet, laissa aussitôt retomber son sourire et sa main.

– Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas... bredouilla le blond.

Un blanc embarrassant s'installa. Naruto fût le premier à céder devant le regard impassible du brun.

– Bon bah je file ! Je serai chez vous à 20h, à toute, déclara-t-il avec sourire forcé et un regard abattu.

En voyant le blond partir à grandes enjambées un air peiné sur le visage, Sasuke ne pût s'empêcher de le retenir :

– Naruto !

L'intéressé se tourna, le regard interrogatif. _Merde, qu'est-ce que je dis maintenant_, se demanda intérieurement Sasuke. Il fallait que Naruto parte rapidement avant qu'il ne remarque la bosse déjà légèrement visible au niveau du pantalon de Sasuke.

– Je... Euh... bredouilla Sasuke, son regard dévia vers la canette qu'il tenait toujours. Tu as oublié ta canette.

Naruto leva un sourcil déçu, mais se contenta de lui répondre qu'il pouvait la garder.

En voyant le blond tournait une nouvelle fois les talons, Sasuke se sentit tout à coup complètement con : planté dans la cafétéria de l'Académie avec une gaule fleurissante et un Coca à peine entamé dans la main alors qu'il avait horreur de ça. Il jura intérieurement devant son comportement pathétique et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Une partie de lui en voulait à Naruto : c'était de sa faute s'il se comportait de manière si ridicule. Le blond, aujourd'hui comme la veille et le lendemain, lui ferait toujours perdre la tête.

Devant l'Académie, il trouva Kiba en train de parler à Hinata avec un air réservé et des joues empourprées qui ne lui ressemblaient pas du tout. À l'inverse Hinata, habituellement timide, affichait un grand sourire et des yeux rieurs. Devant cet échange de personnalités, Sasuke se dit que l'amour rendait vraiment con. Comme lui à l'instant avec Naruto...

A cette pensée il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure et jeta rageusement la canette dans la poubelle. L'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour le blond était de plus en plus difficile à nier et cela l'effrayait.

Sur le chemin de retour, les yeux tournés vers les feuilles oranges des arbres partiellement déshabillés, Sasuke fronça le nez : repenser au regard bleu meurtris que Naruto lui avait jeté après son mouvement de recul, faisait naître en lui un sentiment de culpabilité qui lui tordait les entrailles. Soudain la présence du blond bruyant lui manqua atrocement, il aurait donné cher pour l'avoir à ses côtés et s'excuser proprement.

* * *

– Putain mais quel con ! murmura Naruto quand il fût hors de portée de vue du brun.

Pourquoi diable avait-il besoin de se rapprocher autant de Sasuke et pire encore de jouer avec ses cheveux ? C'était comme s'il faisait tout pour faire fuir l'Uchiha... mais Naruto ne pouvait pas lutter. L'attirance qu'il avait depuis toujours pour son ami était plus forte que jamais et il avait de plus en plus de mal à la contrôler. En se mordillant le haut du pouce, Naruto remarqua qu'il allait devoir régler ce problème le plus vite possible avant de ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher de sauter sur le brun.

Naruto rentra chez lui en courant. Sentant le vent fouettait son visage, il essaya de chasser de son esprit le souvenir de ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses de Sasuke et redouta déjà le dîner qu'ils allaient devoir passer ensemble.

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. A ****bientôt !**


	14. Chapitre 13

Il était 20 h 12, sur le perron des Uchiha, Naruto fixait la porte avec hésitation. Il avait dans la main droite un bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait acheté chez le magasin de fleurs que la famille d'Ino tenait. Pour faire bonne figure, il avait revêtu un pull oversize noir et délaissé à contre cœur son éternel sweat orange. Sweat que Sasuke n'avait pas épargné de ses railleries toute la journée – la comparaison que le brun avait utilisée entre Naruto et un cône de circulation avait très moyennement plu au blond. Moqueries auxquelles Naruto avait répondu en critiquant la coupe en queue-de-canard et le style sombre de son homologue brun.

Naruto se tenait donc droit comme un pic, la main gauche prête à toquer à la lourde porte. Ce repas le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise, il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que les Uchiha étaient de retour. Il était habitué à manger des nouilles instantanées en jogging devant sa minuscule télé, alors aller dîner deux soirs d'affilés chez des personnes qu'il ne pensait ne jamais revoir avait le don de le perturber. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa trois coups. Quelques secondes plus tard, Itachi vint lui ouvrir.

– Toujours aussi ponctuel, l'avorton, rigola Itachi avant que son regard ne converge vers le bouquet de fleurs que Naruto tenait. Oh tu m'as ramené des fleurs, fallait pas !

– La ferme, Itachi, elles sont pour tes parents, ronchonna le blond en entendant son surnom.

– Si cruel, continua Itachi d'une voix faussement blessée, la main sur le cœur.

En mettant un premier pied dans la maison, Naruto sentit toute son appréhension s'envoler. Dans la chaleur du foyer, il se sentit à sa place. Comme si pour la première fois depuis longtemps il appartenait vraiment quelque part. Après qu'Itachi lui ait dit de faire comme chez lui, Naruto se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où provenaient les voix du reste de la famille.

En découvrant un Sasuke très concentré dans son épluchage de carottes vêtu d'un tablier trop petit pour lui, Naruto ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Se sentant observé, le brun releva la tête et aussitôt fusilla des yeux le nouvel arrivant. Avant que ce dernier n'est eu l'occasion de se moquer de lui, Naruto sentit les bras de Mikoto se referma autour de son dos.

Cette étreinte maternelle et la chaleur du corps de Mikoto lui rappelèrent les bras de sa propre mère. Étonnement c'était dans ces moments – quand Naruto était entouré des personnes qui lui étaient le plus chères – que ses parents lui manquaient le plus. Quand Mikoto se recula, Naruto lui tendit les fleurs que Ino avait choisies avec soin. Aussitôt Mikoto laissa échapper un cri de joie en saisissant le bouquet de Dahlia roses et oranges.

– Merci pour l'invitation, bredouilla Naruto un peu embarrassé.

– Merci à toi, elles sont magnifiques ! Mais tu n'étais pas obligé, Naruto tu es ici chez toi tu n'as pas besoin de nous remercier. D'ailleurs tu pourrais même t'installer ici, on pourrait t'aménager la chambre d'amis !

Naruto la remercia mais refusa poliment. Cette proposition était alléchante vu qu'il risquait de finir à la rue s'il ne payait pas rapidement son loyer. Cependant ils savaient que Sasuke et Itachi allaient rapidement se trouver des appartements et quitter la maison, il était hors de question pour lui d'habiter seul avec ses parents de cœur. Par ailleurs Naruto tenait trop à sa liberté et à son indépendance pour retourner vivre dans la demeure familiale.

Voyant que toute la famille s'apprêter autour de la table pour préparer à manger, Naruto proposa son aide. Ainsi il se retrouva aux côtés de Sasuke à couper les carottes que ce dernier épluchait. Un silence gênant régnait entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Sasuke fit mine de ne pas remarquer la présence du blond, en essayant d'ignorer son cœur qui s'était mis à battre plus fort à la seconde où le blond était entré dans la pièce. Naruto lui se mordillait la lèvre en se demandant s'il fallait mieux faire comme si rien ne s'était passé plutôt dans la journée ou laisser le jeune Uchiha tranquille.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Naruto reprit conscience du monde aux alentours quand Sasuke lui marmonna :

– Oi dobe, t'es en train de couper les carottes que j'ai pas épluché, imbécile.

Naruto tourna les yeux vers les carottes fraîchement coupées. Il remarqua qu'en effet il venait de tailler en rondelle 4 carottes non épluchées.

– Ah merde je faisais pas gaffe. T'inquiète je m'en occupe.

Sasuke n'eût même pas le temps de se moquer proprement que Naruto avait déjà recommencé à éplucher les légumes avec un air troublé. Le brun lui lança un regard incompréhensif : pourquoi Naruto ne commençait pas la conversation comme il le faisait habituellement et pourquoi avait-il l'air si préoccupé ? Lui en voulait-il pour tout à l'heure ?

De son côté, le blond s'était déjà replongé dans ses pensées. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si Sasuke était plus froid que d'habitude ou s'il se comportait normalement. Après tout le chemin qu'ils avaient fait, Naruto ne voulait pas tout gâcher à cause d'un geste maladroit. Il allait devoir faire attention à tous ses actes qui pourraient trahir l'attirance qu'exerçait Sasuke sur lui. Ce dernier l'avait rejeté une fois à cause de cet amour à sens unique, la dernière chose que l'Uzumaki souhaitait c'était répéter l'histoire. Naruto sursauta en sentant des doigts frais se refermer sur sa main qui tenait le couteau. Il releva la tête pour rencontrer des yeux aussi noir qu'un puits sans fond.

– Tu saignes.

Naruto regarda sans comprendre les lèvres de Sasuke qui venaient de prononcer ces deux mots. En sentant quelque chose d'humide coulait le long de sa main droite il baissa les yeux pour voir le couteau, sa main et de nombreuses carottes ensanglantées.

– Putain, je suis désolé, bredouilla le blond en réalisant qu'il venait de gâcher une grande partie des légumes qu'il devait couper.

Il découvrit une large coupure qui s'étendait sur son index et se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas l'avoir sentie. Mikoto s'approcha inquiète :

– Naruto ! Mon chéri, ça va ?

– Oui, oui tout va bien j'ai juste deux mains gauches ce soir.

Itachi lui tendit un Sopalin qu'il pressa contre son doigt. Levant les yeux au ciel, Sasuke lui saisit le bras et lança à sa famille :

– Je l'emmène désinfecter tout ça.

C'est en silence que Naruto se laissa guider vers la salle de bain. Une fois arrivés, Sasuke se pencha vers l'un des nombreux cartons qui traînaient sur le sol : preuve de leur récent ré-emménagement. L'Uchiha en tira une trousse de secours avant de se pencher vers la main de Naruto. Grimaçant devant le sang qui s'écoulait toujours, il grogna :

– T'es vraiment pas doué, abruti.

– Désolé, répondit simplement Naruto.

Étonné de ne pas l'entendre l'insulter en retour, Sasuke releva la tête vers Naruto qui se mordait nerveusement la lèvre. En commençant à désinfecter la plaie, le brun demanda :

– Bon qu'est-ce que t'as ?

– Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

– Qu'est ce qui te tracasse au point que tu ne te rendes même pas compte que tu t'es enfoncé un couteau dans doigt et que tu prennes même plus la peine de pleurnicher comme un gamin quand je t'insulte.

– C'est rien...

Avant de le laisser finir, Sasuke attrapa de visage de Naruto d'une main. Menaçant, il approcha le visage bronzé du sien, jusqu'à ce que la seule chose que Naruto puisse voir ne soit que deux onyx lançant des éclairs. D'une voix basse mais froide, Sasuke murmura :

– Ne me mens pas.

Devant le visage implacable de son homologue, Naruto avoua d'une petite voix :

– Je... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Décontenancé Sasuke lâcha sa prise, l'Uzumaki en profita pour masser ses joues endolories par la pression à présent relâchée.

– Tout à l'heure ?

– Quand je me suis un peu trop rapproché de toi... Tu as eu l'air gêné.

Aussitôt Sasuke se colora d'un rouge pivoine, si seulement Naruto savait que la gêne qu'il avait ressentie n'était pas dû au geste du blond mais plutôt au début d'érection qu'il avait causé en simplement buvant une canette.

– Imbécile, t'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, bougonna-t-il.

Naruto ne répliqua rien, se contentant d'être heureux que le brun ne lui en veuille pas. Essayant de cacher ses joues rouges, Sasuke tourna la tête vers le doigt blessé de Naruto et y passa un coton imbibé de désinfectant.

– AÏE, teme ! Ça pique ! S'écria le blond en rapportant sa main à lui.

– Arrête de faire l'enfant. Soit tu me laisses te désinfecter soit je t'emmène à l'hôpital pour qu'on t'ampute le doigt.

Naruto retint une inspiration de frayeur provoquant un sourire de Sasuke. Naruto avait toujours eu les hôpitaux en horreur. Quand il était petit, le seul moyen pour qu'il se tienne tranquille était de le menacer d'y aller.

Naruto observa avec fascination les doigts fins de Sasuke s'affairer sur sa blessure, appréciant le contraste entre sa main bronzée et celle blanche et délicate de Sasuke. Quand ce dernier eût fini de le désinfecter, il lâcha la main et commença à ranger les produits dans la trousse de secours. Il annonça :

– Tu vois c'était pas si terrible.

– Tu me mets pas de pansement ?

Sasuke tourna un œil vers Naruto, se demandant s'il plaisantait. Pourtant devant les grands yeux de cocker et la bouille enfantine de ce dernier, l'Uchiha réalisa qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Le brun demanda narquoisement :

– T'as quel âge, gros bébé ?

– Allez ! Ça fait maaaal, geint le blond en se tenant le doigt dans une pose dramatique.

– C'est pas un pansement qui va enlever la douleur, répliqua Sasuke avec un mépris enrobé d'amusement.

Naruto se contenta de lui jetait un regard de chien battu et de retrousser sa lèvre inférieure comme un enfant de 4 ans. Sasuke attendrit savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard implorant. En se forçant à lever les yeux au ciel, Sasuke sortit un pansement de la trousse. Sous le regard attentif de Naruto, il enleva l'emballage et plaça délicatement le pansement sur le doigt blessé. En relevant les yeux il vit que le blond regardait son doigt bandé avec une fière satisfaction.

– C'est bon, il va mieux ton bobo ? Railla le brun.

Naruto hocha vigoureusement la tête et offrit un grand sourire rayonnant au brun en guise de remerciement. Sasuke secoua la tête avec un air faussement désespéré mais ne parvint pas à réprimer un sourire. Lui et Naruto regagnèrent rapidement la cuisine.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée passa dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Naruto en apprenait plus sur les Uchiha et réciproquement. Lorsque le dessert toucha à sa fin Naruto tourna les yeux vers l'horloge du salon. 23h21, Naruto étouffa un juron, il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer et aurait du être chez Sai depuis déjà 20 min.

Il annonça qu'il avait un coup de fil à passer avant de s'excuser et de quitter la table.

Une fois sorti de la maison, il frissonna au contact de l'air frais et cala une cigarette au coin de ses lèvres. Après avoir composé le numéro de son amant, Naruto porta son téléphone à son oreille et alluma sa cigarette.

– Allô ? Répondit la voix neutre de Sai après quelques sonneries.

– Excuse-moi je vais avoir un peu de retard.

– C'est rien, du moment que tu viens.

– J'arrive dans 20 min.

– Parfait.

Sur ce, Sai raccrocha. Naruto sourit en tirant sur sa cigarette, les conversations avec Sai étaient toujours aussi concises, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au blond.

S'adossant au muret de la maison des Uchiha, Naruto termina sa cigarette en regardant le ciel étoilé. Il ne remarqua la présence de Sasuke seulement quand ce dernier lui demanda :

– Tu fumes ?

– Apparemment, répliqua Naruto sans tourner les yeux vers le brun.

– Si ma mère t'attrapes, elle te déshérite.

Naruto rigola faiblement en soufflant la fumée blanche vers le ciel noir. Il se tourna vers le brun, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

– De quel héritage tu parles ? J'ai déjà perdu le mien.

Sasuke se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. _Quel con_... pensa-t-il de lui-même. Au même moment, le téléphone de Naruto vibra, après l'avoir tiré de sa poche le blond lut le message que Sai venait de lui envoyer :

_Prends des capotes j'en ai plus chez moi_

Rouge de honte, Naruto rangea aussitôt son téléphone en levant les yeux vers Sasuke pour voir s'il avait eu le temps de lire le message. L'air mêlé de jugement et moquerie du brun lui donna rapidement réponse.

– Tu vas le rejoindre ?

– Oui, je vais pas tarder à y aller.

– Ma famille va poser des questions. Plus fouineurs qu'eux y a pas.

Naruto pouffa en soufflant vers le ciel la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette.

– Plus sérieusement, tu comptes leur dire ? Demanda Sasuke s'adossant au muret au côté de Naruto, les bras croisés.

L'Uzumaki n'eut pas besoin de demander pour comprendre ce à quoi Sasuke faisait allusion.

– Ils sont ma deuxième famille, donc oui, j'imagine que je le dois, répondit le blond avec détachement tout en éteignant son mégot sur le sol. Ça sera mon premier vrai coming out.

Sasuke regarda Naruto avec étonnement et respect. Il savait que faire un coming out était un moment délicat et pourtant Naruto semblait à peine préoccupé.

Après avoir jeté son mégot dans la poubelle près d'eux, Naruto sortit une nouvelle clope de son paquet et la glissa à ses lèvres ce qui lui valu un regard désapprobateur de Sasuke. Avant que le briquet du blond n'atteigne la dite cigarette, le brun la lui arracha de la bouche avant de la jeter dans la poubelle. Naruto le regarda outré avant de gueuler :

– Qu'est-ce que tu branles ?!

– C'est ta deuxième d'affilée, répondit simplement Sasuke.

– Et ? S'écria Naruto avec incompréhension.

Sasuke détourna le regard. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Naruto se ruine la santé sous ses yeux, mais il ne l'admettrait pas devant le blond : savoir que Sasuke s'inquiète pour sa santé lui ferait trop plaisir. Il improvisa donc :

– Tu empestes déjà suffisamment la clope. Si t'en fumes une deuxième ma mère va le sentir et s'en est fini de toi, grommela Sasuke évitant le regard bleu qui le dévisageait.

Naruto afficha un sourire suffisant. Il titilla légèrement la joue de Sasuke de son doigt et ricana :

– Dis plutôt que tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé ! C'est trop mignon, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une troisième maman.

Sasuke vira immédiatement au cramoisi et dégagea son visage du doigt moqueur de Naruto sous les éclats de rire de ce dernier.

Se calmant légèrement, Naruto regarda la poubelle avec affliction :

– T'aurais quand même pu me la rendre au lieu de la jeter. Ça coûte une blinde cette merde.

– T'as qu'à arrêter, tu feras des économies.

Le blond répondit par un simple grognement, il avait essayé d'arrêter mais fumer était devenu son seul moyen d'éliminer la tension. Il s'était promis d'arrêter quand il arriverait à quitter l'_Homokage_, ce qui ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps grâce à l'aide financière des Uchiha.

– Bon on rentre ? J'ai cru comprendre que ton plan cul t'attendait, lâcha Sasuke.

Naruto vira au rose pâle et grommela dans sa barbe que Sai n'était pas son plan cul. Il suivit Sasuke qui rentrait dans la maison. Dans le couloir Naruto s'approcha du brun et lui chuchota :

– Dis, tu voudrais pas m'aider à partir discrètement ? J'ai pas envie de paraître impoli.

– Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes d'avoir l'air malpoli ? Demanda ironiquement Sasuke.

Devant le regard sans réplique de Naruto, le brun reprit :

– Tu sais mes parents vont pas te bouffer. Ils sont tellement contents de te revoir que quoique tu fasses ils t'adoreront toujours.

En voyant le regard suppliant de Naruto, il leva les yeux au ciel. Comment Naruto allait pouvoir avoir le courage d'annoncer sa sexualité à sa famille s'il n'osait même pas annoncer qu'il devait rentrer chez lui ?

Cependant il ne résista pas longtemps aux yeux turquoises qui l'imploraient. Il céda en tâchant de garder contenance :

– Bon d'accord je vais t'aider. T'es vraiment un gamin, Naruto.

– Merci ! Répondit le blond tout sourire ignorant l'insulte.

Quand ils rejoignirent le reste de la famille Uchiha dans le salon, Naruto lança un regard entendu à Sasuke avec un petit sourire penaud.

Ce dernier lâcha un long soupire avant de prendre la parole, malgré le fait qu'il déteste ça :

– Naruto doit partir, mais il n'ose pas le dire lui-même parce qu'il a peur d'être impoli.

Naruto se frappa le front de la main, il n'aurait jamais dû demander à Sasuke de l'aider. Alors qu'il jetait un regard noir à Sasuke qui s'était déjà désintéressé de sa personne en s'asseyant dans un des sièges près de la cheminée, il essaya de rattraper le coup :

– Oui en fait j'ai... Je suis désolé, j'ai un rendez-vous que je ne peux pas rater. Donc il faut que je parte maintenant.

– Un rendez-vous ? À 23h30 ?

Il eut un moment de silence dans le salon avant que tous ne comprennent de quel genre de "rendez-vous" il s'agissait. Aussitôt Itachi et sa mère se précipitèrent sur Naruto en le bombardant de questions :

– Un rendez-vous vous galant ?

– Comment elle s'appelle ?

– Elle est dans ton école ?

– Tu nous la présentes quand ?

Submergé par ces questions auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas, l'Uzumaki bugua quelques instants.

Il savait que c'était maintenant qu'il était censé annoncer une information capitale : le fait que le "elle" était en fait un "il".

Pourtant en sentant sur lui les regards surexcités d'Itachi et Mikoto et les yeux sombres et curieux de Fugaku, Naruto avait du mal à trouver les mots. Il tourna les yeux vers Sasuke qui le regardait avec une moquerie non dissimulée. Alors que le blond l'implorait à nouveau du regard, tout sur le visage du brun criait "Démerde-toi".

Naruto rapporta son attention aux Uchiha toujours pendus à ses lèvres. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues à cause du stress. Jamais il n'avait eu à s'inquiéter de l'avis des autres à propos de son orientation sexuelle : tous ses amis étaient tolérants, sa meilleure amie était elle aussi homosexuelle, il travaillait à l'Homokage où les clients, tous hommes, s'embrassaient sans la moindre pudeur.

Naruto était tellement entourée d'homosexualité qu'il en arrivait presque à oublier que certaines personnes puissent penser qu'il y avait un problème à ça.

De plus jusqu'alors il n'avait jamais eu de pression : sans le moindre souci il rayait de sa vie quiconque ne respectait pas sa sexualité, il se préoccupait à peine des insultes homophobes qu'il recevait occasionnellement.

Mais là, devant sa famille de cœur, il était déstabilisé. Ça n'était pas là même chose, il savait que leur avis importerait et pour la première il eut peur d'être rejeté pour ce qu'il était. Car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas renoncer et tourner le dos aux Uchiha comme il l'avait fait pour les personnes intolérantes qui avaient croisé son chemin.

Si la famille de Sasuke n'acceptait sa nature, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il en souffrirait énormément. Il ne voulait pas perdre le semblant de famille qu'il avait attendu depuis si longtemps pour quelque chose qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

Interprétant le silence de Naruto comme de la gêne, Itachi taquina le blond :

– T'affoles pas Naruto, on va pas préparer le mariage. On veut juste savoir qui serait la fille assez désespérée pour sortir avec toi.

– Itachi ! Réprimanda Mikoto, elle tourna ensuite ses yeux vers Naruto et lui demanda d'une voix douce : Ne l'écoute pas, moi je veux juste savoir comment elle s'appelle.

Nouveau silence de Naruto qui semblait complètement perdu. Voyant l'air paniqué de son homologue, Sasuke poussa un énième soupir. Ce crétin ne pouvait visiblement rien faire tout seul... Tout en se levant pour rejoindre Naruto, il prononça d'une voix ferme en insistant particulièrement sur le premier mot :

– **Il** s'appelle Sai.

En voyant le blond apeuré se réfugier discrètement dans son dos pour se protéger du regard ahuri des Uchiha ; Sasuke, de son regard dur, menaça silencieusement quiconque oserait s'opposer à ce qu'il venait d'annoncer.


	15. Chapitre 14

– **Il** s'appelle Sai.

Naruto tourna son regard vers le jeune Uchiha en se mordant la lèvre. Il lui offrit un petit sourire contrit : il était reconnaissant à Sasuke de l'avoir aidé mais il s'en voulait à lui-même de ne pas avoir réussi à faire son coming out tout seul.

Naruto tourna ensuite son attention sur le reste des Uchiha qui s'étaient murés dans un lourd silence. Tous semblaient trop surpris pour parler, plongeant Naruto dans un état de crainte totale. Remarquant cela, Sasuke plaça une main réconfortante sur son bras, il affichait un demi-sourire serein que Naruto avait du mal à interpréter.

Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour se poser plus de questions parce que le silence fût brutalement rompu par un petit cri surexcité :

– Oh ! Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les hommes ! S'écria Mikoto, ravie.

– Moi je suis sous le choc : il y a réellement une personne sur terre qui a accepté de sortir avec un avorton comme toi ? railla Itachi.

– ''Sai'', très joli prénom ! Quand est-ce que tu l'invites à manger ? Reprit Mikoto en joignant ses mains.

Naruto resta bouche bée. Il s'était imaginé voir de la déception dans les yeux des Uchiha et au lieu de ça il recevait le meilleur accueil possible. Un immense sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, une vague de soulagement et de joie lui donna des ailes. Sentant la pression redescendre chez Naruto, Sasuke lâcha à son tour un petit sourire. Le benjamin des Uchiha regagna ensuite son siège pour pouvoir voir la scène de l'extérieur et laisser la place à son frère et sa mère qui entouraient le blond pour lui poser mille questions sur le mystérieux Sai.

Naruto tentait de réprimer l'engouement qui s'était créé autour de Sai – qui était loin d'être son petit-ami même s'il se garda bien de préciser la véritable nature de leur relation. Soudain un léger raclement de gorge résonna, Naruto se tourna lentement vers Fugaku qui venait enfin de se manifester. De tous, c'était du patriarche que le blond craignait le plus la réaction : son air sévère et rigide faisait de lui la personne la plus susceptible d'avoir un problème avec sa sexualité.

Fugaku regarda Naruto avec son éternel air solennel et indéchiffrable. Après un court silence il demanda d'une voix assez inconfortable :

– Alors tu aimes les hommes ?

– Oui et les femmes aussi, ajouta Naruto, un peu intimidé par l'homme qui le fixait sans ciller.

Fugaku hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas en signe de compréhension. Après un long moment de silence il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche et de lâcher d'une voix posée et cette fois sûre d'elle :

– C'est bien.

– Tout ça pour 3 misérables mots ? s'exclama Itachi outré.

Alors que le père répliquait à son fils aîné, Mikoto entraîna dans Naruto dans une étreinte.

Elle lui murmura :

– Kushina et Minato auraient été très fiers de toi, Naruto.

– Merci, lui répondit celui-ci en fermant les yeux, sincèrement reconnaissant.

Bien qu'il aurait tout donné pour que ses parents lui disent eux-mêmes à quel point ils étaient fiers de lui.

* * *

Après que Naruto ait longuement remercié les Uchiha pour le repas, Sasuke l'accompagna sur le perron. Là le brun sortit de sa poche un lot de 3 préservatifs qu'il tendit à l'Uzumaki avec un air narquois :

– Apparemment tu vas en avoir besoin.

Alors qu'il bénissait l'obscurité de la nuit pour cacher la couleur carmine qu'avaient pris ses joues, Naruto saisit les préservatifs et les rangea rapidement dans sa poche arrière :

– Merci tu m'évites un moment embarrassant à la pharmacie.

– Hn.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel les deux plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre. Envoûté par le regard profond de Sasuke, Naruto n'avait finalement plus tellement envie de rejoindre Sai et ainsi assouvir ses besoins sexuels. Il serait volontiers resté au près du brun cependant il s'était engagé et un Uzumaki ne revient jamais sur ses engagements.

De son côté, Sasuke, plongé dans le regard lagon de son ami, sentait une colère mêlée de tristesse lui tordre le ventre. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison de cette horrible impression qui lui nouait la gorge, refusant d'admettre que la jalousie le bouffait de l'intérieur. Il n'avait actuellement qu'une envie, attraper Naruto par le col de ce pull noir qui lui correspondait si peu et le ramener avec lui dans la demeure des Uchiha. Mais évidemment il n'en fit rien. Au bout d'un moment Naruto annonça :

– Bon j'y vais.

L'Uzumaki espéra secrètement que le brun le retienne car au fond de lui il avait presque l'impression que Sasuke aurait aussi préféré qu'il reste. Cependant l'Uchiha en entendant ces mots se raidit, la jalousie prenant le dessus. Blessé, Sasuke lâcha un froid ''Bonne nuit" avant de tourner les talons sans un regard pour le blond qui l'observait en silence, ses yeux bleus emplis de tristesse.

* * *

Après avoir claqué la porte derrière lui, Sasuke fulminait encore, traitant cet abruti de blond et ce salaud de Sai de tous les noms. Quand il retourna dans la salle à manger pour aider Itachi à débarrasser la table, ce dernier lui demanda d'une voix légère :

– Tu le connais toi ce fameux Sai ? Il est sympa ?

Sasuke serra inconsciemment les dents en rassemblant les assiettes : s'il y avait une chose dont il ne voulait pas parler à ce moment c'était de ce putain de Sai.

– Je le connais pas et j'en ai rien à foutre de lui, grogna-t-il.

– Wow ! Sasu-chan est de mauvais poil ce soir ? Le taquina son frère.

Entendre le surnom que son frère et Naruto utilisaient pour l'énerver augmenta un peu plus la rancœur du brun. Il lâcha d'une voix tremblante de colère :

– Ferme ta gueule, Itachi.

Ce dernier le regarda de plus en plus amusé, n'étant pas conscient de l'état de rage dans lequel son petit frère se trouvait. L'aîné ajouta d'une voix narquoise :

– J'y crois pas, le petit Sasuke serait-il jaloux ?

En entendant cette vérité refoulée, le sang du benjamin ne fit qu'un tour. Le brun laissa tomber l'assiette qu'il tenait. Avant même que celle-ci ne s'écrase sur le sol dans un éclat de verre brisé, Sasuke avait attrapé son frère par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur dans un bruit assourdissant. Itachi regarda son petit frère avec choc : c'était la première fois que Sasuke en venait aux mains face à lui. Habituellement le jeune utilisait sa répartie cinglante pour faire taire Itachi mais jamais la violence.

Par ailleurs les innombrables piques qu'Itachi envoyait à son petit frère étaient souvent bien plus extrêmes que celle-ci et pourtant elles faisaient à peine tiquer Sasuke.

Alors pourquoi cette taquinerie avait-elle suscitée cette réaction disproportionnée ? En croisant le regard de Sasuke, l'aîné y vit une fureur brûlante mêlée d'un autre sentiment. De la tristesse, du doute, de la crainte, de l'incertitude ? Itachi avait du mal à l'interpréter.

Toujours plaqué contre le mur, un Sasuke bouillant de rage le tenant fermement, Itachi fit soudain le lien. Il avait parlé de jalousie seulement pour embêter Sasuke, mais jamais, jamais il ne se serait douté que c'était en fait réellement le cas.

Pourtant c'était évident.

Cela expliquait tant de choses à commencer par l'attitude étrange qu'adoptait Sasuke dès que le blond était aux alentours. En se demandant comment il avait pu passer à côté d'une telle évidence, le visage d'Itachi se détendit en sourire doux. Sasuke, étonné par ce changement soudain, laissa un peu retomber sa colère.

Avant que l'un des deux n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, Mikoto arriva dans le salon, alertée par le bruit de verre brisé. Alors qu'elle allait demander ce qu'il s'était passé, elle s'interrompit, surprise de trouver ses fils manifestement sur le point de se battre. Elle s'écria aussitôt :

– Ah non ! Pas de violence ici ! À votre âge en plus, vous n'avez pas honte ? On revient à Konoha et vous comportez comme si vous aviez à nouveau 9 et 13 ans !

Sasuke relâcha son frère sans manquer de lui lancer un regard plus noir que d'habitude. Il dépassa sa mère sans un mot et se dirigea vers d'entrée qu'il claqua derrière lui.

Là, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de marcher sans direction précise des rues désertes de Konoha, laissant cours à ses pensées. Encore une fois ses émotions avaient pris le dessus, encore une fois à cause de ce maudit blond. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, jusqu'où s'étendait l'emprise de Naruto sur lui ? Pourquoi rien que l'énonciation du nom "Naruto" le mettait à fleur de peau et le poussait à jouer des poings, même contre son propre frère ?

Puis il repensa à la phrase de son frère. Et si Itachi avait raison ? S'il était réellement jaloux de ce connard de Sai ?

Oui... Sasuke, incapable de nier l'évidence plus longtemps, réalisa : il était jaloux. Jaloux à en vomir.

Naruto, celui à qui il avait pensé absolument tous les jours depuis leur séparation dix ans auparavant, celui dont il avait rêvé pratiquement chaque nuit, celui qu'il avait attendu si longtemps... Savoir ce Naruto là, son Naruto, actuellement dans les bras d'un autre homme lui donnait honteusement envie de pleurer. Sasuke se laissa tomber sur un banc public, désemparé il se prit la tête dans les mains.

Pourquoi, pourquoi diable Naruto avait-il cet effet sur lui ? Sasuke ne le comprenait toujours pas.

* * *

Naruto arriva rapidement devant l'immeuble de Sai. Étant un habitué il tapa le digicode et monta rapidement les trois étages qui le séparait de son amant. Sans une hésitation, il toqua à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Sai simplement vêtu d'un jogging, semblant sortir de la douche.

Le blond fixa son ami en se mordant la lèvre d'un air gourmand. Toute la frustration accumulée à cause Sasuke et les gouttes d'eau sur le torse de Sai réveillèrent immédiatement sa libido. Sai était complément son type, il était évidement bien moins désirable que Sasuke mais Naruto était tout de même très attiré par son corps pâle.

Après avoir échangé un regard appuyé les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant à pleine bouche sans aucune douceur. Sai agrippa le corps de l'Uzumaki avant de passer ses bras autour du cou bronzé et ses jambes autour de la taille du blond. Naruto ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et plaça ses mains sous les fesses de son amant pour le soutenir.

S'embrassant toujours, Naruto les guida vers le lit où ils se jetèrent pour approfondir leur étreinte. Alors qu'il commençait à enlever le jogging de Sai, Naruto sentit la bouche de ce dernier se plaquer sur son cou. Alors que le brun commençait à sucer avidement la peau tendre, ses doigts frais titillèrent les tétons du blond. En laissant échapper un grognement de bien-être, Naruto ne pût s'empêcher d'être étonné : Sai et lui ne se laissaient jamais de traces : ils n'étaient pas en couple, ils n'avaient donc pas le besoin de montrer leur ''territoire" en se marquant. Pourtant Sai était actuellement en train de lui faire un suçon. Quand la bouche de Sai se reporta sur un autre point de son cou pour lui faire subir le même sort, Naruto comprit. Les endroits que Sai marquait étaient les endroits où Jûgo avait posé sa bouche quelques jours auparavant : Sai était en train de remplacer les suçons non-consentis de son agresseur par les siens.

Naruto sourit à cette attention, Sai était décidément un curieux personnage. Le blond décida de le remercier à sa façon en descendant lentement sa bouche vers l'entrejambe du brun. Sous les halètements appréciateurs de Sai, les préliminaires laissèrent rapidement place au plus sérieux. Au moment de pénétrer Sai après l'avoir précautionneusement préparé, Naruto ne pût s'empêcher de laisser son esprit divaguer.

À la place de Sai, il voyait Sasuke sous lui. Il imaginait le visage sans défaut de l'Uchiha légèrement rougit par le désir, ses yeux sombres embrumés par le plaisir. Il le voyait se mordre la lèvre inférieure comme il le faisait souvent. Les mouvements de rein du blond redoublèrent, enhardis par cette vision idyllique. Naruto ferma les yeux, se laissant glisser dans son fantasme : à ses oreilles tous les cris de plaisir de Sai se transformèrent en gémissements appréciateurs de Sasuke.

Arrivé à l'orgasme, dans un râle presque plaintif Sai jouit entre leurs torses humides de transpiration. Une fraction de seconde plus tard Naruto vint à son tour, le nom de l'Uchiha sur les lèvres. Naruto se retira du corps de Sai avant de s'effondrer à ses côtés. Plongés dans un silence apaisant et reposant, Naruto et Sai tentèrent de calmer leur respiration haletante et leur cœur affolé. Rassemblant ses dernières forces Naruto tendit son bras hors du lit pour saisir son paquet de cigarette rangé dans la poche de sa veste qui avait rapidement fini sur le sol.

Il plaça la tige à sa bouche et l'alluma, complètement troublé par la vision qui l'avait saisi quelques instants plutôt. En inspirant la première bouffée il lâcha un soupir mêlé de contentement et d'incompréhension. Il n'avait jamais autant pris son pied : le seul fait d'imaginer Sasuke sous lui avait fait découvrir des sensations qu'il ignorait malgré sa grande expérience dans le domaine. En expirant la fumée, il n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point cela devrait être bon de coucher avec le réel Sasuke et non pas une illusion.

À cette pensée, le blond rougit légèrement et culpabilisa pour Sai. De plus il avait maintenant honte de fantasmer sur l'Uchiha. Naruto n'osait même pas penser à la réaction du brun s'il apprenait que Naruto avait joui en pensant à lui. Il serait sûrement dégoûté. En secouant légèrement la tête pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit, il passa sa cigarette à Sai qui tira lentement dessus. Partager une cigarette après leur coït était devenu une tradition.

Un véritable rite avait été mis en place pour éviter que les deux amis ne deviennent trop proches. Après avoir baisé, Sai et Naruto fumaient 2 ou 3 clopes pendant lesquelles ils ne se parlaient quasiment pas, préférant profiter en silence du bien-être et de l'apaisement qui suivaient leur séance charnelle. Puis Naruto se levait, se rhabillait sous les remarques outrageantes de Sai, toute à propos de l'_engin_ du blond qui était apparemment l'objet des fixettes du brun. Naruto quittait ensuite Sai, toujours allongé dans son lit, en lui disant au revoir par l'intermédiaire d'un baiser rapide ou d'un simple geste de main. Le blond ne restait jamais dormir chez le brun, quelque soit l'heure à laquelle se finisse leur rapport.

Pourtant ce jour-là, au lieu de fumer en silence comme à leur habitude; Sai, en repassant la cigarette à Naruto, lâcha de sa voix apathique :

– Tu étais différent de d'habitude.

Naruto tourna les yeux vers le brun qui, lui, regardait le plafond les mains derrière la tête. L'Uzumaki se demanda si Sai l'avait entendu jouir en murmurant le nom de Sasuke ou si le fait d'avoir pensé à l'Uchiha l'avait d'une certaine manière poussé à délaisser Sai.

C'était loin d'être la première fois que Naruto pensait à Sasuke en couchant avec une tierce personne. En effet durant sa période de décadence, la drogue et l'alcool lui permettait de mentalement remplacer les nombreux hommes avec qui il couchait - pour qui il n'avait aucune attirance - par le fantasme d'un Sasuke de son âge, plus beau que jamais. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des majeures raisons qui l'avait poussé à multiplier ces rapports à peine consentis dont Naruto ne se souvenait rien le lendemain. Car c'était seulement dans ces moments de délire et de délice que le blond retrouvait son amour de toujours. L'alcool, la drogue et le sexe étaient les seuls moyens pour que Sasuke lui réapparaisse, de ce fait Naruto n'avait jamais hésité à flirter avec des hommes à l'air louche, à terminer verre sur verre ou à se planter une seringue dans le bras. Il était prêt à tout pour retrouver Sasuke même si ce n'était que pour quelques secondes, même si le brun n'apparaissait que sous la forme d'une illusion dont il ne restait rien au petit matin.

Ainsi la dernière fois qu'il avait pensé au brun en couchant avec quelqu'un était il y a deux ans. Aujourd'hui face à Sai, Naruto réalisait bien que ce n'était pas correct. Mais pour sa défense il ne l'avait pas voulu, l'image de Sasuke s'était imposée d'elle-même à lui, même si ça n'avait pas été pour lui déplaire. Avec une touche de culpabilité, Naruto finit par demander :

– C'est un reproche ?

– Non, un fait. Tu étais encore meilleur que d'habitude, j'ai jamais pris mon pied comme ça.

À ses mots la culpabilité l'envahie un peu plus. Il lâcha un petit remerciement mêlé d'un rire nerveux.

– Je sais que tu pensais à lui, mais ce n'est pas grave, ajouta Sai sans même le regarder.

La clope faillit échapper de la bouche du blond à cause de son étonnement. Il se tourna complètement vers Sai, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Ce dernier tourna ses yeux noirs vers les bleus et continua :

– J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais toute la journée. Et il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas voir à quel point on se ressemble lui et moi.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre en réalisant que Sai disait vrai, il ne s'en était jamais rendu vraiment compte avant. Et cette prise de conscience le troubla d'autant plus : est-ce qu'il avait choisi Sai en guise de substitut à Sasuke ?

Mais leur relation remontait à longtemps avant le retour de Sasuke, est-ce qu'inconsciemment l'Uchiha le hantait depuis toutes ces années ? Naruto avait pourtant toujours été persuadé de s'être débarrassé de son addiction pour Sasuke en même tant que toutes les autres, à savoir il y a deux ans.

Mais avec stupeur Naruto réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas, le fait qu'il est toujours eu une attirance pour les bruns à la peau pâle et au caractère distant en était une preuve. Le blond passa une main sur son visage, quand est-ce que sa vie arrêterait de tourner autour de Sasuke ? Naruto voulait passer à autre chose car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec l'Uchiha, pourtant il n'y arrivait et avait peur de ne jamais y arriver.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour affronter le regard inexpressif de Sai.

– Je suis désolé...

– Ne t'excuses pas. On est pas en couple, tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre. Tu peux penser à qui tu veux tant que tu me fais jouir.

Le blond lâcha un petit sourire : c'était du Sai tout craché. Après tout il disait vrai, ils n'étaient là que pour le cul pas pour occuper les pensées de l'autre pourtant Naruto se sentit obligé de demander :

– Toi tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre quand on baise ?

– Moi j'ai personne d'autre à qui penser.

Un silence prit doucement place, chargé de la culpabilité du blond. Finalement c'est Sai qui le rompit :

– Je te l'ai dit Naruto, ne culpabilise pas, je m'en fous. J'attends de toi seulement que tu me fasses prendre mon pied, rien d'autre. Si penser à Uchiha te permet de me prendre comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure, alors refais-le.

– C'était la première et la dernière fois, répondit Naruto en dépit du discours de son amant. Penser à lui n'est une bonne chose ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Maintenant tu vas avoir toute mon attention et je compte bien te faire crier encore plus fort que tout à l'heure.

À ces mots le blond fondit sur la bouche de Sai.

Pendant leur 2nd round, Naruto fit de son mieux pour satisfaire toutes les attentes de Sai et ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer à nouveau. Pourtant au moment de jouir, se fût à nouveau l'image du visage pâle de Sasuke qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Une fois retombé à côté de Sai, le fait que Sasuke soit une nouvelle fois venu le hanter le frustra terriblement. Désespéré, l'Uzumaki plaqua ses mains contre son visage en jurant silencieusement. Pourquoi Sasuke l'obsédait tant ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas vivre sa vie tranquillement ?

Il n'allait quand même pas passer le reste de ses jours à penser à l'Uchiha quand il jouirait, c'était pas une vie ça...

– Tu as encore pensé à lui.

Toujours le visage entre les mains, Naruto maudit Sai. Comment une personne dénuée d'émotions pouvait-elle lire en lui si facilement ? Après réflexion c'était peut-être justement grâce à son manque de sentiments que Sai arrivait à lire en lui comme un livre ouvert.

Naruto ôta ses mains de son visage, laissant dévoiler ses yeux dont l'impuissance, la frustration, la colère et la tristesse avaient rendu brillants de larmes. Honteux, il se tourna vers Sai et bredouilla :

– Je... Je...

Sai secoua la tête pour le faire taire.

Après quelques secondes de silence Naruto, l'avant-bras devant les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de Sai, reprit :

– Je n'y arrive pas...

Sai plaça sa tête sur le torse bronzé de Naruto et murmura :

– Si moi je n'y prête pas d'importance, apparemment ça en a pour toi. Alors on va arrêter, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu sois passé à autre chose vis-à-vis de lui. D'accord ?

Naruto hocha la tête en silence. En passant son bras autour de Sai pour le resserrer contre lui, il lui murmura un sincère :

– Merci.

Ce fût la première et la dernière fois que Naruto et Sai s'endormirent enlacés.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Naruto fût le premier éveillé. Après s'être rhabillé en silence pour ne pas réveiller le brun qui dormait toujours, Naruto griffonna "_Merci pour tout_" sur un bout de papier qu'il laissa sur l'oreiller qu'il avait occupé cette nuit. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Sai et sortit de l'appartement en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Sai, les yeux toujours fermés, sentit pour la première fois son cœur se serrer légèrement. Car il avait compris que ce baiser serait le dernier que Naruto lui donnerait.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Pour répondre à celles qui m'ont demandée, à partir de maintenant je compte publier le mercredi et le samedi, j'espère que ça vous va. (Aussi ne vous inquiétez pas : l'arc NarutoXSai touche à sa fin pour enfin laisser place à un autre brun) **

**Merci pour votre lecture, à mercredi !**


	16. Chapitre 15

– Alleeeez !

– Non.

– S'il te plaît !

– Non.

– Pour me faire plaisir.

Naruto lança un regard de chien battu à Sasuke, regard que ce dernier ne remarqua même pas, le nez plongé dans un livre d'algèbre.

– J'ai dit non.

Naruto gonfla les joues en entendant ce refus. Il était actuellement allongé sur le lit du brun, ce dernier assis par terre était appuyé à ce même lit, plongé dans un cours de mathématiques qui n'était pas dans leur programme mais qu'il trouvait passionnant.

Cela faisait à peine une semaine que les Uchiha était revenus à Konoha et Sasuke et Naruto étaient à nouveau inséparables, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparé. Ils passaient leurs heures à l'Académie ensemble, faisaient le chemin d'aller et de retour ensemble et Naruto était invité pratiquement tous les soirs chez les Uchiha. Aussi il était rare de les voir séparés.

Bien que Sasuke était arrivé un mois après le commencement de l'année scolaire, il avait réussi à rattraper tout son retard en moins d'une semaine et s'était déjà placé premier de leur promo dans pratiquement toutes les matières.

Quant à lui, Naruto amassait progressivement les mauvaises notes, principalement dans les matières scientifiques. Premier témoin des notes désastreuses de Naruto et alarmait par le fait que le blond n'y porte pas plus d'attention que ça, Sasuke l'avait convaincu – voire obligé – de venir chez lui ce jour-là, samedi, pour une séance de soutien en maths. Et ce au plus grand damne de Naruto qui avait perdu espoir au bout de 20 min de cours et s'était écroulé sur le lit du brun.

L'Uzumaki ruminait son mécontentement, après une semaine à l'Académie additionnée à ses différents jobs, la seule chose que Naruto songeait à faire le week-end était dormir et certainement pas d'ouvrir un livre de mathématiques.

Et même s'il s'intéressait beaucoup aux maths pendant les cours de Kakashi, à cause de son manque de travail en dehors de l'Académie, Naruto n'obtenait que des notes en dessous de la moyenne. Mais cela lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête, sa seule préoccupation était actuellement d'arriver à payer son loyer pour éviter de finir à la rue. Mais apparemment Sasuke n'était pas de cet avis, il l'avait donc obligé à se réveiller aux aurores dans l'espoir de lui faire rattraper son retard. Mais le fait était que Naruto n'avait pas du tout la tête à réviser des formules de maths, tout son esprit était plutôt focalisé sur quelque chose de bien plus intéressant : à savoir la soirée qui allait se dérouler chez Ino le soir-même. C'était d'ailleurs dans le seul but de convaincre Sasuke d'y aller que Naruto avait accepté de se rendre chez le brun. Pourtant malgré ses supplications, l'Uchiha restait sur ses positions :

– Je t'ai répété 25 fois que je n'irai pas à ta putain de soirée.

Dépité, Naruto laissa sa tête tomber dans l'oreiller du brun, stupide Sasuke trop coincé pour songer à s'amuser de temps à autre... Déconfit, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller, Naruto se consola en respirant à plein poumon l'odeur mentholée dont l'oreiller de Sasuke était imprégné. Enivré par cette odeur qui était sa préférée il se laissa bercer par le bruit des feuilles que Sasuke tournait à intervalle régulier. Naruto laissa derrière lui son désappointement : il se sentait si bien ici, le nez plongé dans cette douce odeur et Sasuke à ses côtés. Il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

Alors qu'il se sentait à deux doigts de basculer dans le sommeil, Naruto sentit en grand coup s'abattre sur l'arrière de son crâne. En poussant un cri outré, le blond se redressa pour découvrir Sasuke armé de son énorme livre.

– T'es ici pour réviser pas pour dormir.

– Impossible de réviser avec toi t'es un trop mauvais prof, rouspéta le blond en retournant se réfugier dans l'oreiller.

Sasuke renifla avec dédain, c'est vrai qu'il manquait peut-être d'un peu de patience mais face à cet idiot qui perdait toute concentration à chaque souffle de vent c'était difficile de garder son sang-froid. Devant le silence de Sasuke, Naruto tenta une nouvelle fois sa chance :

– Mais pourquoi tu veux pas venir ?

– Si c'est pour que je sois tout seul dans un coin toute la soirée c'est pas la peine.

– Mais tu seras pas tout seul ! Les autres sont attirés par toi comme les papillons par une flamme !

– J'aime pas les autres.

– Et puis y aura moi et même Suigetsu ! Renchérit Naruto.

– Vous allez me fausser compagnie à la première occasion. Je vous connais, vous voulez toujours parler à tout le monde, répliqua Sasuke avant de grogner pour lui-même : _Bien trop sociables._

– Mais non ! Sasuke je te promets que je ne quitterai pas tes côtés !

– Pour la millième fois : non.

– Sasukeeeee, geint Naruto.

– Que je vienne ou pas ne change rien, alors autant que je ne vienne pas, répondit le brun en haussant des épaules.

– Mais Ino fait cette soirée pour fêter ton retour ! Évidemment que ta présence est requise.

– On sait tous les deux que mon retour n'est qu'une excuse pour vous mettre minable. Dans tous les cas cette soirée aurait eu lieu : vous essayez juste de vous donner bonne conscience en prétextant célébrer quelque chose.

Naruto ronchonna mais n'eut rien à répondre, Sasuke n'avait pas tort.

– Pourquoi tu insistes autant ? S'interrogea Sasuke en retournant à sa lecture. Ça ne change rien pour toi, t'es ami avec tout le monde, tu seras pas tout seul.

Naruto ne répondit. C'est vrai il ne serait pas tout seul, mais il serait sans Sasuke. Et Sasuke était irremplaçable, il savait pertinemment que l'absence du brun lui enlèverait tout envie de s'amuser. Maintenant qu'il était de retour, il était inconcevable pour Naruto de laisser le brun lui filer entre les doigts une nouvelle fois. Et heureusement pour le blond, il semblait que Sasuke pense de la même façon. Sauf pour cette soirée du moins...

– Et puis tu n'es pas censé travailler le samedi soir, toi ? Reprit Sasuke sans relever la tête de son livre.

Aussitôt Naruto se referma sur lui. Toujours allongé sur le lit, il pivota vers le mur pour tourner le dos à Sasuke. C'est vrai, il était censé travailler à l'_Homokag_e ce soir là. Pourtant il ne comptait pas y aller. Bien qu'il s'était complètement remis de son agression qui s'était déroulée là-bas quelques jours plutôt, il ne se sentait pas encore capable d'y retourner et affronter la salle où il avait failli être violé.

Les souvenirs de la main de Jûgo se renfermer sur sa virilité et de l'autre le bâillonnant lui arrachèrent un frisson.

– J'ai pas envie d'y retourner, répondit-il simplement.

Sasuke éprouvait un vague soulagement à ces mots, il n'avait aucune envie que Naruto retourne dans ce repère malfamé où il risquait le pire. Pourtant en voyant Naruto prostré dans son coin et anormalement silencieux, Sasuke n'était pas pleinement satisfait. En lâchant un long soupire, il ferma son livre et commença :

– Bon... Je te propose un marché.

Intrigué, Naruto tourna prudemment la tête vers Sasuke, attendant que ce dernier continue.

– Si tu arrives à résoudre l'exercice de maths que tu as abandonné tout à l'heure je t'accompagne à ta soirée.

Aussitôt les yeux de Naruto se mirent à briller d'une détermination pétillante. Il se redressa immédiatement et attrapa le livre d'exercice et un stylo, déjà la concentration se lisait sur les traits du blond. Sasuke était plutôt satisfait de lui-même : il était certain que le blond n'arriverait pas à finir l'exercice étant donné qu'il était si complexe que même Kakashi ne leur avait pas fait faire. Sasuke aurait donc réussi à faire travailler Naruto sans pour autant aller à cette maudite soirée.

Mais c'était mal connaître la détermination de Naruto, car une heure et demie plus tard, avec une fierté non dissimulée, le blond lui tendit la feuille sur laquelle il avait gribouillé les réponses, toutes bonnes, de l'exercice. C'est choqué que Sasuke avait dû reconnaître que Naruto avait relevé sa part du marché et qu'il allait donc devoir se rendre à la dite soirée.

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Naruto ébouriffa les cheveux du brun toujours assis sur le sol avant de lui lancer :

– Prépare-toi, je viens te chercher à 21h.

Sur ces mots le blond se leva et sortit de la chambre, laissant Sasuke toujours penché les yeux exorbités sur la feuille de réponse du blond.

Quelques instants plus tard, dépité de devoir aller à une soirée étudiante, dans un long soupire, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Étonné, il y découvrit une odeur étrangère, un mélange de vanille et de chocolat, une odeur qui fit immédiatement naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il se plongea dans l'odeur de Naruto en se souvenant que ce dernier s'était étendu sur son lit et l'avait ainsi imprégné de son odeur. Fermant les yeux, il laissa son esprit divaguer : il était rare qu'un homme arbore une odeur si sucrée, Sasuke se demanda quels produits Naruto utilisait pour sentir aussi bon. Enivré par la douce odeur, Sasuke s'endormit un sourire involontaire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

À 21h, Naruto frappa rapidement à la porte de la résidence Uchiha et y pénétra sans attendre qu'on lui ouvre. Depuis une semaine, il y venait tous les soirs et cette demeure était réellement devenue sa deuxième maison : il y passait pratiquement plus de temps qu'à son propre studio.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine où il salua le reste de la famille Uchiha qui préparait le dîner. Mikoto lui demanda tout sourire :

– Tu restes manger avec nous, Naruto ?

– C'est gentil, mais je suis juste venu chercher Sasuke. Je l'emmène à une soirée.

Aussitôt un silence s'installa dans la cuisine, les trois Uchiha regardèrent Naruto avec des yeux ronds. Le silence fût rompu par Itachi qui éclata de rire :

– Sasuke à une soirée ? Tu plaisantes j'espère.

– La ferme Itachi, grommela Sasuke en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Naruto ne se joignit même pas aux moqueries d'Itachi, trop occupé à fixer le nouvel arrivant avec fascination. Bien que cela fasse une semaine qu'il était de retour, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une vague de bonheur à chaque fois Sasuke entrait dans son champ de vision. Même en étant conscient que son retour était définitif, Naruto gardait la peur que le brun ne le quitte à nouveau. Ainsi le voir réapparaître était toujours un profond soulagement.

Par ailleurs s'arracher à la vision de Sasuke fût particulièrement dur pour le blond à ce moment : Sasuke avait revêtu un simple T-shirt blanc et un jean noir qui laissaient entrapercevoir les courbes parfaites de son corps finement musclé. Ses cheveux ébène étaient soigneusement relevés en arrière, seules quelques mèches retombées sur son visage de porcelaine. Ses lèvres roses tournées en une moue boudeuse, ses traits fins, ses sourcils froncés et par-dessus tout : ses yeux d'un noir hypnotisant... tout, tout chez Sasuke éveillait le désir de Naruto. Ce dernier se faisait violence pour ne pas se jeter sur son homologue. Il aurait tout donné pour mordre ses lèvres parfaites, pour laisser ses mains caresser ce corps irréel et arracher des gémissements de plaisir au fier Sasuke.

Sans rompre le contact visuel entre ses yeux clairs et les onyx de Sasuke, Naruto se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en commençant à se demander si ça avait été réellement une bonne idée de forcer le brun à l'accompagner. Avec sa beauté, il ne faisait aucun doute que la majorité des filles de la soirée tourneraient autour de Sasuke et Naruto n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter la vue du brun succomber à l'une d'elle.

De son côté Sasuke n'arrivait pas à s'arracher de ce regard presque animal qui semblait le déshabiller des yeux. Bien qu'ils fassent la même taille, Naruto avait une carrure légèrement plus développée que la sienne, à travers son sweat Bordeaux Sasuke devinait les musclés fins qui tapissaient le corps bronzé et à travers le jean noir du blond il imaginait les fesses rebondies qu'il avait déjà eues la chance de toucher. Devant les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée de Naruto, Sasuke se sentait comme proie devant son prédateur. Mis à nu par le regard déchaîné de son ami, Sasuke n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur le blond et faire baisser ces yeux qui le mettaient dans tous ses états. Ces turquoises insolentes il voulait les voir sous lui, suppliantes et remplies de désir. Le regard du brun dévia sur les lèvres pleines et roses de Naruto, de si belles lèvres qu'il rêvait de sentir sur chaque parcelle de son corps.

Simultanément, d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, les deux jeunes hommes toujours accrochés au regard de l'autre réprimèrent un frisson leur parcourant l'échine. Le reste de la famille Uchiha s'était immobilisée, passant leur regard du brun au blond. Fugaku ne comprit pas la cause de la tension qui avait envahi la pièce. À l'inverse Mikoto lança un regard un peu surpris à Itachi. Ce dernier, comprenant ce qu'elle demandait silencieusement, se contenta de hocher discrètement la tête en signe d'affirmation avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Aussitôt une vague de joie traversa le visage de la mère de famille qui posa un regard bienveillant sur son fils et son enfant de cœur. Elle échangea ensuite un regard entendu avec son aîné, tous les deux amusés par la tension sexuelle qui s'était installée entre les deux opposés qui se défiaient du regard en silence.

Se rendant soudain compte du silence qui s'était installé dans la salle, Sasuke secoua légèrement la tête pour couper court à ses pensées déplacées.

Pour bien montrer que c'était contre son gré qu'il allait à cette soirée, le benjamin Uchiha essaya de prendre son éternelle voix grincheuse et blasée :

– Bon on y va ou on campe ici ?

Naruto sortit de sa torpeur et essaya de son mieux de calmer la sensation agréable qui avait pris place dans son bas ventre et qui risquait de réveiller le mini-Naruto, toujours ravi d'être au rendez-vous. Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour reprendre contenance et répondit par un simple sourire un peu crispé. Alors que les deux se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée. Mikoto s'écria trop heureuse :

– Amusez-vous bien, mes chéris !

– Amusez-bien d'accord, mais pas d'excès, ajouta Fugaku de sa voix bourrue. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à ce que je doive venir vous chercher en cellule de dégrisement au milieu de la nuit.

– Je ferai attention à lui ne vous inquiétez pas, rigola Naruto en passant son bras sur les épaules du brun.

– Je crois qu'il disait surtout ça pour toi Naruto, pouffa Itachi. Sasuke est clairement pas du genre à se mettre une race.

S'empourprant, Sasuke grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa barbe inexistante. Pendant que Naruto éclatait de rire devant l'embarras manifeste du brun, ce dernier le poussa sans ménagement vers la sortie pour que sa famille ne l'humilie pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Naruto eut tout juste le temps de souhaiter une bonne nuit au reste des Uchiha que déjà il se retrouvait sur le perron.

Quand Sasuke ferma la porte derrière eux, ils entendirent Itachi crier à leur attention :

– Et n'oubliez pas de vous protéger surtout.

Naruto éclata de rire à cette remarque alors que Sasuke, mortifié, claquait la porte derrière eux.

Alors que les deux s'enfonçaient dans les rues sombres de Konoha, Sasuke prit la parole en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches :

– En parlant de ça, t'as pas intérêt à me laisser seul au milieu d'inconnus pour finir la soirée dans les bras de Sai, lança-t-il d'une voix amère en crachant pratiquement le nom du sex-friend du blond.

– T'inquiète pas pour ça, on a arrêté de se voir de toute façon.

Sasuke le regarda, surpris. En détournant la tête pour que le blond ne voit pas le sourire satisfait qui s'était installé sur son visage, il ne pût s'empêcher de demander :

– Depuis quand ?

– Quelques jours, répondit le blond étonné que le brun s'intéresse à sa relation avec Sai.

En tâchant d'avoir l'air détaché, Sasuke posa une dernière question :

– Et pourquoi ?

L'Uzumaki détourna la tête pour que Sasuke ne remarque pas sa gêne :

– Pas de raison particulière, mentit-il.

La vérité étant que la raison de la fin de leur relation légère était dû à l'obsession que Naruto avait pour le brun, mais ça évidemment jamais il ne lui dirait.

Le brun se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête en signe de compréhension. Après ça ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que l'Uchiha demande :

– Elle habite où Ino ?

– Assez loin, on peut pas y aller à pied, répondit le blond d'une voix légère.

Sasuke s'immobilisa immédiatement et se tourna vers son homologue avec des yeux ronds :

– Pourquoi on marche depuis 15 min alors, abruti ?

Naruto pouffa devant la réaction du brun et répondit :

– On est sur le chemin de la voiture là.

– T'as une voiture, toi ? Demanda Sasuke, l'air sceptique, en reprenant sa marche.

– Je connais quelqu'un qui en a une, répondit Naruto avec un sourit penaud, une main derrière la tête.

Au bout de quelques minutes Naruto et Sasuke s'arrêtèrent devant un petit pavillon.

– C'est chez qui ?

– Des personnes très importantes pour moi, répondit vaguement Naruto avant de toquer à la porte.

* * *

**Désolée pour l'heure tardive et merci pour votre lecture !**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Hello ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard. Je suis actuellement en pleines révisions pour le bac donc c'est un peu compliqué de publier. Du coup le prochain chapitre arrivera seulement à la fin de mes épreuves... Je vous laisse avec un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude pour m'excuser. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Naruto toqua trois coups à la porte de la maisonnette.

Quelques secondes plus tard une femme blonde avec un étrange triangle violet au milieu du front passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement la porte. En reconnaissant l'Uzumaki elle prit un air faussement agacé mais ouvrit la porte pour les laisser rentrer tout en râlant :

– C'est une heure pour toquer chez les gens comme ça ?

– Salut Ba-chan, rigola Naruto en plantant un bisou sur le front de la femme inconnue aux yeux de Sasuke.

Le blond attrapa ce dernier par le bras et le tira sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la maison.

Gêné de se trouver chez des inconnus à cette heure tardive, Sasuke resta en retrait dans l'ombre de Naruto pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Cependant il sentit brusquement deux grandes mains s'abattre sur ses épaules avec force. En sursautant, il découvrit un homme immense avec de longs cheveux blancs qui le fixait avec un grand sourire. L'homme demanda d'une voix chaleureuse à l'attention de Naruto :

– Et c'est qui le timide que tu nous amènes, gamin ?

Vexé par ces mots, Sasuke ne se gêna pas pour fusiller l'homme des yeux. Celui-ci éclata d'un grand rire et se détourna du brun pour aller saluer le blond d'une grande tape dans le dos. Naruto tira l'Uchiha vers eux tout en s'exclamant avec gaieté :

– Il s'appelle Sasuke, c'est un ami d'enfance.

En entendant le nom du brun, Tsunade ne pût s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

À la mort des parents de Naruto, Tsunade avait été désigné pour être la psychologue de Naruto. Bien que le début de leur relation fût un peu compliqué à cause du manque de coopération de blond, Naruto avait fini par faire confiance à sa thérapeute et commença à se confier à elle. À partir de ce moment, une relation de confiance dépassant le cadre professionnel s'installa entre les deux. Aujourd'hui Tsunade et Jiraya considéraient Naruto comme le fils qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir.

La raison pour laquelle Tsunade ne pût s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux et de défigurer le jeune Uchiha à l'entente du nom de ce dernier était du au fait que bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais rencontré, Tsunade connaissait bien Sasuke. Depuis leur rencontre, il ne s'était pas passé une séance sans que Naruto mentionne le nom de l'Uchiha. Même si elle ne savait pas tous les détails de leur passé, Tsunade avait rapidement compris que le départ du brun avait beaucoup marqué Naruto et que de ce fait Sasuke était une personne très importante pour son protégé.

Mettre enfin un visage sur ce nom qu'elle entendait depuis des années lui donna le sourire.

Par ailleurs Tsunade n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu Naruto plus heureux qu'à ce moment, son regard bleu n'avait jamais autant brillé que quand il le posait sur l'Uchiha. La psychologue confirma ainsi ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis toujours : Sasuke était loin d'être un simple ami d'enfance. Jiraya, quant à lui, regarda avec amusement le dit Sasuke qui semblait être le parfait opposé du blond aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il en venait à se demander comment ces deux-là pouvaient s'entendre.

Pour continuer les présentations, Naruto se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke et lui annonça tout sourire :

– Je te présente Ero-sennin et Ba-chan. Avec Iruka, c'est eux qui m'ont le plus aidé après...

Le blond ne parvint pas achever pas sa phrase et se contenta de lâcher un rire inconfortable pour marquer la fin de sa phrase. Sasuke, qui avait compris que l'Uzumaki faisait référence au décès de Kushina et Minato, sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement aussi bien pour ses défunts parents de cœur que pour Naruto qui semblait encore affecté.

À cette présentation les deux adultes en face d'eux grognèrent de mécontentement. Tsunade corrigea en fusillant le blond des yeux :

– Il veut dire Tsunade et Jiraya. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Sasuke Uchiha.

Surpris, le brun haussa les sourcils en entendant son nom de famille de la bouche d'une femme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander d'où elle connaissait son nom de famille, Jiraya lui tendait la main chaleureuse. Les époux serrèrent tous les deux la main du jeune homme avant que Tsunade se tourne vers Naruto pour lui demander :

– Alors que nous vaut cette visite ? Je doute que tu sois venu à cette heure-là juste pour nous présenter ton ami d'enfance, je me trompe ?

Naruto afficha son éternel sourire embarrassé et se gratta la nuque en répondant :

– Je me demandais si je pouvais emprunter la voiture pour ce soir ?

Tsunade lâcha un rire jaune et répondu sèchement :

– Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as fait faux bond à notre dernière séance ? Après ça tu crois que je vais te prêter ma voiture ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils sans comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par ''séance''.

Naruto de son côté se mordit la lèvre, il avait oublié cette histoire de rendez-vous qu'il avait volontairement raté.

– Ah ? Désolé j'ai du avoir un empêchement, mentit-il. Si je prends un nouveau rendez-vous tu me prêtes la voiture ?

– Pour que tu ne viennes pas non plus ? Railla Tsunade en croisant les bras sur sa forte poitrine.

Changeant de tactique, Naruto prit ses grands yeux de chien battus et supplia :

– S'il te plaît, Ba-chaaan.

Sasuke fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils ne comprenant pas le terme que Naruto employait. Voyant son trouble Jiraya lui chuchota :

– _Ba-chan_ veut dire Grand-mère.

En entendant cela cette dernière fusilla son mari du regard, détestant ce surnom. Sasuke demanda en retour :

– Et _Ero-sennin_ ça veut dire quoi ?

Jiraya rougit aussitôt et tourna la tête en grommelant. Finalement il intervint dans le débat qui opposait les deux blonds, se plaçant du côté de Naruto. Entre les arguments de son mari en faveur de son protégé et le regard lagon ce dernier qui la suppliait, Tsunade eût vite fait de capituler. En tendant un trousseau de clé au blond elle lui dit :

– Tiens, mais fais attention : si je vois une seule éraflure...

Devant les yeux brillants de Naruto qui ne l'écoutait déjà, obnubilé par les clés tant convoitées, Tsunade lâcha un soupir désespéré et se tourna vers Sasuke :

– Pas d'alcool au volant. Je peux te faire confiance Sasuke ?

Ce dernier se contenta d'un bref haussement d'épaules affirmatif.

– Merci ! S'écria l'Uzumaki en embrassant les deux adultes.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, Tsunade retint Naruto par le bras :

– Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais je tiens vraiment à ce qu'on ait un rendez-vous.

Si elle insistait autant c'était parce que la semaine précédente Sakura l'avait appelée pour l'avertir de la tentative de viol dont Naruto avait été victime. La psychologue avait appris par la même occasion que Naruto travaillait depuis plusieurs mois à l'_Homokage_.

Même si Naruto affirmait s'être remis de son agression et semblait au meilleur de sa forme, visiblement à cause de l'Uchiha, Sakura avait prévenu Tsunade – dont elle était très proche – pour s'assurer que Naruto aille réellement bien.

Alors que Sasuke sortait de la maison guidé par Jiraya, Naruto répondit à voix basse :

– Ba-chan... Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Il faut que tu me crois quand je te dis que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis... depuis très longtemps, lâcha le blond incapable de mentionner la mort de ses parents

– Je te crois volontiers, et je crois avoir compris pourquoi, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui avait été entraîné dans une discussion à sens unique avec Jiraya.

Naruto rougit à cette allusion et ajouta, sachant que Tsunade n'avait pas fini :

– Mais... ?

– Mais il faut que je m'assure que tout va bien. Par rapport à ton travail à l'_Homokage _notamment.

Naruto se passa une main lasse sur son visage en murmurant le prénom de son amie aux cheveux roses avec dépit, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait que Sakura pour prévenir Tsunade. Cette dernière prit la défense de la rosée :

– Elle s'inquiète pour toi, et elle n'est pas la seule. Accorde-moi un rendez-vous après ça si j'estime que tu vas bien je te laisse tranquille, c'est promis.

Naruto soupira mais finit par souffler :

– Mardi soir, c'est bon ?

– Parfait, sourit Tsunade heureuse d'avoir fait entendre raison à la tête de mule blonde.

– Bon bah je file. Bonne nuit, Ba-chan !

S'écria le blond en sortant rapidement pour rejoindre le brun qui était apparemment bloqué dans une conversation à propos du dernier livre de Jiraya _Le Paradis du Batifolage._

– Ne le pervertis pas avec tes idées tordues, Ero-sennin, s'écria Naruto en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, Jiraya grommela quelque chose à propos d'un "_Stupide gosse qui ne comprend rien à la littérature_". Alors que l'homme rentrait chez lui, Naruto guida Sasuke vers la voiture pour laquelle il s'était tant battu.

Sasuke s'immobilisa devant la dite voiture. Une Ford Fiesta... bonne pour la casse.

– C'est ça ta voiture ? Demanda Sasuke sans cacher son dégoût.

– Tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de s'offrir un chauffeur privé ! Ricana Naruto en rappelant qu'autrefois Sasuke se faisait accompagner par le chauffeur privé de ses parents.

– Humpf... se contenta de grogner l'Uchiha.

Lorsque Sasuke saisit la poignée de la portière passager, il fût étonné qu'elle ne lui reste pas dans la main. La portière s'ouvrit dans un grand grincement qui inquiéta le brun un peu plus. Pendant ce temps Naruto s'installait tranquillement sur le siège conducteur et mettait les clés dans le contact.

Sasuke regarda l'intérieur de la voiture... Encore plus préoccupant que l'extérieur. Dû à l'usure les sièges étaient complètement enfoncés : l'Uchiha voyait plusieurs ressors et de la mousse sortir des banquettes. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta le plus c'était la quantité impressionnante de ruban adhésif qui semblait être le seul élément rattachant les pièces de la voiture entre elles. Il y en avait absolument partout, sur le rétroviseur, le frein à main, le tableau de bord et même sur le volant. Sasuke resta un long moment à l'extérieur de la voiture jugeant s'il était vraiment prudent de monter dans ce ''véhicule''.

– Bon tu montes ou t'attends que je te tienne la main ? s'impatienta l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke grogna mais s'engouffra dans la voiture. Il eut la surprise de remarquer que les sièges étaient étonnement confortables. Bien plus que ceux en cuir de la voiture privatisée de sa famille en tout cas. Il referma la portière d'un geste sec qui fit trembler toute la voiture. Naruto poussa un cri indigné :

– Heyyy ! Vas-y doucement, non ? Il est fragile mon bébé !

– Il roule au moins ton tas de ferraille ?

– Wow, wow, wow, s'écria Naruto. Alors, on va mettre au point la seule règle à respecter vis-à-vis de cette voiture.

Sasuke tourna un regard méprisant vers son ami mais leva les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Naruto reprit avec le plus grand sérieux :

– Soit tu respectes cette voiture, soit tu dégages.

Sasuke éclata d'un petit rire moqueur devant le ton sérieux de Naruto.

– Bon tu la bouges ta caisse ? Demanda le brun en partie pour provoquer l'Uzumaki.

– T'es à deux doigts de faire du stop !

– Tu sais que c'est toi qui me force à aller à cette putain de soirée. Je saisirai à cœur joie toutes les opportunités qui permettront de rentrer chez moi.

Naruto se renfrogna en réalisant qu'il avait raison. Il grommela en démarrant la voiture:

– Mouais... T'as vraiment de la chance que je t'aime presque autant que mon bébé.

Bien qu'il sache que le blond avait dit ça juste plaisanter et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de se réjouir pour avoir été comparé à une voiture, surtout quand on voyait l'état de la voiture en question... Malgré tout, à son plus grand embarras, Sasuke ne pût s'empêcher de piquer un fard à ces quelques mots.

Quand Naruto relâcha le frein à main, la voiture s'ébranla dans un bruit terrifiant aux oreilles du brun. Alors que le blond s'engageait sur la route complètement confiant, Sasuke se cramponna à sa ceinture : il n'avait définitivement pas confiance en la conduite violente de Naruto et encore moins en sa voiture qui semblait sur le point de tomber en pièce. Remarquant la tension de Sasuke, Naruto se tourna vers lui en rigolant :

– T'inquiète pas, elle est un peu capricieuse mais je sais la dompter.

Le brun se détendit légèrement quand le vrombissement venant du capot se calma un peu. Après avoir passé quelques secondes à écouter Naruto siffloter très approximativement, Sasuke laissa promener son regard dans l'entièreté de la voiture. Finalement ses yeux se posèrent sur le blond trop occupé à conduire pour remarquer qu'on le scrutait.

Sasuke admira le plus discrètement possible le visage de son homologue, tentant de percer le secret de cette peau bronzée sans imperfection, de ces cheveux dorés et désordonnés, de ces yeux plus bleus qu'un ciel d'été et de ses lèvres pleines et roses qui formaient actuellement un U étant donné que Naruto n'avait pas cessé de siffloter joyeusement. L'Uchiha se demanda quand Naruto était devenu aussi magnifique. A moins qu'il l'avait toujours été mais que Sasuke ne s'en était jamais rendu compte... Réalisant d'un coup ce à quoi il pensait, le brun secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées déplacées qui lui avaient fait monter le rouge aux joues.

Il s'arracha à contre cœur de la vision idyllique de ce visage angélique mais ne pût empêcher ses yeux de caresser toute la surface du corps du blond.

Cependant quand ses onyx convergèrent vers les mains de Naruto qui tenaient le volant, le brun remarqua quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang.

Là, au creux du poignet de Naruto s'étendait la chose à laquelle il s'attendait le moins au monde.

Une unique et large cicatrice, presque transparente montrant qu'elle était vieille de plusieurs années. Presque transparente oui, mais pourtant bien présente. Une cicatrice qui parlait d'elle-même : vu la taille et le fait qu'elle soit seule prouvait que c'était là bien plus qu'une marque d'auto-mutilation. C'était la preuve d'une tentative de suicide.

Sasuke releva des yeux exorbités vers le visage serein du blond qui sifflotait toujours n'ayant pas remarqué la raideur soudaine du corps de son compagnon. L'Uchiha tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, il ferma les yeux le temps de reprendre son souffle coupé par le choc. Naruto... Le souriant et enjoué Naruto, commettre une tentative de suicide ? C'était inconcevable... pourtant la preuve était là, sous ses yeux.

De tumultueuses questions assaillirent son esprit. Il imaginait à quel point ces années de solitude avaient du être dures pour l'Uzumaki mais au point qu'il renonce à la vie...

Sans le vouloir Sasuke sentit son poing se serrer sur son T-Shirt et une boule se former au milieu de sa gorge. La culpabilité s'abattit sur ses épaules et il fût obligé de fermer les yeux pour que les larmes ne débordent pas sur ses joues. Sasuke Uchiha pleurer, quoi de plus risible ? En prenant un grand souffle il prit la parole, cherchant à en savoir plus sans directement se lancer dans le sujet car il savait que le blond ne ferait que se braquer sans rien révéler.

Sasuke tâcha de prendre son éternelle voix neutre et demanda :

– C'est qui pour toi, Tsunade ? C'est quoi les séances dont elle parlait ?

Aussitôt Naruto s'arrêta de siffler, toute la bonne humeur qu'il avait répandue sembla quitter la voiture. Le blond se cramponna au volant en évitant le regard de Sasuke. Le malaise de Naruto confirma les soupçons de Sasuke. Même s'il voulait en savoir plus, ce dernier lâcha :

– Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers la vitre de sa portière et laissa le paysage défiler devant ses yeux corbeaux, se remerciant intérieurement de ne pas avoir parlé d'emblée de la cicatrice qui parcourrait son poignet. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction qu'aurait eu le blond.

De son côté Naruto se mordait nerveusement la lèvre. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de dire que Tsunade était sa psychologue, cependant face à Sasuke c'était différent. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible. Pourtant après quelques instants de silence l'Uzumaki révéla :

– C'est ma psy... Mais tu t'en doutais, pas vrai ?

Le blond adressa un petit sourire gêné à Sasuke, ce dernier rapporta son attention à la fenêtre et répondit d'une voix calme :

– Y a pas de honte à aller voir un psychologue. Moi aussi je suis allé en voir un il y a quelque année.

La voiture tressauta légèrement, comme surprise par cet aveu. Naruto lâcha la route des yeux pour les tourner, écarquillés, vers le brun. Sasuke ? Sasuke Uchiha parlant de ses problèmes a un inconnu alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se confier à son propre frère ou son meilleur ami ? Naruto n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sasuke tourna la tête en sentant le regard ahuri du blond sur lui.

– Regarde la route, abruti. J'ai pas envie de mourir dans ta bagnole de merde.

Naruto ne releva même pas l'insulte à l'encontre de sa précieuse Ford. Il demanda en toute indélicatesse :

– Pourquoi t'es allé voir un psy toi ?!

– J'ai eu quelques problèmes d'intégration après avoir quitté Konoha, répondit le brun sans le regarder, n'appréciant pas vraiment le sens que prenait la discussion.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– J'en sais rien moi ! Rétorqua Sasuke, excédé par la curiosité de Naruto. Juste parce que je n'avais pas d'amis et que je parlais pas beaucoup, mes parents ont tenu à ce que je vois un psy...

La vérité était qu'après son départ de Konoha, Sasuke s'était muré dans un silence de plomb et refusait de voir à qui que ce soit, restant prostré dans sa chambre.

– Et c'est là que ton psychologue a détecté ta sociopathie, plaisanta Naruto.

– On parle de trouble de la personnalité antisociale pas de sociopathie, répondit calmement Sasuke.

Pour la deuxième fois Naruto tourna un regard effaré vers brun, pensant que Sasuke avait ainsi laisser entendre qu'il était atteint de ce trouble.

– Ne me dis pas t'es vraiment un sociopathe !

– Je t'ai dit de regarder la route, dobe. Et non je ne suis pas un sociopathe, crétin. Si c'était le cas je serais pas assis à côté de toi. Et vu que ça t'intéresse autant, tu seras content d'apprendre que le psy a dit que j'étais tout à fait normal juste un peu...

Sasuke s'interrompit en se mordant la langue, il en avait dit trop.

– Sensible, termina le blond à sa place.

Naruto tourna vers lui un regard tendre que Sasuke évita, gêné.

– Konoha devait te manquer ! Tu dois être content de retrouver la ville ! S'écria le blond pour dissiper la gêne de Sasuke.

Sasuke ne lui avoua pas que ce n'était pas Konoha qui lui avait manqué. Et que ce n'était pas non plus Konoha qu'il était heureux de retrouver. Sasuke, embarrassé, demanda pour renverser la situation et se rapprochait de ce qui l'intéressait :

– Et toi pourquoi tu as une psy ?

Après un petit silence Naruto répondit :

– Après la mort de mes parents, on m'a forcé à voir Tsunade.

Le brun hocha silencieusement la tête en signe de compréhension. Mais il s'étonna :

– Ils te forcent encore à la voir après 8 ans ?

Naruto lâcha un petit grognement mécontent : Sasuke était bien trop déductif. La vérité était que Naruto avait pu arrêter ses rendez-vous deux ans après la mort de ses parents. Cependant les séances avaient repris après sa "dépression". Cette période était l'illustration de sa faiblesse et de tout ce que Naruto ne voulait pas être. Par conséquent cette époque d'auto-destruction était sa pire honte. C'était un sujet tabou que tous les proches du blond ne mentionnaient pas en sa présence sachant à quel point cela le mettait hors de lui. Particulièrement les personnes qui avaient assisté aux premières loges à sa chute: à savoir Sakura, Kiba, Iruka, Jiraya et Tsunade.

Naruto se gratta nerveusement l'arcade sourcilière. Tendu, il finit par répondre :

– J'ai repris il y a deux ans.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu sais très bien pourquoi, tu le fais exprès ? hurla Naruto en lui jetant un regard dément.

Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul comprenant aussitôt que ça avait un lien avec cette cicatrice sur le poignet bronzé. Il détourna la tête pour que Naruto ne remarque pas le trouble et la peur qui l'avait saisi. Sasuke était au moins certain d'une chose : ils ne parleraient pas de la tentative de suicide du blond ce soir : Naruto n'était clairement pas prêt à en parler avec lui. Et bien qu'il comprenait cela, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être un peu attristé.

De son côté Naruto se frappa le front avec un air désespéré. _Quel con..._ pensa t-il à son propre égard. Tous ses proches savaient ce qu'il avait traversé il y a deux ans, et ils savaient également que Naruto ne supportait pas de parler de ce sujet. Mais Sasuke l'ignorait... _Évidemment_.

Naruto avait oublié ce détail pendant une fraction de seconde. En effet, bien que Sasuke ne soit de retour que depuis une semaine, Naruto avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais quitté ses côtés. Mais évidemment ce n'était pas le cas.

Chagriné de se rappeler que Sasuke ne connaissait presque rien de lui à présent, Naruto se sentit idiot d'avoir pensé que le brun était au courant pour sa dépression. Il prit une grande goulée d'air pour se calmer et se tourna vers le brun qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche.

– Excuse-moi, parfois j'en viens à oublier que toi et ta famille venez de revenir à Konoha...

Sasuke se détendit un peu mais ne se retourna pas pour autant vers le blond. Naruto reprit :

– Il a deux ans j'ai eu une... période difficile, après ça on m'a obligé à retourner voir Ba-chan.

– Et aller consulter pour tes sautes d'humeur, t'y as songé ? grogna Sasuke n'ayant apparemment pas du tout apprécié le fait que Naruto lui crie dessus quelques secondes plutôt.

Naruto lâcha un rire sincère devant l'attitude ronchonne de l'Uchiha :

– Désolé, c'est un sujet dont je ne supporte pas parler.

– Hn, lâcha Sasuke pensivement. Et à ce que j'ai compris, tu ne vas plus à tes rendez-vous ?

– C'est inutile, je n'en ai plus besoin, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

Les yeux tournés vers la route il ne vit pas Sasuke lever sa main pour lui mettre une calotte :

– Aïe ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je conduis là !

– Parce que t'es qu'un idiot. C'est pas à toi de déterminer si oui ou non tu as encore besoin de rendez-vous, alors t'as intérêt à aller à ta prochaine séance. Compte sur moi pour que tu ne la rates pas.

Naruto ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Tant que Sasuke était à ces côtés il irait bien, toutes les séances du monde avec Tsunade n'auraient jamais cet effet là sur lui. Seul Sasuke avait ce pouvoir, hélas ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Après quelques instants de silence Sasuke reprit :

– Je pense que mes parents aimeraient bien rencontrer les personnes qui ont pris soin de toi.

Naruto hocha vivement la tête avec un grand sourire :

– Oui ça sera une bonne idée. Il faut que je vous présente Iruka-sensei, le teneur de l'orphelinat où j'étais ! C'est le premier qui m'a pris sous son aile, sans lui je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu.

Pendant le restant du trajet Naruto raconta différentes anecdotes qu'il avait partagées avec Iruka durant son adolescence. Sasuke, la tête posée sur la vitre, écoutait avec intérêt même si son attitude laissait penser le contraire. Il en vint à plaindre ce pauvre Iruka à qui Naruto avait apparemment donné du fil à retordre.

De temps à autre son regard corbeau se posait sans vraiment le vouloir sur le poignet marqué. Il décida de placer ce sujet dans un coin de sa tête, ils en parleraient quand le blond serait prêt.

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture, à bientôt !**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Hey ! Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui m'ont encouragée pour mon bac, c'était adorable ! Maintenant je dois m'excuser pour le retard, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté donc j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. (Je vais aussi parler un peu en bas de page, notamment pour répondre aux commentaires. Si ça vous intéresse je vous invite à lire.) Je vous laisse avec la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les mains sur le volant, un sifflement joyeux flottant dans les airs ; Naruto avait du mal à dissimuler la joie qu'il avait d'avoir réussi à traîner Sasuke à cette soirée. Il avait le sentiment que ce soir allait être inoubliable, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce soit pour une bonne raison.

Soudain la phrase qu'Itachi avait prononcée quelques minutes plus tôt lui revient à l'esprit : "_Sasuke n'est clairement pas du genre à se mettre une race_". Y voyant une parfaite opportunité pour provoquer le brun, l'Uzumaki demanda à ce dernier sans détourner ses yeux de la route :

– Alors comme ça tu t'es jamais mis minable ?

Sasuke rougit légèrement et bougonna :

– J'en vois pas l'intérêt...

– Compte sur moi pour changer ça ! S'écria Naruto les yeux brillants d'une lueur qui effraya un peu Sasuke.

Il allait devoir être sur ses gardes ce soir : il n'avait aucune envie de se soûler, surtout quand sa libido était à son paroxysme. C'était un coup à succomber à la première fille qui lui passait sous le nez. Voire pire... si la première personne qui lui passait sous le nez s'avérait être un blond au sourire idiot... il aurait beaucoup de mal à résister.

Ainsi Sasuke était résolu : il ne boirait pas à cette soirée et comptait plutôt surveiller l'autre crétin qui semblait avoir le projet inverse.

Quand Naruto immobilisa la voiture devant une grande maison d'un quartier luxueux, Sasuke demanda, étonné :

– Ino habite ici ?

– C'est la maison de ses parents, ils sont partis pour le week-end.

Alors que l'Uzumaki sortait de la voiture, Sasuke restait attaché. Il pencha la tête pour regarder la grande maison par la vitre de sa portière, il entendait d'ici la musique qui provenait de la maison et la vue des étudiants déjà bien alcoolisés qui titubaient autour de la grande piscine du jardin ne lui disait rien qui vaille. A ce moment, il aurait tout donné pour être dans son lit avec un livre plutôt que coincé dans ce calvaire. Tout ça à cause de ce crétin de blond qui cachait trop bien ses talents en mathématiques...

Sasuke toujours planté sur son siège de voiture songea à l'option qui le séduisait le plus : rester dans la voiture le temps de la soirée. En plus vu le confort des sièges il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il arriverait à trouver le sommeil... Hélas ses pensées furent coupées nettes quand Naruto ouvra la portière de l'Uchiha.

– T'attends que je te déroule le tapis rouge ?

Sasuke s'extirpa de la voiture en bougonnant. Naruto, tout sourire, passa son bras au-dessus des épaules du brun et le guida vers maison pleine d'agitation.

– T'inquiète pas Sas'ke je te promets que cette soirée sera inoubliable.

Sasuke ne lui dévoila pas que c'était justement ça qui l'effrayait et se laissa plutôt engloutir par la musique trop forte, l'odeur d'alcool et de fumée caractéristiques des soirées étudiantes.

* * *

Quand Naruto pénétra dans le salon Sasuke sous le bras, il s'écria :

– Regardez qui j'ai réussi à amener !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux nouveaux arrivants et aussitôt la foule poussa un cri de joie. Certains commencèrent à scander le nom de l'Uchiha, au plus grand regret du concerné qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Quelques secondes plus tard quelqu'un plaça une bière dans la main du blond et du brun.

En voyant Kiba approcher vers eux, le visage de Naruto se fendit en un sourire satisfait alors qu'il tendait la main vers son meilleur ami :

– Tu me dois 10 balles.

– Putain, j'étais vraiment persuadé que tu n'arriverais pas à le convaincre, râla Kiba en plaçant le billet dans la main tendue du blond.

– Je suis très convaincant, n'est-ce pas Sas'ke ?

Ce dernier se renfrogna, comprenant qu'on avait parié sur sa chance de venir à cette fête. Cette soirée allait définitivement être longue, alors autant la rendre un peu plus excitante. Oubliant déjà toutes ses bonnes résolutions, Sasuke porta sa bouteille de bière à ses lèvres et en vida la moitié en quelques gorgées.

Naruto le regarda, impressionné :

– Belle descente ! Je crois que mon projet "voir Sasuke bourré" va être plus facile que prévu.

Sasuke le regarda avec ennui :

– Dans tes rêves, dobe. Si je ne me suis jamais pris de cuite c'est d'abord parce que je tiens bien l'alcool.

– C'est ce qu'on va voir, teme, répondit Naruto avec un sourire carnassier.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard Sasuke était appuyé contre un mur dans un coin du salon et essayé de son mieux de pas se faire remarquer des filles qu'il avait semées avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Comme il s'y attendait, Naruto avait disparu de son champ de vision à peine quelque minute après leur arrivée et le brun commençait réellement à s'ennuyer.

Il regarda la porte d'entrée qui semblait lui faire de l'œil. Quand la voie fut enfin libre l'Uchiha commença à s'avancer doucement vers la voie de la liberté, mais fut rapidement bloqué par quelqu'un qui se mit en travers de son chemin. Shikamaru Nara.

Le brun à la queue de cheval regarda Sasuke avec un sourire moqueur :

– Tu n'essayerais quand même pas de t'éclipser, Sasuke ? Ça ne plairait pas à Naruto.

Sasuke lâcha un soupir excédé, c'était à se demander si le dobe n'avait pas posté des espions pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir si l'envie lui prenait.

– Alors tu t'amuses ? Continua Shikamaru bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

– Comme un petit fou, ironisa le brun en portant sa bière à ses lèvres pour laisser couler le liquide pétillant dans sa gorge.

Il grimaça désagréablement, décidément il ne supportait pas les boissons gazeuses.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux Shikamaru ? Finit par lâcher Sasuke sachant pertinemment que le petit génie n'était pas du genre à faire la causette s'il n'avait pas un but précis derrière la tête.

La lueur qui s'éveilla dans regard du jeune homme face à lui suffit à Sasuke pour comprendre qu'il avait vu juste.

Shikamaru répondit très directement :

– Je me demandais si tu savais où allait Naruto le samedi soir.

Étonné par cette demande abrupte, Sasuke laissa ses sourcils tressauter ostensiblement :

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Visiblement il est là ce soir, non ?

Shikamaru sourit devant la vaine tentative de le dérouter :

– Justement c'est ça qui est surprenant. Habituellement le samedi il se trouve toujours une excuse pour ne pas sortir avec nous. Mais aujourd'hui il est là, et je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé samedi dernier ou si c'est à cause de ton retour. Je pense que c'est un peu des deux. J'aimerais que tu lèves mes doutes.

Sasuke fût une nouvelle fois impressionné par les qualités de déduction du brun qui lui faisait face. Pourtant il n'en laissa rien paraître et se prit au jeu que le Nara venait de débuter :

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé samedi dernier ? demanda prudemment Sasuke.

Pour une raison inconnue, Naruto cachait son travail à l'_Homokage_ à ses amis et l'Uchiha n'avait aucune envie de révéler un secret du blond.

– Tu le sais mieux que moi. Alors pourquoi pas ne t'écouter ? Demanda le brun à la queue de cheval.

– Je préfère entendre tes théories, répondit Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

Il aimait bien la tournure que prenait cette soirée. Ce petit jeu de "questions-réponses" avec le petit génie l'amusait bien. En plus il pourrait sûrement soutirer quelques informations à Shikamaru à propos de la phase "difficile" de Naruto, il sentait que toutes ses histoires étaient liées.

Shikamaru sourit à son tour, heureux de discuter avec quelqu'un dont le quotient intellectuel approchait le sien. Les autres étaient sympas mais bien trop facile à embrouiller, il savait que Sasuke allait lui donner du fil à retordre, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

– Je pense qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose sur le lieu où il va habituellement le samedi soir. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y est pas retourné ce soir.

Sasuke serra les poings. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à digérer l'agression dont avait été victime Naruto en partie par sa faute. D'une voix dure il demanda :

– Et qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il lui soit arrivé ?

– Il avait des suçons en arrivant chez Tenten à 2h du matin. Et quand ils étaient sur le point de coucher ensemble, Naruto s'est pétrifié quand Sai l'a touché.

À ces mots tout le corps de Sasuke se raidit, l'idée que Sai ait touché à son blond le mettait hors de lui, surtout quand ledit blond était dans un état fragile.

– Donc j'en conclue qu'il s'est fait agresser, continua Shikamaru qui n'avait pas manqué la réaction de Sasuke. Agressé sexuellement.

Il eut un petit moment de blanc pendant lequel les deux bruns s'affrontèrent du regard. Comprenant que Sasuke ne dirait rien tant qu'on ne l'ait pas invité à le faire, Shikamaru soupira et posa la question qui lui tournait dans l'esprit depuis une semaine de but en blanc :

– Est-ce qu'il s'est fait violer ?

Au son de la voix du brun, Sasuke se détendit légèrement. Il était facile de comprendre que Shikamaru se faisait tout simplement du souci pour son ami. Il décida donc de rassurer le Nara sans pour autant tout lui révéler :

– Il s'est fait agresser sexuellement mais il ne s'est pas fait violer.

La tension entre les deux baissa légèrement. Shikamaru sentit un poids se libérer en lui. Naruto avait surmonté beaucoup de choses mais y ajouter un viol, même avec Sasuke pour le soutenir, Shikamaru avait peur que ça en fasse trop pour le blond.

Cependant même s'il n'avait pas été violé il avait quand même été agressé et plutôt sérieusement vu la réaction de Sasuke :

– Comment il va ? Demanda Shikamaru.

– Apparemment il s'en est remis, mais avec lui on ne sait jamais.

Shikamaru lâcha un petit sourire, il savait pertinemment pourquoi Naruto s'en était remis si rapidement : depuis le retour de Sasuke, il semblait impossible de faire disparaître le sourire heureux des lèvres du blond.

Shikamaru était satisfait d'en avoir appris un peu plus mais il restait un point à éclairer. Il n'en avait pas fini avec l'Uchiha et le Nara avait compris que ce dernier avait également des questions à poser :

– Je vais m'en griller une dehors, tu m'accompagnes ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules et le suivit. Une fois dans le jardin, accoudé au mur de la maison, Shikamaru présenta son paquet de cigarettes au brun. Sans aucune hésitation Sasuke retira une cigarette du paquet et vint la coincer au coin de ses lèvres, les bières qu'il avait bues commençaient à faire leur effet. Il laissa Shikamaru allumer leurs deux cigarettes puis l'Uchiha reprit leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée :

– Et j'imagine que tu sais où ça s'est passé.

– L'_Homokage_, répondit pensivement Shikamaru. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y soit retourné. Il avait promis que tout ça était derrière lui.

En soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette, Sasuke demanda aussitôt :

– Derrière lui ? C'est-à-dire ?

– Je ne sais pas s'il t'en a parlé mais il a complètement pété un câble il y a deux ans. Il a commencé à se renfermer sur lui-même, on le voyait plus. On a fini par apprendre que ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il allait chaque soir à l'_Homokage_... Apparemment tu connais l'endroit donc pas besoin de préciser que c'est pas le meilleur coin où traîner.

Sasuke avala l'information avec un peu de difficulté. Il demanda pour confirmer ses craintes :

– Il se droguait ?

– Sexe, drogue et alcool. Il a tout fait, répondit Shikamaru en se grattant l'arcade sourcilière.

Shikamaru ne parla pas des tentatives de suicide du blond, il pensait que Sasuke n'était pas au courant et ne voulait pas lui miner le moral, par ailleurs ça n'était pas à lui de relever ces détails de la vie de Naruto.

– Mais il est clean maintenant ? Demanda Sasuke, un peu sous le choc : apprendre que la personne la plus proche à son cœur était passée par la drogue, l'alcool et la mutilation faisait beaucoup à avaler pour une seule soirée.

– Oui. Il en a bavé mais il a réussi à se sortir de tout ça. Du moins jusqu'à dernièrement. Le fait qu'il retourne à l'_Homokag_e présage le pire...

– Il travaille à l'_Homokage_, il n'est pas client. Il dit qu'il est obligé pour payer son loyer.

Shikamaru regarda le brun avec étonnement, il savait bien qu'il lui manquait une information pour que tout concorde : elle était maintenant levée. Un peu soulagé, Shikamaru leva la tête pour souffler sa fumée vers ciel. Avec un petit sourire, il murmura :

– Quel idiot. Il nous aura vraiment tout fait...

Bien qu'il soit soulagé de savoir que le blond ne retournait pas à l'_Homokage_ pour replonger dans ses anciens démons, Shikamaru n'était pas tout à fait satisfait : savoir que le blond travaille pour Orochimaru laissait envisager le pire. Tout le monde savait qu'Orochimaru était l'une des ordures les plus redoutables de Konoha. Il était connu de tous, plus particulièrement de la police, mais il n'en restait pas moins insaisissable. Grâce à son réseau étroit et son intelligence, il arrivait toujours à glisser entre les doigts de la justice avec la dextérité d'un serpent. Shikamaru était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que Naruto allait finir par en pâtir.

De son côté, Sasuke était plongé dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés. Par quoi était passé Naruto pendant son absence ? Le poids de la culpabilité qu'il avait ressentie dans la voiture se réinstalla petit à petit dans son cœur : si la famille Uchiha avait été à ses côtés, il y aurait eu de grandes chances pour que Naruto n'ait jamais à traverser tout ça. Et Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa faute si justement ils n'avaient pas été là pour l'Uzumaki alors qu'il en avait le plus besoin.

Soudain Sasuke trouva que Naruto avait disparu de sa vue depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Poussé par une envie irrépressible d'avoir le blond près de lui, Sasuke se détacha du mur pour essayer de le repérer au milieu des convives regroupés autour de la grande piscine. Ne voyant pas son ami bruyant, d'une voix mêlée d'inquiétude le brun demanda :

– Et vous le laissez boire comme il veut malgré tout ?

Shikamaru eut un petit sourire :

– Même s'il boit en soirée, il fait attention : on sait tous qu'il ne veut sincèrement pas retomber dans tout ça. Je lui fais entièrement confiance personnellement. Et puis avec toi à ses côtés, je ne me fais aucun souci pour lui.

Avant que l'Uchiha ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, Shikamaru reprit en regardant derrière Sasuke.

– Quand on parle du loup...

À ce moment Sasuke sentit quelqu'un s'écrouler sur ses épaules.

* * *

Naruto était accoudé à la table du salon à côté de Kiba. Il venait de sortir d'un jeu d'alcool, son ébriété était donc déjà bien installée. Kiba, qui lui n'avait pas participé, écoutait avec attention son ami aux joues rosies lui dévoiler des anecdotes gênantes sur son enfance avec Sasuke. Par ailleurs, l'Inuzuka comptait bien utiliser ses histoires pour faire chanter Sasuke et Naruto dès que l'envie lui prendrait.

Ce soir là Kiba n'était absolument pas préoccupé par le taux d'alcoolémie de son ami qui apparemment ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Avec Sasuke à ses côtés, l'Inuzuka savait que Naruto irait on ne peut mieux.

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto lâcha d'une voix mal articulée, les yeux perdus dans le vide et un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage :

– Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie.

Kiba lâcha un petit sourire en buvant une gorgée de bière. Il demanda bien qu'il sache déjà la réponse :

– Parce que Sasuke est rentré ?

– Oui, répondit le blond sans une hésitation, la langue déliée par l'alcool.

Kiba éclata de rire devant le sourire béat du blond. Il s'écria :

– Ça se fête ça !

L'Inuzaka leva sa bière pour trinquer et Naruto vint aussitôt y taper la sienne. Ils finirent tous les deux leur boisson en quelques gorgées.

Le sourire de Naruto laissa bientôt place à une moue abattue.

– Je vois pas pourquoi on fête ça en fait. Lui, il s'en fout de moi.

– C'est faux, Naruto et tu le sais très bien ! Il peut pas faire un mètre sans te chercher des yeux et une fois que tu es dans son champ de vision il te lâche plus.

– C'est parce que je suis son ami c'est tout, marmonna le blond.

Dépité, il plaça sa tête entre ses bras sur la table.

– Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi triste de ma vie, marmonna-t-il.

– Roh, faudrait savoir, s'écria Kiba. Allez ressaisis-toi mon vieux !

Naruto ne répondit pas, la tête toujours dans les bras. Devant le comportement immature de son ami, Kiba leva les yeux au ciel. En saisissant Naruto par la taille pour le hisser sur ses pieds, il lâcha :

– On va rejoindre ton amoureux, quand t'es pas avec lui tu déprimes et c'est chiant.

– C'est pas mon amoureux, ronchonna le blond en titubant légèrement quand Kiba le dirigea vers le jardin où il avait vu l'Uchiha et le Nara se diriger quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une fois dehors ils ne mirent pas longtemps à repérer les deux bruns qui fumaient.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux devant la vision enchanteresse qui s'offrait à ses yeux : Sasuke adossé au mur, une main dans une poche de son bomber noir, une cigarette au coin des lèvres. Son air sérieux, les mèches qui tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux et ses sourcils froncés durcissaient son visage angélique et le rendaient plus beau que jamais. Tout à coup Naruto lâcha sans aucune retenue :

– J'ai envie de le prendre contre ce mur, là, tout de suite et maintenant.

À ses côtés Kiba fit un bond de surprise. Alors qu'il plaquait ses mains sur la bouche de son ami, il regarda à droite et à gauche pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait entendu. Il finit par lâcher la bouche de Naruto :

– Nan mais ça va pas de dire des trucs comme ça ?! Tu veux que tout le campus sache que tu craques pour Sasuke ? S'écria Kiba.

– Ah merde, je l'ai dit à voix haute ?

Naruto éclata d'un de ses grands rires caractéristiques s'appuyant sur son ami pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Kiba regarda son ami un peu paniqué, peut être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça d'amener un Naruto bourré voir son crush secret. Surtout que Naruto était du genre sans filtre et très sincère quand il avait bu.

Avant que Kiba n'ait pu retenir le blond, Naruto s'avançait déjà d'un pas chancelant vers les deux fumeurs. Là il s'avachit sur Sasuke et passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de ce dernier. Le brun sursauta en sentant le poids s'abattre sur lui, Sasuke n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

L'Uchiha sentit un Naruto déjà bien entamé par l'alcool lui arracher sa cigarette de la bouche pour la placer au coin de ses propres lèvres.

– Hé ! S'écria Sasuke, indigné.

– C'est pas toi qui me faisais la morale à propos de la cigarette y'a quelques jours à peine ? Demanda Naruto en lui soufflant un nuage de fumée au visage, un sourire insolent au coin des lèvres.

Sasuke haussa les épaules en récupérant sa cigarette de la bouche du blond.

Naruto se pencha un peu plus sur le brun de sorte à ce que ses lèvres n'effleurent l'oreille de son homologue :

– C'est pas bien de fumer, Sasuke. Il faudrait pas que ta maman l'apprenne, chuchota le blond d'une voix volontairement aguicheuse accompagnée d'un sourire en coin qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

Malgré son haleine chargée d'alcool, l'Uchiha sentit encore une odeur vanillée quand le souffle frais de Naruto lui caressa la joue. De plus cette voix charmeuse, le sourire coquin et la proximité de Naruto réveillèrent immédiatement une douce chaleur qui se répandit rapidement dans son bas ventre. Il peina à réprimer un frisson appréciateur.

De son côté Kiba observait la scène avec horreur. Lui et Shikamaru avaient immédiatement remarqué que Naruto était passé en mode ''séduction'' comme le prouvait le sourire caractéristique qu'il utilisait dès qu'il voulait mettre quelqu'un dans son lit. Un sourire qui lui permettait presque toujours d'atteindre son objectif : personne ne pouvait résister au sourire de Naruto. Pas même Sasuke qui se pétrifia avant de se colorer d'une belle couleur rosée quand le blond lui susurra ces paroles que lui seul pouvait entendre.

Sasuke sortit de sa transe en remarquant les regards de Kiba et Shikamaru fixés sur lui. Il se racla la gorge et demanda d'une voix grincheuse pour prétendre ne pas avoir été affecté par le comportement du blond :

– Ça fait à peine une heure qu'on est là, comment tu peux déjà être dans cet état ?

Naruto, le menton appuyé sur son épaule, lui répondit par un sourire qu'il voulait contrit. Finalement ce fût Kiba qui répondit à sa place.

– Il a fait un concours de shots avec Kankurô, Shino, Sai, Chôji et Ino.

– Tchh, dobe, grogna Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Mais j'ai gagné, déclara le blond avec fierté.

Shikamaru regarda l'Uzumaki au regard embrumé avachi sur Sasuke avec un petit sourire malicieux et finit par demander :

– Alors tu t'amuses bien Naruto ?

– Bien plus maintenant que je suis avec S... S'écria Naruto avant d'être interrompu par Kiba.

– Moi aussi je m'amuse beaucoup ! Mais encore plus si y avait Hinata dans le coin, quelqu'un l'a vu ? Demanda précipitamment l'Inuzuka avant que Naruto ne dise quelque chose qu'il regretterait le lendemain.

Kiba ne laissa le temps à personne de répondre. Déjà il avait saisi le bras de Naruto et essayait de l'éloigner de Sasuke en s'écriant d'une voix faussement enjouée.

– Tu viens Naruto, on va la chercher !

– Nan ! Je reste avec Sas'keee, pleurnicha le blond en s'accrochant au cou de l'Uchiha et en essayant de lutter contre l'Inuzuka qui le tirait vers lui.

À ces mots un blanc s'installa. Shikamaru regarda la scène avec un sourire narquois, Kiba avec un regard horrifié alternant entre Sasuke et Naruto. Si Sasuke apprenait ce soir les sentiments du blond ça serait une catastrophe pour Naruto comme pour Kiba. Car Naruto lui en voudrait de l'avoir amené soûl vers Sasuke alors qu'il savait pertinemment que quand il avait un peu trop bu, le blond lâchait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Sasuke lui regarda Naruto, toujours accroché à lui, avec étonnement. Devant les trois regards fixés sur lui le blond reprit un peu ses esprits. Il se détacha du brun et porta une main à l'arrière de son crâne :

– Parce que je lui ai promis que je resterai avec lui ! Et sinon il ne voudra pas venir à la prochaine soirée, déblatéra-t-il en finissant par un petit rire.

Kiba lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement mais de courte durée car Shikamaru lui attrapa le bras et annonça avec une voix ironique :

– Viens Kiba je vais t'aider à chercher Hinata, moi !

Alors qu'il se faisait tirer loin de Sasuke et Naruto, Kiba lança un regard lourd de sens au blond. Quand Sasuke tourna la tête pour écraser sa cigarette terminée dans un cendrier, l'Inuzuka en profita pour fixer le blond et lui mimer de la bouche les mots "Fais pas le con".

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite arrive samedi !**

**Maintenant passons aux réponses ! Tout d'abord je remercie toutes les personnes qui laissent des commentaires, ils me font tous très plaisir ! Je suis contente que l'histoire plaise. Cependant on m'a aussi fait quelques critiques (que je reçois avec plaisir, elles me permettent de m'améliorer), notamment à propos des fautes. Pour cela je tiens à m'excuser, je dois avouer que l'orthographe n'est pas mon fort. On m'a conseillé de demander à un bêta lecteur de m'aider mais je dois avouer que je n'ose pas trop... c'est assez intimidant de demander à quelqu'un de corriger une histoire, surtout quand elle est peu connue. Je vais quand même considérer cette proposition pour le futur mais en attendant je vais faire de mon mieux pour minimiser les fautes ! **

**Merci encore pour tous vos retours, je reçois avec joie tous les commentaires positifs ou négatifs alors n'hésitez pas ! Désolée encore pour ce mois d'absence et à bientôt !**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Salut ! Désolée pour mon retard, la ponctualité est clairement pas ma première qualité... Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, le plus long que j'ai écrit jusque là. Je dirais qu'il est plutôt important dans l'histoire donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_* Toujours à la soirée d'Ino * _

Quand Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvèrent tous les deux, ce dernier attrapa aussitôt le brun par le bras et l'entraîna sans ménagement vers la maison où les gens de leur promo dansaient, parlaient ou s'embrassaient sans discrétion. Naruto attrapa deux bières et en mit une dans la main du brun. En commençant la sienne, il expliqua en mangeant ses mots :

– J'ai pas oublié mon défi : je veux avoir le souvenir d'un Sasuke bourré avant la fin de cette soirée.

– Si tu continues à ce rythme, t'auras aucun souvenir de la soirée entière, soupira le brun en voyant l'Uzumaki boire une longue gorgée de bière. De toute façon j'aime pas la bière, ajouta-t-il en détournant les yeux.

– Fallait le dire plutôt, sourit Naruto alors qu'une lueur de malice tinta dans ses yeux bleus.

Craignant ce qui l'attendait Sasuke se laissa à nouveau entraîner par le blond. Cette fois ils s'arrêtèrent devant une bouteille de Jack. Naruto attrapa deux verres à shot qu'il remplit à ras-bord avant d'en présenter un à Sasuke :

– Je crois me rappeler que le noble Sasuke Uchiha ne jure que par le Whisky, pas vrai ?

– Hn, répondit Sasuke en se rappelant que c'était en effet ce qu'il avait commandé à l'_Homokage_ le jour de leur retrouvaille.

En voyant Naruto saisir son shooter, Sasuke le réprimanda :

– Fais une pause, dobe, j'ai pas envie de devoir te traîner jusqu'à la voiture et encore moins de nettoyer ton vomi. T'as déjà trop bu.

– Mais nan chuis juste bien là ! Lança Naruto dont les yeux vitreux en disaient long sur son état.

Alors que Naruto approchait son verre de ses lèvres, Sasuke lui retint le bras. Il plongea ses onyx froides dans les turquoises innocentes et dit d'une voix dure :

– Sérieusement Naruto, arrête-toi là. Le temps de récupérer un peu au moins.

Naruto s'immobilisa : devant les yeux sévères de son homologue il se sentit comme en enfant qui venait de se faire gronder. Il reposa immédiatement son verre et regarda le sol avec un air honteux.

Attendri par Naruto qui se triturait nerveusement les mains, Sasuke sentit la culpabilité lui mordre les entrailles. Le blond voulait simplement s'amuser comme tous les étudiants de son âge, mais après les révélations que Shikamaru lui avait faites Sasuke se sentait obligé de préserver l'Uzumaki. Cependant il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire de la peine à l'Uzumaki. En le voyant agir comme un petit enfant, l'Uchiha savait qu'il allait craquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Soupirant devant sa propre faiblesse, le brun lâcha :

– Bon, toi tu veux que je boive et moi je veux que tu fasses une pause, alors on va passer un deal...

Le blond leva des yeux timides et intrigués vers le brun. Ce dernier reprit :

– Pour tous les shots que je prendrais, tu t'arrêtes de boire pendant 10min, d'accord ?

Aussitôt toute la bonne humeur de Naruto revint au galop alors qu'il hurlait :

– D'accord !

– Tu promets que tu vas t'y tenir ? Demanda Sasuke un peu sceptique devant l'enthousiasme du blond.

– Promis, continua le blond en levant le petit doigt.

Sasuke sourit en enlaçant leurs petits doigts.

Sous les yeux attentifs de Naruto, Sasuke but cul-sec 6 shots de whisky. Revigoré par l'alcool qui lui avait agréablement brûlé la gorge, le brun se tourna ensuite vers le blond qui le regardait des étoiles pleins les yeux :

– Bon, maintenant tu touches plus une goutte d'alcool avant une heure.

Naruto répondit par un vigoureux hochement de tête affirmatif :

– Oui, oui ! Tu sais, j'ai parié dix balles à Kiba que tu serais bourré avant la fin de la soirée, c'est dans la poche, rigola-t-il.

Avant que Sasuke ait pu protester une tornade rose se précipita vers eux. Sakura termina sa course en donnant un énorme coup sur la tête du blond qui poussa un cri de surprise. Alors qu'il se frottait le crâne où une bosse commençait à faire son apparition, Naruto s'écria :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Sakura ?!

– Vas t'occuper d'elle, ordonna la rosée en montrant Ino visiblement ivre morte qu'elle tenait dans mes bras.

– Elle se met minable et c'est moi que tu frappes ? Et pourquoi je devrais m'occuper d'elle, c'est ta copine pas la mienne ! S'indigna le blond.

– C'est de ta faute si elle est dans cet état là alors assume !

Naruto regarda Ino complètement avachie sur Sakura un quart de seconde, c'est vrai que c'était lui qui l'avait poussée à faire un concours de shots avec lui et les autres. De ce fait, en effet il était peut-être un peu fautif.

Le blond lâcha un long soupir et s'avança pour placer une main dans le dos de la blonde et une autre sous le creux de ses genoux. Il la souleva du sol sans effort apparent, Ino à semi-consciente se laissa porter et laissa sa tête rouler sur le torse musclé de Naruto.

Les voyant si proches, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de leurs lancer un regard féroce... Il n'avait qu'une envie : pousser Ino par terre et prendre sa place. En prenant conscience de l'absurdité de ses pensées il secoua légèrement la tête, comprenant que l'alcool commençait déjà à lui monter au cerveau.

Naruto, portant toujours Ino, lança à Sakura :

– Je vais la mettre dans son lit. Surveille Sasuke, il vient de prendre 6 shots.

– J'ai pas besoin de surveillance, intervint le brun en lançant un regard noir à Naruto qui avait déjà tourné les talons, Ino dans les bras.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Sakura, Kiba, Suigetsu et Sasuke – qui discutaient sur le canapé – virent réapparaître Naruto. En observant le blond descendre des escaliers, ils eurent la surprise de le voir passer son T-Shirt par-dessus sa tête.

– On peut savoir pourquoi t'était torse-nu ? Demanda Kiba suspicieux.

– Ne me dis pas que t'as touché à ma copine, rugit Sakura.

Sasuke, imaginant déjà ce qu'Ino et Naruto avaient pu faire dans la chambre, sentit une vague de rage l'envahir. Aussitôt il sauta sur ses pieds dans le but de coller son poing dans la joue du blond. Cependant en sentant la pièce tourner comme une toupie autour de lui, Sasuke se laissa immédiatement retomber sur le canapé. Tous avaient tourné des yeux étonnés vers le brun, en particulier Naruto, mais personne ne releva.

L'Uzumaki regarda ses amis qui le fixaient avec la même lueur de suspicion. Aussitôt il s'écria avec stupéfaction :

– Vous êtes tarés ou quoi ? J'ai enlevé mon T-Shirt parce que ça fait une demi-heure je nettoie le vomi que TA copine a dégueulé sur tout son parquet. Merci beaucoup pour le coup de main d'ailleurs.

À ces mots il se laissa tomber sur le canapé entre Sasuke et Sakura. Là il attrapa la bière que Sasuke tenait et la termina en quelques gorgées :

– Ehh ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu me voles ! S'écria le brun d'une voix lâche, faisant allusion à la cigarette que le blond lui avait aussi dérobée.

– Je croyais que t'aimais pas la bière ? Et si tu veux mon avis, je crois que t'as eu ta dose, répondit le blond avec un sourire amusé.

Il avait tout de suite remarqué les yeux vagues du brun et ses joues anormalement rougies, de plus voir le brun se lever pour aucune raison avant de se rasseoir tout aussi vite avait fini de confirmer ses soupçons : Sasuke était ivre.

– Tu viens de briser notre promesse, dobe, bafouilla l'Uchiha en faisant référence au deal qu'ils avaient passé.

– L'heure est passée, teme, je peux reprendre. Et va falloir que je vous rattrape, c'est triste d'être le seul sobre au milieu de gens bourrés.

– Chuis archi pas bourré, marmonna le brun d'une voix pâteuse.

Sasuke n'essaya pas de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde autour de lui éclata de rire, à ce moment ça lui était complètement égal. Finalement, Naruto répondit :

– Et bien laisse-moi vingt minutes et on sera tous les deux archi pas bourrés.

– Hn, se contenta de répondre l'Uchiha en laissant sa tête tomber sur l'accoudoir.

Naruto lui se tourna vers Kiba et tendit une nouvelle fois la main vers l'Inuzuka :

– Heureusement que t'es là Kiba, tu arrondis mes fins de mois, déclara l'Uzumaki en faisant référence au nouveau pari qu'il venait de remporter.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes il est pas bourré, essaya de contester Kiba, il se tourna ensuite l'Uchiha qui semblait complètement détaché de la réalité. Pas vrai, Sasuke, que t'es pas bourré ?

Ce dernier, qui n'avait rien écouté de la discussion, profita de cet instant pour lâcher d'une voix faible :

– Je crois que je suis bourré en fait.

Kiba poussa un grognement de mécontentement et posa un nouveau billet de 10€ dans la main bronzée de Naruto. Le blond se tourna ensuite vers Sakura :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a bu depuis que je suis parti ?

– Il a bu plusieurs bières avec moi, intervint Suigetsu.

– Et il a fait un jeu d'alcool où il a pris plusieurs shots, je crois que c'est ça qui l'a achevé, ajouta la rosée.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Naruto tourna la tête vers le brun qui avait les yeux fermés, la tête sur l'accoudoir.

– Eh bien pour quelqu'un qui disait qu'il ne boirait pas tu t'es mis bien, teme, rigola le blond bien qu'il sache que Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas.

Il aurait bien aimé voir Sasuke se lâcher un peu plus : à la différence de lui Sasuke ne semblait pas être un buveur euphorique ou sans-filtre. C'était à prévoir à vrai dire... Peut-être que s'il avait su Sasuke était du genre à se replier encore plus sur lui-même quand il avait un peu trop bu, Naruto ne lui aurait pas fait boire ces 6 shots qui avaient attisé sa soif.

– Je me sens bizarre, marmonna l'Uchiha, les yeux toujours fermés.

– Bizarre, genre comme si t'allais gerber ? Demanda Kiba, apeuré, en se décalant le plus loin possible de l'Uchiha.

– Nan... je me sens lourd, fatigué... bizarre.

Avec un petit sourire attendri, Naruto se leva et se rapprocha du brun avant de dire à l'attention des autres :

– Je m'occupe de lui.

– Si tu veux je peux m'en charger vu que tu t'es déjà occupé d'Ino, intervint Suigetsu.

– Non, je veux Naruto ! lâcha Sasuke d'une voix forte en se redressant d'un coup.

Faisant sursauter tout le monde par la même occasion. Tous les spectateurs se lancèrent des sourires entendus alors que Naruto sentait monter en lui une vague de bonheur futile, flatté que Sasuke veuille que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de lui.

– T'inquiète je m'occupe de toi, lâcha-t-il d'une voix chantante.

– Hn.

– Tu peux te lever ou il faut que je te porte ?

Sasuke le fusilla du regard.

– C'est pas parce que j'ai bu que j'ai renoncé à ma dignité.

Le brun se mit debout avec peine, se cramponnant au bras du blond quand un vertige le saisit.

Naruto lâcha un petit rire et passa le bras du brun par-dessus ses épaules tout en le maintenant par la hanche. L'Uzumaki commença à guider le brun vers les escaliers.

Sasuke laissa sa tête aller sur l'épaule du blond, il marmonna d'une voix boudeuse :

– T'avais promis que tu me laisserais pas tout seul...

– Bah t'étais pas tout seul, y avait Kiba, Suigetsu et Sakura avec toi.

– Tout seul c'est sans toi, lâcha le brun avant de fermer les yeux et de s'enfermer dans son mutisme habituel.

Bien qu'il sache que Sasuke ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait à cause de l'alcool, Naruto sentit ses joues rosir. Par ailleurs le blond pensait la même chose : même entouré de tous ses proches, sans Sasuke l'Uzumaki se sentait incomplet, comme s'il lui manquait une partie de lui-même. Mais Naruto savait bien que Sasuke n'entendait pas les choses dans ce sens-là quand il prononçait ces même mots.

Une fois au deuxième étage, quand il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre qu'il pensait vide, Naruto tomba sur Tenten et Neji en sous-vêtements qui s'embrassaient goulûment sur un lit. Naruto referma aussitôt la porte en s'excusant sans pour autant dissimuler son sourire amusé. Quand l'Uzumaki finit par trouver une chambre déserte, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le lit sans prendre la peine de se glisser sous les draps.

– Je te ramène une bassine au cas où...

– Je vais pas vomir, le coupa le brun d'une voix ferme alors qu'il avait déjà les yeux fermés.

– C'est aussi ce que Ino m'a dit tout à l'heure et résultat j'ai passé la serpillière pendant une demi-heure en retenant mes hauts-le-cœur.

Sasuke lâcha un petit rire mais il persista :

– J'ai vraiment pas envie de vomir.

Le blond haussa les épaules et n'insista pas :

– Bon bah j'te laisse te reposer alors...

– Nan, le coupa une nouvelle fois Sasuke en relevant faiblement la tête. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

De ses yeux mis-clos, il chercha le regard bleu. Une fois qu'il l'eut accroché, pour la première fois Naruto vit dans les yeux sombres tous les sentiments que Sasuke s'efforçait de dissimuler. Après quelques secondes de silence, le brun murmura :

– Je suis désolé.

Naruto le regarda sans comprendre.

Quand il vit les onyx de Sasuke se remplirent de larmes, un frisson traversa tout son corps. Même étant enfant Sasuke ne pleurait qu'extrêmement rarement : sa fierté l'en empêchait. Alors voir l'insensible Uchiha les larmes aux yeux, eut le don de choquer le blond. Aussitôt Naruto s'accroupit devant le lit pour être à hauteur du brun qui était toujours allongé, le visage tourné vers son ami. Naruto lui frotta doucement le dos, geste qu'en temps normal Sasuke aurait chassé d'un mouvement d'épaule mais qui, là, le rassurait.

– Je suis désolé, reprit le brun après une courte pause. Désolé, de t'avoir laissé seul pendant toutes ces années. Désolé que tu aies du affronter la mort de tes parents sans l'aide de personne, désolé qu'on t'ait placé dans un orphelinat alors que ta place était parmi nous. Désolé que tu te sois senti seul et abandonné. Je sais que je ne peux même pas imaginer la souffrance que tu as ressenti... je suis désolé.

Naruto afficha un petit sourire triste. Il était touché par ces mots mais voir Sasuke se torturait l'esprit pour lui, lui fendait le cœur :

– C'est en aucun cas de ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit-il en offrant son plus beau sourire au brun.

– Si, c'est ma faute. Je sais que si je ne t'avais pas repoussé ce jour là... Si on était resté en contact après mon départ de Konoha, jamais tu n'aurais été tout seul. On serait venu te chercher avec mes parents et jamais tu n'aurais été poussé à te droguer et à...

Le brun fit une pause en ravalant un sanglot. Naruto, lui, fronça les sourcils. Il s'était douté que Shikamaru avait révélé quelques informations personnelles à Sasuke lors de leur discussion. Il n'en voulait pas au Nara, Sasuke aurait fini par le savoir d'une façon ou une autre.

Il s'en voulait à lui-même, il avait l'impression que sa période de décadence avait fait plus de mal à son entourage qu'à lui-même. Tout cela n'était la faute de personne d'autre que lui-même et voir la culpabilité dans les yeux de son brun, ça le tuait de l'intérieur.

Alors qu'il allait réconforter le brun, ce dernier tendit lentement sa main vers son bras. En sentant les doigts fins de Sasuke se refermer autour de son poignet, Naruto se pétrifia quand il comprit ce que Sasuke s'apprêtait à faire.

Le brun attira le bras près de lui, puis du bout des doigts avec une infinie douceur et beaucoup d'hésitation il caressa la cicatrice qui parcourait le poignet bronzé. Après de longues secondes à effleurer la cicatrice, Sasuke releva les yeux vers le blond. es larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles alors qu'il murmurait une dernière fois :

– Je suis désolé.

Là, Sasuke posa délicatement ses lèvres fraîches au creux du poignet de Naruto dans un vain espoir d'apaiser ou effacer cette cicatrice lourde de sens.

L'Uzumaki regarda le brun, les yeux brillants. C'est vrai, tout aurait été différent si Sasuke était resté à ses côtés, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Rien n'avait d'importance à part le fait que maintenant Sasuke était là. Sasuke et Naruto étaient réunis : c'était tout ce qui importait.

De toute sa vie, Naruto n'avait jamais ressenti une si grande envie d'embrasser quelqu'un ; à l'exception peut-être de ce fameux jour, dix ans auparavant.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il approcha son visage de celui de Sasuke. Cependant, au lieu de sceller leurs lèvres, il appuya son front contre celui du brun. Les deux fermèrent les yeux profitant de la plénitude de cet instant qui semblait figé hors du temps.

Leurs pensées se joignirent et bientôt ils oublièrent la musique et les rires qui provenaient du salon. Ils étaient seuls au monde.

Sasuke et Naruto, indissociables, les deux moitiés d'un même cœur qui ne battait que l'un pour l'autre.

Au même instant ils se rendirent compte d'une évidence : ils ne pourraient pas survivre à une nouvelle séparation. Car loin de son âme-sœur la vie n'a plus de sens.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de silence Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sans briser le silence, il observa le visage du blond dont les yeux toujours fermés laissaient apparaître une expression douloureuse. Et cette douleur transperça le cœur de Sasuke. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : le bonheur de Naruto. Peu importe son propre bonheur ou celui du reste du monde, seul Naruto comptait à ses yeux.

Et ce fût à ce moment là, sûrement grâce à l'alcool qui embrouillait ses sens et faisait s'écrouler ses barrières, que dans le silence de la chambre Sasuke admit la vérité qu'il se cachait depuis toujours.

Il était amoureux.

Oui, ce fût seulement à cet instant que Sasuke comprit enfin ce qu'était ce sentiment inconnu, inexplicable et incompréhensible qu'il ressentait pour Naruto depuis toujours... L'amour. Un amour hardent et incontrôlable.

A ce constat, le cœur de Sasuke se mit à battre la chamade et comme à presque chaque instant depuis que Naruto avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes dix ans plus tôt, le brun entendit s'élever une voix au plus profond de lui. Une voix qui lui hurla qu'il se trompait, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'un homme, pas de son meilleur ami, pas de son frère de cœur... c'était mal.

Pourtant pour la première de sa vie, Sasuke trouva le courage de repousser cette voix, de la faire taire pour de bon. Car à ce moment tout cela lui importait peu ; il n'était sûr que d'une chose : il était amoureux.

Bien qu'il ne connaisse rien de ce sentiment à part ce qu'il en avait lu dans les livres ou vu dans les comédies romantiques, Sasuke savait au plus profond de son être que ce qu'il ressentait était de l'amour. Par ailleurs il se rendait bien compte qu'il le savait depuis toujours mais qu'il était trop lâche pour se l'avouer.

Cet amour ne ressemblait en rien à celui décrit dans les livres ou montré dans les films. L'amour n'était-il pas censé être doux et agréable ? Alors pourquoi Sasuke avait l'impression qu'on le poignardait en plein cœur à ce moment ?

Sasuke chassa ses interrogations et rapporta son attention au visage de Naruto toujours appuyé contre le sien. Sasuke prit une grande inspiration et huma avec délice le parfum doux de Naruto... son Naruto, celui qu'il avait failli perdre à jamais mais qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais s'éloigner maintenant.

Soudain conscient de la fragilité de l'instant, Sasuke prit peur. Peur que dès que l'alcool aurait quitté son organisme, cette prise de conscience soudaine face à ses propres sentiments s'envole et qu'il soit à nouveau bloquer dans le déni. Car à sa plus grande déception, Sasuke était bien conscient que c'était grâce au courage que lui donnait l'alcool qu'il s'avouait enfin la vérité.

Il devait révéler ses sentiments maintenant qu'il en avait le courage. Il devait tout dire à Naruto pour ne pas retomber dans l'aveuglement et la lâcheté du déni.

Sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir de nouvelles larmes coulèrent de ses yeux corbeaux. Peut-être étaient-elles dues à la frustration de s'être voilé la face depuis son plus jeune âge ou la peur et la vulnérabilité qu'il ressentait à ce moment en voyant le visage de Naruto à seulement quelques millimètres du sien... Dépassé par ses propres émotions, Sasuke n'essaya pas d'interpréter le torrent salé qui s'écoulait sur ses joues.

Il voulait juste avouer ses sentiments à Naruto, il le devait tant qu'il en avait encore le temps. Mais en avait-il réellement le droit ? Après la façon dont il l'avait rejeté quand l'Uzumaki l'avait embrassé, Sasuke avait-il le droit de prétendre à son amour ? Il en doutait.

Pourtant, mettant toutes ses craintes de côté, Sasuke trouva la force de rompre le silence apaisant en murmurant d'une voix si fragile qu'elle semblait sur le point d'éclater en morceaux :

– Naruto.

Étonné par ce murmure vulnérable, Naruto ouvrit lentement ses paupières et découvrit les yeux sombres de l'Uchiha remplis de toute la supplication du monde.

En silence les deux se regardèrent comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois, les prunelles de Sasuke pleines de crainte, celles de Naruto d'incompréhension.

Le blond tenta de comprendre ce que renfermaient les yeux corbeaux de son homologue mais comme toujours le regard de Sasuke restait insondable et Naruto ne pût que se noyer dans une mer d'encre.

D'un revers de pouce, le blond essuya les larmes qui maculaient les joues du brun.

– Oui ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

– Il faut... il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Sasuke prit une grande goulée d'air pour se donner du courage. Il fallait qui lui dise maintenant qu'il en avait le courage, car sinon il avait le sentiment qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Alors qu'une dernière larme roulait sur sa joue, il commença d'une voix un peu tremblante :

– Naruto, je crois...

Il eut un court silence durant lequel l'Uzumaki observa silencieusement le brun sans l'interrompre, sincèrement intrigué par ce que l'Uchiha tentait de lui dire. Finalement Sasuke ferma doucement ses yeux et appuya un peu plus son front contre celui de son homologue. Après quelque instant, il reprit :

\- Naruto, je crois que je t'...

L'Uchiha rouvrit les yeux de surprise quand il sentit la main de Naruto couvrir sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer.

Naruto avait compris que le brun s'apprêtait à révéler quelque chose de très important. Quelque chose qui changerait à jamais leur relation, quelque chose qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis qu'il savait ce qu'était l'amour. Mais Naruto ne voulait pas l'entendre ici, pas comme ça.

Il voulait que Sasuke soit pleinement conscient et pense sincèrement chacun des mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ; qu'il les pense avec toute la force de son cœur.

S'il les prononçait seulement parce que l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang le poussait à le faire ; si c'était pour qu'il ne s'en souvienne même plus le lendemain, alors ça n'avait aucun sens.

Et pire que tout, Naruto craignait que Sasuke regrette d'avoir prononcé ces trois mots, si c'était le cas le blond avait peur de jamais s'en remettre. Il aimait Sasuke depuis toujours, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se relever d'un faux espoir dû à ces trois mots prononcés à la légère lors d'une nuit d'ivresse.

L'Uzumaki ne voulait entendre cette confession que si elle était sincère et pour le moment il était persuadé que Sasuke n'était pas prêt à prononcer ses mots et à assumer tout ce qu'ils impliquaient. Et ça, ça lui brisait le cœur.

Le blond enleva lentement sa main de la bouche de Sasuke.

– Je crois qu'on s'est déjà fait assez de révélations pour une seule soirée, non ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il tenta légère mais qui était tremblante, laissant comprendre toute sa peine. Si c'est si important que ça tu pourras me le dire demain, d'accord ?

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête en signe d'approbation, trop fatigué pour protester. En voyant les yeux du brun se fermer, l'Uzumaki lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux et se releva. Avant de fermer la porte, il ajouta :

– Si tu as un problème tu m'appelles, je suis juste en bas.

– C'est bon j'ai pas 4 ans, rouspéta l'Uchiha.

Naruto lâcha un petit rire et tira la porte derrière lui.

Au moment où la porte fût fermée, le sourire de Naruto tomba immédiatement et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues à la même vitesse que son corps glissait lamentablement contre la porte à présent close. Son cœur sembla voler en éclat dans sa poitrine, car Naruto savait pertinemment que demain Sasuke ne lui dirait pas ces trois mots qu'il attendait depuis toujours.

Le blond ferma les yeux et plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit de ses sanglots heurtés. Sur le sol de la maison d'Ino, une main serrée sur son T-Shirt au niveau de son cœur, Naruto pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. Cette blessure était la plus douloureuse de sa vie et il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait l'endurer avant d'y succomber.

La main accrochée à son cœur meurtris, il pleura en silence un long moment, suffoquant sans un bruit à cause de cet amour qui le tuait à petit feu.

Dans l'espoir de faire taire la douleur sourde qui le rongeait, Naruto se murmura entre deux sanglots ce qu'il n'oserait jamais révéler au grand jour :

– Je t'aime tellement...

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé,**** à bientôt !**


End file.
